The Legend of Spyro: The New World
by DrakonaLDW
Summary: This Series takes place after TLOS DOTD. Spyro and Cynder have just saved the world, but their work isn't done yet. With the death of Ignitus there's need for a new fire guardian. With two new Dragons coming to Dragon City Spyro and Cynder will have to face many challenges, and their relationship will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT HOLD OR OWN ANY RIGHTS OVER LEGEND OF SPYRO_**

 ** _I DO HOLD OWNERSHIP FOR TNW (The New World) STORY_**

 ** _THIS IS NOT CANON_**

 _Good, now that we got that out of the way, I would like to thank everyone that is reading this book. I made the choice of writing this story (still writing it now) because I continue to get the same feeling every time I beat Dawn of The Dragon; the story shouldn't have ended there. Another reason I'm doing this is because I enjoy writing, and I want to improve my writing capability._

 _Also, remember that I'm not a professional writer, therefore there will be grammatical as well as spelling errors, I will write to the best of my abilities, but again I'm not a professional writer, so expect some small mistakes. Feedback is greatly appreciated, as I said before I enjoy writing, and intend to improve on it. When I say feedback, I don't mean praising the work or making it look better than it really is, I do appreciate positive comments, but constructive criticism will aid my writing, allowing it to improve._

 _Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy my take on the story._

"Well young Dragon, where might you be?" Ignitus pondered to this question while staring at the hovering book in front of him. Ignitus, the newly appointed chronicler, a dragon that is responsible for containing and adding to all of the history of the planet. Ignitus's mind thinking of everything that could have possibly happened to Spyro, the purple dragon that he trained, and whom had just recently saved the world. Ignitus noticed a book in the corner of his eye, it appeared to have an image of Spyro on the front, with text above "The Legend of Spyro." Ignitus smiled towards seeing the book, he began to flip through the pages, leading to the answers of many of his unanswered questions regarding the Dragon, such as why Spyro along with Cynder went missing for three years. Ignitus later flipped the pages to what showed the struggle of the battle between The Dark Master, Malefor, against Spyro as well as Cynder within the belt of fire. They gave everything to save the world, Spyro using the last of his power and energy to pull the planet back together, preventing the destruction of the world. Ignitus acknowledging the death of the 2 Dragons, he felt a deep sense of pride knowing that the planet was saved by the Dragon he has grown to know and care for over the years. "Thank you both, may you rest in peace and find happiness." Ignitus turned his eyes to see what appeared to be the next page glowing. Feeling a deep sense of curiosity he turned the page to see what he could find. Ignitus couldn't help but smile.

"You're it," the Black Dragoness took flight from the ground before Spyro had the chance to react. Soon after Cynder, the Purple Dragon took flight, his eyes focused on Cynder.

"Hey that's no fair," Spyro laughing flying after the Black Dragoness in the sky.

"Oh, really is that so?" Cynder giggling to see Spyro struggling to catch up with her.

"Yup," Spyro took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter I'm still going to get you."

"In your dreams Spyro," Cynder laughed along with Spyro, "you and I both know that I am a better flyer than you." Cynder began to dive down.

"Hmm, well this never seemed to occur to me." There was a large grin that could be identified upon the Black Dragonesses face.

"Then let me show you." Before Spyro had a chance to move his lips, the young Dragoness bolted up as fast as lightning, appearing to do a flip, and then she was gone. Spyro was simply just flying in place, amazed, completely unaware where Cynder has gone. He looked left, right, up, down, he turned around, entirely confused. He felt a tap on the back of his shoulder.

"You're it… again." Cynder quickly flipping back where Spyro couldn't reach her.

"Wait, I was it, that, wait a second, what, what just happened, I'm confused."

"That seems to be the norm." Cynder laughing, along with Spyro. "Come get me Spyro, if you can." Cynder had large a smile on her face while saying this. Cynder noticed that the Purple Dragon appeared to be flying towards the ground.

"Spyro watch out!"

"Huh." Spyro unable to react resulted in him to fly directly into the ground, and was dragged among the grass, leaving a deep and long trail behind him. Cynder quickly landed, concerned for the well-being of the Dragon.

"Spyro are you okay" The Purple Dragon opened his eyes to look up and see Cynder leaning over him.

"That wasn't one of my smoother landings." After seeing stars Spyro shook his head

"So, everything is fine?"

"Well, there is one thing?"

"What is it?" Cynder had a very noticeable face of concern.

"You're it!" Spyro quickly tagged Cynder on the nose with his paw, afterwards quickly jumping back before Cynder could react.

"Hey that is no fair." Cynder leaped at Spyro.

"Oh, really is that so?" There was a large smirk on Spyro's face.

"Hey, don't use my own words against me."

"Just did," Spyro laughing, taking off into the sky, with Cynder shortly after. Both having the time of their lives.

It was night, both Cynder and Spyro were in a cave that they found one week ago, after defeating the Dark Master Malefor. Spyro was sitting at the mouth of the cave. Happily looking up at the stars, reflecting to his past. He found immense joy in retiring from his fighting days.

"I can't believe that we defeated Malefor only two weeks ago." Spyro didn't respond to Cynder, lost in his own thoughts. "Spyro?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything okay? You're not normally this quiet?" Cynder walked out from the inside of the cave, and sat down next to Spyro.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking. Spyro turned his head to the side to face the Dragoness.

"About what."

"Just, these past two weeks have shown me a peace that I haven't felt, in well ever."

"What do you mean?" Cynder looking at Spyro curiously.

"Well, it's just that I've spent nearly all of my life fighting, and fighting, and fighting, at least most of what I remember. It is so nice to be able to spend some time not having to worry about anything, to take a break, enjoy life."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, what is on your mind?" Spyro looked back at Cynder, waiting for an answer.

"Spyro, we've known each other for a long time. You know about everything there is to know about me, but I don't know much about your past. Could you tell me about it?

"What do you mean by my past?"

"As in where you grew up, and just about everything that lead up to you saving me.

"Uhm, sure. When Ignitus managed to escape from the temple during the time when I was still an egg, he set soon to become me, on a river. My egg went down the river for some time, until it finally found it's resting place. From what I've been told Dragonflies gathered around my egg, wondering what was to come from it.

"Was Sparx one of those dragonflies.

"I'll get to Sparx in a second. When my egg first hatched, they were first scared, but there was a pair of dragonflies that raised me as if I were their own. I grew up with them and Sparx, we were raised among the same family, me and Sparx were actually born on the same day."

"So that is why you guys get along so well, you two are practically brothers."

"Yeah, we actually see each other as brothers, rather than friends. We've been together for all of our lives. Now don't laugh, but for a long time I myself thought I was a dragonfly." Cynder couldn't hold back, she began laughing

"That's adorable. It was really an over-sized dragonfly that saved the planet." Cynder was still laughing. while this was happening Spyros's, cheeks were turning red. "Oh calm down Spyro I'm only teasing."

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Hey at least you aren't another Sparx, I don't know how I could have handled that." Spyro and Cinder both laughed.

"So, to quickly summarize everything when I discovered my powers I set out to see if I could find any of my own kind, and see where I came from, I ran into Ignitus, he told me where I was from, about the war, just about everything. After that we set out to recover the temple, and save the guardians. Everything else you know. "

"one last thing." Cynder again turning to Spyro.

"What?" Spyro waiting for Cynder's question.

"Why?"

"Why what?" The Purple Dragon having a very clear face of curiosity.

"Why did you save me, when you first fought and beat me. After everything that I did?"

"Cynder, there is one thing that you need to know. You shouldn't see yourself as the one who fought for the dark master. That wasn't you.

"But it was, it was my body, I'm responsible for everything that happened."

"It may have been your body, but that wasn't the kind, compassionate, and caring dragoness that I know today." There was a large smile that could be identified off the Black Dragonesses face.

"Thank you Spyro." She began to lean in towards him. Spyro held back for a moment then leaned in himself. As Spyro let his eyelids droop he noticed Cynder's head moving downwards. She nuzzled her head under his jaw. The purple dragon smiled and draped his golden wing around her before they went back to watching the night sky, eventually falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_TWO WEEKS AGO_

They all walked out of the cave to look outside and see the most stunning thing they've ever seen. Pieces of the earth lay floating among the skies. Waterfalls pouring down from above.

"Wow, they really did it, they saved the planet." Cyril standing at the mouth of the cave, looking upon the landscape.

"It seems they have. We continue to live, and we have Spyro and Cynder to thank for it." Terrador had a large smile on his face, he felt pride for the young Dragons. Sparx quickly zipped by.

"Hey rock man I don't really mean to ruin the moment, but since we feel like talking about Spyro, I'll ask the question on everyone's mind, where are they?" Volteer walked out from the cave standing next to Terrador

"That is a query that we won't be able to identify for quite a period of time. Odds are we won't hear from the young Dragons, or Ignitus for what I would estimate it to be about the next one to two weeks." Terrador looked towards Volteer.

"And why do you say that?"

"I have faith in this due to the fact that they could be anyplace on the world, there was a large detonation, as well as a significant eruption of energy that dragged the whole lot together, this may have resulted them in being pushed in any direction among the planet."

"Not trying to burst your little bubble, but maybe you could at least translate that to a dialect of English." Sparx said loudly looking directly towards Volteer."

"He's saying that we won't hear from Spyro or the others for about a week or two because they could be anywhere on the planet." Volteer was looking at Sparx, with a somewhat irritated look.

"Thanks Cyril I can never understand Mr. Electric over here, hold on why would we wait, we need to find my brother, who knows where he might be, something might have gone wrong, he might be hurt, or in danger!" Cyril looked at Sparx, becoming slightly irritated himself.

"Sparx you need to understand he can be anywhere, there is no way for us to find him."

"Come on Cyril, we need to at least try."

"Just give it some time."

"Cyril and Volteer both make a good point Sparx just give it some time. Sparx I promise, give it two weeks, if they don't show up we will send a searching party. Just promise that you will wait."

"Oh, you too Terrador, come on, is no one with me on this… Fine, I'll try it your way for now at least." Sparx had his arms crossed, and seemed to be buzzing around, trying to see if he might be able to spot Spyro in the distance.

 _TWO WEEKS LATER_

"Alright rocky, I'm sick of waiting, and my brother still hasn't showed up." Sparx had a very angry tone to his voice. He flew in the middle of the circular Guardian room. Terrador sitting in front of the Dragonfly.

"Sparx please just try to wait."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING."

"Please calm down Sp- "

"NO, I DID WHAT YOU ASKED WAIT ABOUT TWO WEEKS, IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS."

"Spar- "

"LET ME FINISH, I'VE FOLLOWED MY WORD, NOW YOU FOLLOW YOUR'S."

"Sparx, firstly you learn respect if you want to be here when your brother gets here, secondly I will honor my word, in 2 days I will send Hunter to track down Spyro and Cynder."

"Well I'm going with Hunter."

"Fine," Terrador began to get sick of the outbursts coming from Sparx relating to the searching of Spyro. He himself cared about Spyro, but was confident they would have found their way back, if given the time. "Could you please leave Sparx, I have much to think about."

"Yeah sure. Thanks, rocky, err Terrador."

The sun began to rise, the purple Dragon raised his head, Cynder was still sleeping under Spyro's golden wing, her rhythmic breathing calmed Spyro. She was about all he could think about at the time, he has never seen, or thought of such beauty. Spyro not wanting to wake her he put his head back down, and closed his eyes.

"You awake Spyro?" It seemed as if Spyro's efforts to not wake Cynder failed. Spyro cursing at himself in his mind.

"I'm awake." Spyro had a very drowsy feel to his voice.

"You don't normally wake up so early, everything ok?" The Black Dragoness began to raise her head.

"Yeah, just thinking how things are going at the Dragon city." The Purple Dragon was too shy to say that he was truly thinking of the Black Dragoness next to him.

"It's probably about time for us to go back. I mean we've had our chance to take a break and have fun, but they probably need us. Who knows, maybe Ignitus somehow survived and is waiting for us." Cynder looking directly at Spyro waiting for his response. Spyro previously hoping that she wouldn't ask this, he enjoyed spending all his time with Cynder within the open lands.

"Yeah, we probably should. You wanna get going now?"

"I'm a little bit, I'm too comfortable to move right now." Cynder was still under the large Golden Wing of the Purple Dragon. They both smiled and laid their heads back down.

Both Cynder and Spyro were now fully awake, getting ready to leave the cave.

"So how long do you think it will be until we reach the city?" Cynder looking at Spyro.

"I'd say about another two days."

"Well let's get going."

"One last thing Cynder."

"What is it." Spyro quickly tapped Cynder right on the snout

"You're it." Spyro took off quickly

"Oh, come on." Spyro laughed while flying away. Cynder quickly took off and chased after the Purple Dragon.

The two Dragons have spent the day flying and playing games among each other they both found another cave to rest.

"We might not want to fly so long without taking a break next time don't you think?" Cynder panting heavily after spending nearly the entire day flying to the Dragon City. Spyro didn't even have a chance to say anything before he fell to the ground.

"Yeah, I admit that wasn't one of my best ideas, but we still had fun, right?"

"Point made. Quick question, remember all of the floating island looking things that were in the sky when we defeated Malefor, what happened to them?"

"I'm going to assume that the planet began to heal, to go back to how everything used to be."

"That is- "before Cynder could finish her sentence she noticed that Spyro fell asleep. Cynder giggling she continued to walk next to Spyro laying her head on his, and draped her wing over Spyro. "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Cynder woke up early and decided to go on a morning flight.

"Sparx! Can you pay attention." Sparx zipping side to side, looking in every direction that he believed to be possible.

"Sorry Hunter, just a lot on my mind." Sparx was truly worried about Spyro. Hunter had never seen such concern coming from Sparx. The Dragonfly have always been on the lighter side, even in bad situations.

"Apology accepted. Look over there." Sparx began to squint and eventually spotted a Black Dragoness flying around a lake.

"Well let's go then."

"Wait Sparx, we need to make sure that Spyro or Cynder aren't forced to do anything or are in danger, we can get close, just be quiet."

"Right I forgot it's Cynder she might be hiding Spyro, torturing him." A chill quickly ran down the spine of Sparx. Hunter looked back at the Dragonfly.

"You seem to over-exaggerate." Hunter along with Sparx made their way towards the lake Cynder was flying around while being careful to not be seen.

Cynder eventually flew back into the cave to see Spyro already awake. Spyro raising his head to spot the Black Dragoness landing within the cave.

"There you are Cynder. Where'd you go?"

"I just flew around a little. You ready to get going?"

"Yeah, let's get going, the sooner we get there better." Spyro stretched out and soon began flapping his wings. "Alright let's get going, if we go now we'll get there before nightfall."

"Spyro, one more thing."

"What's up?" Cynder quickly tapped Spyro on his snout.

"You're it!" Cynder took off flying away before Spyro could react.

"Hey no fair!"

"Hunter, can you see them."

"Yes, look over there," Hunter was pointing almost directly in front of him while hiding within a bush. "Be quiet, and don't move, they are flying in our direction." Cynder flew with the speed of lightning above Hunter and Sparx. Just behind Cynder was Spyro.

"Come get me Spyro, if you dare." Cynder looked back at Spyro with a smile on her face.

"I knew it, Cynder was keeping Spyro hostage, he must have just gotten free." Sparx was looking at Hunter proud of himself, believing to be correct.

"Or they are just playing a game."

"Oh, come one, come get me if you dare. That sounds like something a dark wizard would say." In the distance both Sparx and Hunter heard Spyro as well as Cynder laughing. Hunter felt a grin cross his face, and looked at Sparx. "Oh, get the grin out of here."

"It appears that they are already going to the Dragon city, we may want to move quickly if we wish to catch up."

Both Cynder and Spyro have spent much of their day flying. Both beginning to grow tired from the long flight.

"Hey Cynder, you wanna stop somewhere and rest for a few minutes?" Spyro looking at Cynder, panting heavily.

"Yeah that would be great." Cynder also growing tired from the extensive flight. The two Dragons found a river located within a forest, the two stopped there to rest. Spyro oddly recognized the area, though he couldn't tell from where.

"Have we ever been here before. For some reason if feels familiar." The Purple Dragon looking at Cynder. The Black Dragoness raised her head from the river where she was drinking.

"No not that I remember. It does look familiar for me too though." The two pondering to where they may have been, neither being able to identify the location. "So, about how much farther is the city?"

"If I were to take a guess based off how long we've been flying it is probably another two hours."

"This trip just keeps on getting better and- "The Dragons heard something moving within a bush. Both backed up, ready to attack. To their surprise, they saw a Cheetah go through the bush, it was Hunter. The two Dragons instantly let their guard down, happy to see a friend. Spyro quickly rushed over to greet Hunter.

"It's great to see you Hunter! Glad to know that you're ok." Spyro appeared to be very excited.

"And the same goes for you to Spyro, and Cynder." Cynder walked up to the Cheetah next to Spyro. "From what I've seen I'm you two are going to the Dragon City."

"Wait, how did you know where we were going, have you been watching us?" Cynder looking upon the Cheetahs eyes.

"My apologies, we had to make sure that you two weren't in danger." Spyro looked at the Cheetah with slight confusion.

"Hold on, we?" No sooner than Spyro said this a Dragonfly appeared to be flying towards them looking down panting.

"Hunter, can you slow down, I never took ninja classes unlike you." Sparx looked up to see a Purple Dragon. "Spyro!"

"Sparx!" The two brothers quickly rushed to each other, Sparx hugged Spyro on his snout.

"Next time you go out to save the world I'm not leaving you to do it alone."

"Noted." Spyro very happy to see his brother. Cynder as well as Hunter looked at the brothers smiling to see them reunite. Sparx took his attention from Spyro and looked at Cynder.

"Thank you Cynder." The Dragoness was puzzled by what the Dragonfly meant.

"For what?"

"You stuck by your promise, you took care of my little brother." Spyro looked at the Dragonfly.

"Little?" They all laughed, even Hunter.

"But anyway Cynder, I know I was tough on you before, but now you're good in my book." The Black Dragoness felt a smile across her face.

"Thank you, Sparx."

"But do all of you know what the most important thing out of all of this is?" They all looked at the Dragonfly wondering what would come from his lips. "Something important happened and my voice hasn't changed again!" A chuckle escaped from Spyro and Cynder's mouth. Spyro again looking at his brother.

"You know I never really did understand that." Spyro turned his head to Hunter. "So how are things in Warfang?"

"The city has seen great improvement. When you two defeated the Dark Master we no longer had to worry about the attacks. The city has prospered since." Spyro was glad to know that all was well at the city.

"How are the Guardians?"

"They are doing fine. They've been eager awaiting for your return." The Cheetah appeared to have realized to have forgotten something. "I almost forgot, where is Ignitus?" Spyro and Cynder looked at the Cheetah with a hint of sadness across their face. "I understand. May the Guardian rest in peace with the ancestors. That does raise a problem though." The two Dragons looked up to the Cheetah expecting unwelcome news. "I will tell you at the city, but we need to get going now if we want to get there before nightfall. I know of another route that we can take that would get us there in a little over an hour."

Spyro along with Sparx spent much of their time talking amongst each other. Eventually Sparx fell asleep on Hunter's shoulder. Not long after they first reunited that day, they could all see Warfang in the distance. All the damage previously done by the forces of Malefor were repaired, the wall along with its defense weapons were in pristine condition. Much of the city even appeared to be newly constructed.

"Wow, the city is doing really well." The Purple Dragon exclaimed aloud. Spyro and Cynder began to whisper among each other. "We're going to go on ahead to speak with the Guardians." The cheetah looked at Spyro.

"I understand, we will see you soon." Spyro along with Cynder took off soaring across the lands to the great city. They were both amazed by how the city had looked. When they were previously at the city they spent much of their time fighting rather than to appreciate the city.

"Wow this place looks way better then what I remember." Spyro looking at the Black Dragoness to his side.

"Well, it really didn't help that we were fighting most of the time that we were here."

"Point made." The two Dragons were focused on going to the main temple. The moles pointed their weapons at the Dragons, not realizing who they were over a distance until a mole named Mason called out to his fellow moles.

"Hold fire, it's the saviors of the planet! Hold fire!" The moles took their sights off the Dragons as they passed over the wall. "Welcome back!" Mason called as they passed. The two Dragons recognized the mole and smiled to see that him along with his comrades were alive and well. Spyro and Cynder reached the entrance to the Temple. Both entered a large building and went down a large hall until the Dragons reached the door that lead to the Guardian chamber. They shot a quick glance at each other, and opened the door. Inside was a circular room and to the back of the room there were four separate flags, each representing a specific element. In front of the flag each of the Guardians that represented that element sat. All looked up when they heard the doors open, to see the Purple Dragon, along with the Black Dragoness. Each of the guardians had a smile on their face.

"Welcome back," all the guardians said in unison. Terrador was the first to stand, then all the others. The young Dragons began to take a bow to the Elder Guardians, but before they could, both saw the Elder Guardians bow themselves.

"It is good to see that you two have returned." Terrador's voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Indeed, it is undeniably splendid to perceive that your reappearance has come deprived of any damages to yourself." Spyro heard a buzz of wings behind him.

"I swear when are you going to learn the language." Sparx looked ahead of Spyro at the Lightning Guardian. There seemed to be a slight laugh that came from Cyril and Terrador.

"You two saved this planet, we all thank you." Terrador's dominant voice continued to echo throughout the halls. The ice guardian appeared to be somewhat concerned.

"I know that you only just got back, but I must ask, where is Ignitus." Cynder stepped forward with a face of sadness.

"Ignitus," Cynder sighed, "Ignitus died getting us through the belt of fire." The news came as a great shock to the guardians.

"May he rest in peace with the ancestors." The guardians all said in unison. The room became silent for a few moments until Terrador broke the silence.

"That raises another issue. With the death of Ignitus, another must take his place." Cynder clocked her head sideways.

"Are you asking Spyro to become the Fire Guardian?" Cynder looking upon Terrador. Volteer opened his mouth to speak.

"While Spyro would make an excellent Fire Guardian, he uses all four elements. The Fire Guardian must be specialized into the element of Flame."

"Finally, he says something that's understandable." Sparx mumbled under his breath.

"But there aren't any other Dragons. They all died during the war with Malefor and his apes." Spyro looking intimately at the Lighting Guardian.

"That is what we thought, but I decided to do some research myself, and I believe that there may be other Dragons, they simply went into hiding. From what I can tell they developed their own cities or colonies." Hunter entered the room, but no one noticed over the conversation. Terrador looked to his side facing the Lightning Guardian.

"And how could we discover where they could possibly be?" Volteer turned his attention to the Cheetah in the back of the room.

"Hunter, can you please step forward." Hunter did as he was asked until he was in the middle of the room, between Cynder and Spyro. "You can use your hawks to identify any other Dragons, or am I mistaken?"

"They can, I will send them out right away."

"We appreciate it." Hunter quickly rushed out of the building. Cyril turned his attention to the Young Dragons.

"One last question. Where have you two been? We haven't heard from you since you set out to defeat Malefor." Spyro appeared to look nervous, turning his head to Cyril.

"Well- "Cynder quickly saved Spyro from embarrassing himself.

"We don't mean to be rude, but we haven't eaten anything for the past two days trying to get here. Do you mind if we were to talk about this tomorrow?" Terrador looked at the young Dragoness.

"Of course. Mason will escort you to the dining area, and then to your rooms." Spyro looked at the Green Dragon.

"Our rooms?" Sparx let out a chuckle.

"Spyro never had his own room back at home. He would just sleep outside mine." Sparx let out another laugh. The Purple Dragon looked at his brother.

"You haven't changed at all have you?"

"I'm the same old Sparx you've grown to know and love." Cynder rolled her eyes.

"That's great," Cynder said with a sarcastic tone to her voice. This caused the everyone in the room to laugh. A mole entered the room. "You called for me guardians." The mole had his eyes on the Purple and Black Dragons.

"Please escort Spyro and Cynder to the dining area, and to their rooms."

"Understood." Mason walked to the Dragons. "Hello, my name is- "Spyro interrupted Mason before he could finish his sentence.

"You don't need to introduce yourself Mason. We've already met, remember?" The Mole smiled.

"Glad to know that you haven't forgotten." The three were just about to leave the building, until Terrador called out.

"Good night young Dragons, we will see you tomorrow." The doors closed leaving the guardians in their chamber.

"Hey Spyro, I'll be heading to bed early."

"Alright Sparx see you tomorrow." The Dragon fly buzzed off to a different section of the Temple.

The two Dragons were walking next to eachother, they turned their head to speak with one with one another.

"Do you really think they'll find more Dragons." Cynder looking at Spyro waiting for an answer.

"I really hope so, it would be great to know that there's more to our kind than just us, and to know that that at least not as many Dragons died. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I suppose so."

Spyro moved next to Mason to speak with him. "So how have things been since we defeated the Dark Master."

"We haven't had any attacks; the city has prospered. Truly I believe this city has never seen such prosperity." Spyro and Cynder were both happy to see how well the city was doing. They all quickly took a left to see a large room with tables and seats. Not many were eating do to it being so late. Spyro and Cynder helped themselves to legs of lamb. Once both Dragons finished their meal they walked back to the door that led to the hallway where Mason was waiting. The Dragons were led to a spiral staircase going up. They walked up the tower's stairs until they nearly reached the top. Mason looked at Cynder.

"This is your room."

"Thank you, Mason. Real quick, where is Spyro's room?"

"His would be just above yours, at the top of the tower."

"Thank you, Mason. Goodnight!"

"Good night." Mason was put in a very good mood to see the two Dragons so excited to be in the city again. Mason and Spyro walked up the stairs for a short period of time reaching the top of the tower.

"This is your room."

"Thank you, Mason. Goodnight." Spyro began to enter his room until he heard a voice behind him.

"Goodnight Master Spyro." Spyro quickly looked back to see the mole gone.

"Master?" Spyro quickly moved on and entered his room to see it to be quite large. "Wow." Spyro was excited himself to have a room. There was just about nothing in the room aside for a fireplace and a pile of pillows, with Sparx asleep on one of the pillows. Spyro noticed that there appeared to be a balcony. Spyro walked over to it, but suddenly something shot into his room through Spyro's balcony. Instantly Spyro jumped back unsheathing his teeth and claws. He walked closer to whatever entered his room, it was Cynder. Spyro instantly relaxed seeing who it was.

"Did I scare you?" Cynder was laughing.

"Yeah just a bit. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you goodnight so I thought to jump up here." Cynder walked by close to the Purple Dragon brushing herself against him. Cynder whispered into his ear, "goodnight." She then quickly pressed her lips against Spyro's. Spyro's cheeks instantly turned red, not moving a muscle. A giggle escaped from Cynder's lips before she jumped from Spyro's balcony into her own. Spyro still not moving, after several moments he moved to the pile of pillows to lay his head on. As his eyelids began to droop down Sparx raised his head from the pillow he was on.

"You two seem to be getting along well."


	4. Chapter 4

"Spyro. Spyro!" Cynder began to shake Spyro while he was in his sleep. "Spyro!" Cynder took a few steps back and breathed out a gust of wind. Instantly Spyro shot up from where he was sleeping.

"Was that really necessary?" Spyro was shivering from the cold. Spyro quickly shot a bolt of fire into the fireplace and sat next to it.

"Sorry Spyro, the guardians need us. From what I heard Hunter managed to find Dragons." Spyro instantly burst up with energy. Jumping into the air.

"Lead the way!" Both quickly took off from the balcony rather than taking the stairs to not waste a single moment. They soon reached the entrance to the Guardian Chamber, and opened the door. In the middle of the room stood Hunter with a hawk flying just next to him squawking. Terrador saw the two young Dragons enter the chamber.

"Spyro, Cynder we have excellent news. Hunter seems to have discovered an inhabited Dragon City! Hunter please explain to them everything." Hunter turned his body to face the two Dragons.

"I found a Dragon City to the East of here. Within lives what I would guess to be at least 50 to 70 Dragons. I informed them of the current situation, and they are making their way here."

"When will they get there?" Spyro slightly turning his head waiting for a response.

"They will arrive four days from now, in the morning. You two may want to familiarize yourselves with the city for when they arrive."

"We'll make sure to get on that. Is there anything else that we should know?"

"Only that you should go eat. You are welcome to go wherever within and outside of the city, just please be within the city by nightfall." Terrador's voice continue to boom throughout the halls.

"Understood." Spyro then looked towards Volteer. "Hey Volteer, do you mind if I come in a bit and talk to you?"

"Not at all young Dragon." Already Volteer was pondered to what the Purple Dragon would request. Both Cynder and Spyro left the room to the guardians and moved on to the dining hall. As the two Dragons entered the dining hall they noticed that all the moles within this large room have turned their attention to them. The hundreds of moles voices echoed throughout the hall saying various things.

"The saviors have returned! Glory to Spyro! Glory to Cynder!" After several moments, they all stopped to see a single Mole who appeared to be a new addition to the Mole's army, step up in front of the two Dragons.

"Thank you, both of you. You saved the planet, we are forever in your debt." Spyro looked down to the Mole.

"There truly is no need to thank us." Both Cynder and Spyro smiled looking down at the mole.

"You two truly are humble. Either way I would still disagree, but it helps to know that you two truly do care and don't do it purely for fame and glory." The mole walked passed the two dragons to leave the dining hall. Spyro turned his head to the mole.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" The mole turned his head back to the Dragons.

"I'm Sam."

"Hope to see you around again." Cynder said to the Mole, truly brightening his day. He turned back to leave the room. The two Dragons continued to sit at a table and eat their breakfast. The two glancing at each other every few moments. They both finished their meal and made their way to the exit. The two Dragons would take a walk together every day after breakfast. They generally would walk in a forest or open fields, but this time they chose to walk in the city, familiarizing themselves with it. While walking Spyro turned his head to Cynder.

"I can't believe that there are other Dragons that are still alive." Cynder turned her attention to Spyro.

"Yeah, it's great to know that at least there wasn't as much damage caused through the wars." The two Dragons heard the buzzing of small wings behind them. Cynder smiled, rolling her eyes. "Great."

"Hey Spyro, you really think you're gonna get away with her alone after last night?" There was a massive grin on the Dragonflies face. Spyro's cheeks instantly turned red, while also wondering how this was gonna go. To Spyro's surprise Cynder didn't do anything, her cheeks turned red, embarrassed. Sparx simply laughed at the fact. "So, is Hunter back yet?" The two Dragons relaxed a bit, Spyro's cheeks no longer red.

"Yeah, he just got back. Turns out he found another Dragon City. Some of the Dragons are supposed to show up in a few days."

"Cool, well I'm going to." Sparx quickly cleared his throat. "I'm going to go talk to him, see you two love birds in a bit." Again, the two Dragons cheeks turned red. Spyro turned his head to Cynder.

"He really knows how to make things awkward doesn't he?"

"I can still hear you by the way!" Sparx voice called out to his brother. The two Dragons walked in silence until they were sure Sparx was nowhere near, occasionally shooting quick glances at each other. Eventually they began talking amongst each other for several minutes.

"Hey Cynder, I'm going to go speak with Volteer, I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok Spyro, I'll just be exploring the city while you're gone if you need me." Spyro turned around and took off heading in the direction of the temple. Spyro soon reached the entrance to the temple, and soon afterwards he opened the door to the Guardian Chamber.

"Ah Spyro, you wished to speak with me, correct?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all, follow me." Spyro did as he was asked, this lead him to a large room filled with books and different mechanisms that Spyro had no idea how to operate, let alone what they were. "So what is it that you wish to enquire Spyro?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could." Spyro looked down for a moment knowing that what he would ask would seem absurd to the Guardian. The Purple Dragon looked back up at Volteer. "I wanted to know if you could teach me how to read?"

"Wait you don't understand how to read?" Spyro shook his head looking at the Lightning Guardian. "My, word, I didn't think that would be conceivable, but better to start to acquire the trait now rather than never. This would also support a previous hypothesis of mine."

"And what would that be." Spyro slightly clocking his head to the side looking up at the Yellow Dragon.

"It is acknowledged that you mastered all four elements yes?" Spyro nodded his head. "Well you succeeded to master all four elements in the matter of a few days. Many Dragons may devote half or more of their life to master an element, but you mastered numerous within a brief period of time, this is an achievement that even Malefor himself couldn't do. Because of this I believe that your mind manages to learn, and comprehend concepts much faster than the middling, or average Dragon." The Guardian turned around. "Come with me."

Spyro followed the Guardian into what appeared to be Volteer's living quarters. There were hundreds upon thousands of books. Spyro now knowing what the Dragon did in his spare time.

"Please sit." Spyro spent the next thirty minutes learning and by the end of it all he managed to be able to read a book with ease, high enough in level that even Volteer struggled with the book. "This is truly spectacular, you managed to exceed my own reading level in the matter of minutes, where for me it took decades. Spyro, if you can could you return to me about the equivalent time tomorrow, I have one last thing that I would like to make an attempt at."

"Sure"

"Run along now, I don't believe Cynder would appreciate to be kept waiting." Spyro's cheeks turned red.

"Did Sparx tell you?" The Lightning Guardian laughed at the comment.

"Young Dragon, it was very evident the minute the two of you returned that you shared a much more robust bond with each other." Spyro's cheeks were still red, he turned to leave. "Same time tomorrow Spyro if you can." While running Spyro turned his head back to the Guardian and nodded his head.

The Purple Dragon left the temple in search of Cynder. Spyro eventually found her walking in the city. He landed right next to Cynder, causing her to jump back a few feet.

"Was the really necessary Spyro?" Spyro heard a buzzing behind him

"Hey Sparx, you think you can show us around the city." The Dragon's spent the rest of their day being guided around the city by Sparx. Soon the sun descended from the sky. The Dragons continued to wander around the city until it was night. They all returned to the temple, and ascended the stairs until they reached Cynder's room.

"Goodnight Cynder." Cynder yawned.

"Goodnight Spyro, see you tomorrow." Cynder turned to enter her room. Spyro ascended the stairs, and entered his room to see Sparx already asleep on one of the pillows. Spyro noticed that there were multiple bookshelves, consisting of many different books. Spyro saw a note on the first bookshelf.

"I thought you might appreciate this -Volteer" Spyro smiled, looking forward to reading the books on his shelves. Sparx raised his head to the Purple Dragon.

"I see you've also noticed the new shelves. Since when could you read anyway?"

"Since today." Spyro walked by the pile of pillows and laid down.

"Oh, you know at this point I won't even ask. Well goodnight Spyro."

"Goodnight Sparx." The Purple Dragon closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The next day, to Spyro's surprise didn't start off with Cynder waking him. The Purple Dragon raised his head up, and saw that he had awoken early. He tried to go back to sleep, but failed. The Dragon raised from his resting spot, and thought that it would be best to read one of the many books he now owned until sunrise. Spyro looked at the many books, but only one immediately caught his eye. The book titled "The Purple Dragon." Though the manuscript wasn't in any form of recognizable text to him. It appeared to be a different language, but somehow Spyro managed to be able to read it. Spyro grabbed the book carefully in his jaws, and went to his balcony. He quickly jumped from his balcony down into Cynder's waiting for her to wake. Spyro sat to read the book, and to his amazement he read it with ease, though he didn't know the language, it was as if it translated itself to the language that he already understood.

Spyro believed that it would be best to address Volteer about this as soon as possible. Spyro again grabbed the book lightly within his jaws and took off from the balcony of Cynder and led himself to the Chamber of the Guardians. Spyro entered the room, and to his surprise Volteer was the only one awake, none of the others. Volteer was reading a book himself, after a few moments he turned his head to the Dragon.

"Ah Spyro, you are awake early." Volteer looked at the book in the mouth of Spyro. "I see that you have been using the books that I included within your room." Volteer smiled. Spyro set the book down from his jaws to the floor. Volteer quickly looked down at the book. "Oh my, I believe that I placed that book in your room by accident."

"Well, the book is actually what I needed to speak to you about."

"Yes, I know that you can't read it."

"Actually, it's the opposite. I can read it, though I don't know why. I don't recognize any of the symbols that pass as the characters in that language." Volteer shot up to Spyro, immediately standing from where he was.

"My goodness, Spyro please follow me into my quarters. And bring the book." Spyro quickly did as he was asked and followed behind the Yellow Dragon. The two Dragons entered Volteer's room, again Spyro gazing at the many books, though many of them were not there. Spyro soon realized that many of the books that were once in Volteer's quarters are now in Spyro's. "You can set the book down there." Volteer pointed to a mat in the corner of his room. Spyro set the book down and looked at the Lightning Guardian. "Spyro could you please read the title?"  
"Yeah. It says the Purple Dragon."

"Could you please open the book and read some of its content." Spyro turned around and flipped to the first page.

"It's talking about the kind of powers that Purple Dragon can possess. It's saying that a Purple Dragon can not only master the well-known elements, fire, ice, lightning, and earth, but they can go beyond that. Purple Dragons can master all powers possible to Dragons, such as Nature, or Nether."

"This is truly fascinating, I wouldn't believe it possible if you didn't just read the book tome."

"Uhm, Master Volteer, I don't mean to be rude but can you please explain to me what it is?"

"It's not rude at all Young Dragon. Spyro, the book that you just read with seemingly ease uses a language that hasn't been used in over five thousand years. It is ancient Dragonian, the ancient language of the Dragons." Spyro shot up into the air to the news.

"But then how would I be able to understand it, let alone read it."

"I truly am unsure, but I believe if you were to continue to read the book, you may find the answer. Spyro remember, there are none that can read ancient Dragon tongue, it took me three decades to translate the first page."

"So, what was it that you wanted me for today."

"It has already been solved. I wanted to see if you could learn and if so how long it would take for you to understand Dragonian." After a few moments Volteer opened his mouth to speak. "You won't need to come in to speak to me today. And you may want to get some more sleep, it will be a few hours until day." Spyro began to walk out of Volteer's room. "Don't forget the book!"

"Right." A chuckle came from Spyro's lips. Spyro lightly grabbed the book in his jaws, and rushed out of the Guardians room, and soon entering his own. Spyro placed the book back to where he originally found it, and proceeded to go back to sleep.

Spyro awoke to the day how he had expected to. Cynder released a large gust of wind on the Dragon, causing him to jump up and hit his head on the roof.

"Is there any other way that you could wake me up?" Spyro rubbed his head with his paw. He shivered and shot fire into the fireplace.

"Yeah, I could use my poison."

"You know what, I take it back use all the wind you want." Cynder laughed.

"I don't see why this is funny, Spyro isn't the only one getting tormented by you." Sparx flew next to the fireplace, getting as close as he could without burning himself. Cynder continued to laugh.

"Glad to add you to the list." Spyro laughed at the comment. They all continued to spend the next two days much like they had before. Spyro was getting ready to go to sleep, knowing that the Dragon's would be arriving the next day. Spyro's eyes began to close until he noticed a mole walk into his room.

"I don't mean to intrude, Terrador has requested for you to arrive early in the morning, before the new Dragons are to arrive." Spyro looked up to the mole, recognizing his face.

"Thanks Sam, goodnight. If you can tell Terrador that I will make sure to be there as soon as possible." Spyro again put his head down and began to close his eyes.

"I will make sure to tell him. Goodnight master Spyro." Spyro's head instantly shot up, to see the mole gone.

"Why are they calling me master?"


	5. Chapter 5

Spyro awoke the next day to surprisingly not see Cynder in his room to shoot wind at him. The young Dragon looked around his room, the only thing he could spot was Sparx sleeping on one of Spyro's pillows. Spyro got up from his resting place, and moved to his balcony. He jumped from his balcony into Cynder's to see that the Black Dragoness was still sleeping. Spyro walked next to the Dragoness and nudged her with his snout. She was still asleep.

"Cynder." Spyro was whispering into the Dragonesses ear. He nudged her again. "Cynder." The Dragoness's eyes opened.

"Oh, hey Spyro. For the first time, I'm not waking you up." Spyro chuckled.

"Terrador asked us to show up early before the Dragon's showed up." Cynder seemed to just remember something.

"Crap! I forgot that they were going to be there today. Thanks for waking me up Spyro." Cynder quickly jumped from her resting place ready to leave. She stood at the balcony, looking back at Spyro.

"No problem." Spyro was smiling at Cynder. He was staring at the young Dragoness. Cynder chuckled.

"Are you going to stare at me or are we going?" Spyro's cheeks turned red, Cynder giggled. "Come-on." Cynder jumped from her balcony gliding to the entrance to the main temple, with Spyro closely following behind. The two Dragons soon opened the door to the Guardian Chamber. They walked to the center of the room.

"Ah Spyro, Cynder, glad to see that you got the message. Terrador's voice echoed throughout the halls "You two may possibly be wondering what we called you here for so early." Terrador paused for a moment. "We must explain to you the steps, and traditions that are followed for one to become guardian-" Terrador was interrupted by the sound of a door opening behind the two young Dragons in front of him. There walked in a Dragon that could have passed as the brother of Ignitus. They both held many similar traits, except the Dragon that walked in had maroon colored horns. Spyro and Cynder stepped back to the side of the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You've arrived early." Terrador smiled to the Dragon. "Glad to see you Blazeus."

"It's good to see you to Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer." All the Guardians giving a slight bow to the Red Dragon." Blazeus turned his attention to the Young Dragons standing to the side of the room. "The Purple Dragon? It's is an honor to meet you."

Terrador looked at Spyro. "This is Spyro." The Purple Dragon took a bow to Blazeus. Terrador then looked at the Black Dragoness. "And she is Cynder." Cynder followed Spyro's example, but saw the face of shock on the red Dragon's face. Terrador noticed this along with Spyro.

"Cynder." The Dragon paused for a moment. "The Terror of the Skies, but how is that possible? You are only a hatchling."

"Cynder's egg was stolen, she was twisted and forced to do the bidding of Malefor."

"I'm ashamed of what I did, but It's thanks to Spyro that I have control over my own mind now. He saved me." The Red Dragon looked at Cynder sympathetically.

"There is no need for you to feel ashamed, do not dwell on the past. I'm glad to know that you have your own mind to yourself." Cynder took a bow. Spyro stepped up to speak.

"I don't mean to come off as rude, but are you going to be the next Fire Guardian?" The Red Dragon laughed.

"It would be an honor if I could, but I've grown to be too old, and it breaks tradition."

"Tradition?" Both Spyro and Cynder said in unison. The Red Dragon again laughed aloud.

"There are two candidates, both of opposite genders. They are both at a very young age, generally close to the age of you two and through a series of lessons and trials the current Guardians will choose who they believe would make the superior Guardian of the two. Speaking of which let me introduce you to the candidates." The Dragon turned to the door behind him. "You two can come in now!" The Dragon turned back around facing the guardians, behind him the doors opened. First walked out a Red Dragon, the belly scales were yellow as were his horns. The Young Dragon looked much like Spyro, but had a much more pointed snout than the Purple Dragon. He walked out in a very proud stance, standing next to Blazeus. "This here is my Grandson Flame." The young Dragon gave a bow to the Guardians. And to the other side of Blazeus walked out a pink Dragoness with Yellow horns, and a golden necklace that had a red heart. The Dragoness gave a flirty look, gazing at the Purple Dragon.

"And this is Ember."

Spyro caught himself looking at the Pink Dragoness before quickly turning away. The proud red Dragon looked to the side of the room to see Spyro standing there. He quickly began to back up, going from a face of confidence, to a face of nervousness.

"Is-is that Spyro?" Flame said quietly. HIs voice was shaky, as well was his body. Cynder whispered into Spyro's ear.

"Someone seems nervous to see you." Spyro looked at Flame and smiled. Flame began to relax a bit.

"I will leave you two to speak with the guardians, I'll be waiting at the entrance to the temple." The Dragon left the candidates in the room with the Guardians, along with Cynder and Spyro. Terrador looked at the two Dragons standing at the entrance to the chamber.

"You four are free to go, Ember, Flame, remember you are welcome to go outside of the walls, just make sure that you are within the city by nightfall. Your training will begin tomorrow morning. Cynder, Spyro if you wish you can come and help with training. It would be appreciated."

"U-understood." Flame was still slightly shaken.

"We'll be there." Spyro and Cynder again speaking in unison.

"Well go on." The Young Dragons turned to the exit and left the room. Flame was already speaking with his Grandfather by the time Spyro and Cynder left the building.

"Hey Grandpa, if you don't mind I'm going to look around the city."

"Not at all Flame, enjoy yourself." Flame turned and walked in the other direction. Cynder looked at Spyro.

"You wanna go say hi." Spyro chuckled, and went at a slow run until he was next to Flame, and Cynder on his other side. Flame looked to his side to see Spyro walking by him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Oh, h-hi." Spyro stopped Flame from embarrassing himself.

"You can lighten up a bit. I'm not going to do anything." Spyro smiled to the Red Dragon. Cynder then also turned to Flame.

"Yeah, Spyro doesn't bite…. Usually." Spyro looked at The Black Dragoness.

"Cynder!"

"What, I'm just warning him." Cynder was smiling. Flame felt a chuckle come from his lips.

"Yeah sorry, it's just that." Flame turned his head back to Spyro. "I never actually thought I would meet you face to face."

"Why not?"

"Well it's just that you're kind of a legend back at home. You know, the Purple Dragon that defeated the Dark Master himself, and saved the world."

"Well I can't take all the credit for defeating the Dark Master."

"Why? Wasn't it you that defeated him in the first place." Spyro looked back at Cynder.

"Well chances are I couldn't have done it without Cynder."

"Wow, they never really mentioned that."

"Well you're gonna need to tell them." Cynder looked at Spyro, with her cheeks slightly red, but not very noticeable.

"Spyro, there really isn't a point in that."

"What? It's true, if you weren't there I probably would have gotten my tail handed to me." Flame was in the middle of the two.

"They'll know." Spyro smiled to hear this from Flame.

"So, you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah that would be great!" The Dragons turned around to make their way to the Dining hall.

"Crap! Sorry guys, I forgot something in my room, I'll meet you two in the Dining Hall." Quickly Cynder took off heading for the tower.

"Spyro can I ask you something."

"Yeah go ahead."

"What was it like to fight the Dark Master?" Spyro turned his head to the Dragon. Almost about to speak, but a Pink Dragoness began to walk next to Spyro, grazing herself against him slightly. Spyro jumped up slightly. The Dragoness giggled.

"Hi there Spyro!" The Dragoness spoke to Spyro with a soothing, yet flirtatious tone. Spyro moved so he wasn't getting grazed by the candidate.

"Oh, hi Ember."

"So, where you boys going." Flame turned his head to Ember.

"We were just going to eat?"

"You mind if I join you?" Flame turned his head to Spyro, not speaking himself.

"Yeah we don't mind.  
"Then I'll see you there." The Pink Dragoness again speaking with a soft flirtatious tone. She ran forward, until turning her head to Spyro, giving a kittenish wink. Spyro's cheeks turned red. Flame had a bit of a frown on his face.

"So Spyro, what would you call the element that you are best at?"

"Honestly, probably Fire."

"Why is that."

"Well, it was the first element that I learned, and the first one that I mastered."

"So, what would you call your strongest elemental breath?"

"Well, it's not really an element, or one that you know at least."

"Huh?"

"Hold on, it would probably be best if I showed you." Spyro stepped back, and a Purple energy seemed to build up from the back of his throat. Suddenly a purple laser emanated from the Dragon's mouth, shooting into the sky. Flame quickly jumped back as if a bomb that was about to go off. Spyro closed his mouth and looked at Flame.

"What the Hell was that!" Flame was breathing heavily, but began to relax. Spyro was laughing.

"That was my strongest ability." Spyro smiled at the Red Dragon.

"I've never seen that before. What is it?" Flame was tense, but no longer scared.

"Well from what I've read, that is called Convexity, or Aether. It is an element that only Purple Dragons can use with the acceptation of Cynder. It's supposed to be the strongest element, or ability in general that a Dragon could use." Flames face was purely in awe. "Well let's get going, we're going to miss breakfast." Spyro took off with a run to the Dinging Hall with Flame close behind him.

"Where are they?" Cynder was rummaging through her belongings. She opened a chest moving what was inside. Cynder then saw what she was looking for. They were two pairs of Golden Bracers with the symbol of fire on the top, along with many fire like runes running through the bracers. She grabbed them within her jaws and made her way to the dining hall. She entered to see Spyro speaking with Ember and Flame at one of the tables. She made her way there, and sat next to Spyro, setting the bracers on the table, placing them in front of Flame and Ember. Flame clocked his head to the side looking at the Black Dragoness.

"Uhm. I don't mean to be rude, but what are these?" Cynder smiled to the Red Dragon.

"They're wrist bracers. I found them in the inner depths of the city. It was in one of the training rooms of fire. The Ancient Masters of Fire would wear those. Thought of giving them to you two as a sort of welcome to the city gift."

"Oh wow, that's really thoughtful of you." Flame put one of his paws through the bracers attempting to put them on. "Oh, they're kind of big." Cynder began to frown, but suddenly the bracers began to glow Red, and shrinked to fit on the wrist of the Red Dragon. All four Dragons stared in awe at the bracers. "Ok, I think they fit." All four Dragon's laughed. Flame put on the other bracer on his wrist. "Thanks a lot, Cynder, this was really nice of you. I'm not really one for wearing armor, but I'm definitely keeping these."

"Glad to know that you like them." Cynder continued to smile. Ember tried to put the bracers on, but for some reason the bracers wouldn't shrink to fit. Cynder saw this, and looked somewhat puzzled. The Pink Dragoness sighed.

"Oh well, thanks anyway Cynder, that was really nice of you." The Pink Dragoness smiled, and Cynder returned the smile.

"So, what did I miss?" Flame took a breath in to speak.

"Oh, only Spyro shooting a Purple laser into the sky. Other than that, not much."

"What!" Cynder looked at Spyro clocking her head to the side.

"I showed Flame the breath that we used to defeat Malefor." Flame looked back at Spyro.

"Who's Malefor?" Both Cynder and Spyro looked at Flame amazed that they wouldn't know.

"The Dark Master." Spyro and Cynder both spoke in unison.

"Wow I didn't even know he had a name." There was a buzzing of wings coming from behind Spyro and Cynder. Cynder rolled her eyes knowing who it is while giving a smile.

"Me to, I always thought he was one of those he who shall not be named kind of people" Sparx was flying just above Spyro rubbing one of his eyes. Flame looked up at the Dragonfly.

"Uhm, who are you?" Spyro spoke before Sparx had the chance. During which Sparx flew next to Spyro to eat.

"This is my brother, Sparx." Ember quickly spat out the food that she had in her mouth hitting Sparx. Sending him to the floor.

"Oh, come on! I wanted food not that food!"

"Your brother?" Flame and Ember both spoke out at the same time.

"We grew up together." Sparx began flying again wiping off the already chewed food covering his body. "I was taken care of by Dragonflies for a while." Sparx looked at his brother and then at Flame.

"Yeah, for a while he actually thought he was a Dragonfly." Everyone laughed except for Spyro.

"Sparx!"

"What? They ought to know about you."

"I think it's cute." Ember returned to her soft flirtatious voice. She was gazing at Spyro. Cynder's face began to become tense.

"Hey Spyro you wanna go out on a walk?"

"But you haven't eaten yet."

"It's fine, I'm not hungry."

"Uhm, if you're sure." Cynder got up and went to the entrance, waiting for Spyro. "Hey Flame, if you want to, maybe we could hang out later?" Flame jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah, sure!" Flame tried to make himself look relaxed, to no success.

"Great."

"Goodbye Spyro." Ember spoke in her soft, voluptuous voice, grazing her tail against Spyro's leg. Spyro quickly jumped up, and rushed out of the dining room with Cynder. Flame and Ember exchanged glances for a moment.

"Uhm Ember."

"Yeah?"

"I know that we are competing for guardian but I hope that we can be friends, and not enemies." Ember chuckled.

"I don't think of you as my enemy Flame." Ember was no longer speaking how she does with Spyro. "I'm happy to call you my friend." Ember smiled at the Red Dragon. Flame breathed a sigh of relief.

Rather than walking in the city like Spyro and Cynder have previously, they decided to walk just outside the wall.

"Something on your mind Cynder?"

"No, not really why?"

"You just seem a little tense."

"Yeah sorry. Just thinking."

"Of?" Cynder her head to face Spyro.

"Doesn't matter, so what do you think of the Fire candidates?" Spyro also turning her head to face Cynder.

"Well so far positive thoughts. Flame is cool, and pretty confident in himself."

"When he's not around you." The two chuckled.

"He's lightened up a lot. Ember I haven't really spoken to her much, but she's sweet." Cynder's eyes began to form a face of horror. "But, I don't know, she's kind of weird, at least when she's around me." Cynder relaxed.

"So, who do you think is going to become guardian?"

"At this point, I don't know. We haven't even seen how they fight yet, so it is kind of hard to see what they can do." A golden light suddenly zoomed just in front of Spyro's eyes.

"Hey Spyro!" The Purple Dragon covered his eyes from the blinding light. "Oh, sorry." The Dragonfly moved next to Spyro. "So, who are the new kids?" Spyro turned to the Dragonfly.

"The Red Dragon's name is Flame, and the Pink Dragoness is Ember."

"Cool, so what are you two lovebir-" Spyro tapped a paw against the ground. Suddenly a hollow pillar of Earth shot up and trapped the Dragonfly. "Come-on Spyro, that's not funny!" The Dragonfly was screaming, while pounding his fist against the rock that trapped him. While this was all occurring Cynder and Spyro were laughing. Cynder went close to Spyro's ear to whisper.

"Alright, let's be completely quiet to make him think we left." Spyro nodded his head. The two Dragons sat still not moving a single muscle. Nearly a minute passed by.

"Did you guys really just leave!" The Dragonfly called out. Sparx then began to speak under his breath. "Well I might as well be honest with myself, I probably deserved it." Just as the Dragonfly said this the pillar of Earth that once trapped the Dragonfly was absorbed into the earth. Sparx fell to the ground, he lifted his head to see a Purple Dragon, and a Black Dragoness leaning their head over Sparx with a smile on their face. Cynder opened her lips to speak.

"Did you say something Sparx?"

"Uh, no, no, I didn't say anything." Spyro looked closer into the Dragonfly's eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause I could have sworn that you said-" Before the Purple Dragon could finish speaking the Dragonfly zipped up into the sky, flying over the wall.

"I gotta go! I need to talk to uh, what's his name, oh yeah Flame. See you two lov- I mean See you two in a bit." The two Dragons burst out in laughter. Cynder looked at Spyro trying to stop laughing.

"What a good start to the morning."

Several hours in the day passed without anything happening. Terrador went on a flight in the late evening. The Guardian looked to his left to see a purple beam shooting into the sky from the nearby forest. The Green Dragon immediately took full flight towards the beam. Both teeth and claws bared, ready to attack. The Dragon landed and made his way through the vegetation in the direction of the beam. The beam dissipated. The Guardian found himself looking at a Red and Purple Dragon.

"Spyro, no matter how many times you use that, it will never become not cool to look at." The purple Dragon laughed. The Young Dragons heard foot stomping behind them, they both quickly turned around with claws and teeth at the ready.

"Oh, hey Terrador."

"What are you two doing?" Even when not in the Guardian Chamber Terrador's voice continued to echo.

"Sorry Terrador, I was showing Flame my Convexity ray." Terrador looked furious.

"It's not his fault, I asked him to." Spyro opened his mouth to speak, ready to defend his new friend.

"Can you two please not fight over who is to blame. Spyro, all I ask is to not do that again. I thought that we may have been under attack." The Purple Dragon bowed to Terrador.

"I understand. I truly am sorry Terrador." Terrador looked down at the two hatchlings.

"You two may want to make your way back to the city, it will be dark soon." The Green Dragon turned around and took flight. Spyro turned to the Red Dragon.

"You should head to bed early, training starts tomorrow."

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow Spyro." Flame took off into the skies. He called out through the trees.

"Goodnight Spyro!" The Purple Dragon smiled, suddenly everything around the Dragon turned to a light purple tint. Spyro took off from the sky, and saw Flame moving at the speed of a snail. Flying next to flame. The Fire Dragon looked to the side where one second there was nothing, and then suddenly there was a slight blur and Spyro was flying next to him. Flame jumped back with a scream. "How did you, WHAT!" Spyro laughed.

"I have the ability to control time."

"What?"

"I'll explain to you tomorrow. Goodnight Flame." Spyro flew into his room through his balcony, and went to sleep.

"Spyro." Cynder nudged Spyro again. "Spyro." Cynder began to shake the Purple Dragon. "SPYRO!" The Purple Dragon opened his eyes, to what he would have expected to have been him being blasted by wind. Spyro shook his head.

"Good morning, Cynder how come no wind? I'm not complaining though."

"Well you woke me up yesterday nicely, so I thought to return the favor." Cynder smiled. "But don't get used to it. Now get up, Flame and Ember are waiting on us."

"Isn't it early for training?"

"We aren't going to their training yet."

"Then where are we going?"  
"We thought that we could hang out a bit before training." Spyro got up and stretched out.

"Alright, lead the way." They both took off from Spyro's room, and flew to the wall on the other side of the city. They landed to see that Ember and Flame have been waiting for them.

"Hey Flame, hey Ember. Good morning."

"Hi Spyro, good morning." Ember again speaking in her soft voice, and flirtatious face. Cynder felt her claws go deep into the floor of the wall. Ember walked by and brushed herself against Spyro. The Purple Dragon jumped back what looked to be several feet, cheeks red, and seemingly paralyzed. Ember giggled. Cynder nearly leaped at Ember, but held back. After a few moments Cynder spoke to Ember.

"Hey Ember, I wanted to talk with you."

"Oh, sure Cynder." The Pink Dragoness was no longer speaking in her soft voice. The two Dragonesses walked away. Flame saw the Dragonesses walk away. He himself walked next to Spyro.

"What is with you and chicks?"

Cynder led Ember inside one of the nearby watchtowers implemented onto the wall. "So, what'd you need Cynder?"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Cynder was yelling at the Pink Dragoness. The Black Dragoness had her teeth and claws unsheathed ready to attack

"Woah, what is this about?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? THE WAY YOU''VE BEEN ACTING ABOUT SPYRO!"

"So that is what this is about." Ember laughed then looked at the Black Dragoness. "Why are you getting so defensive about it? It's not like you two are mates, or are you?"

"What? No." Cynder scathed out.

"Then Spyro is open game, and it's hunting season."

"Why you arrogant, stupid little bitc-" Cynder heard footsteps behind her stopping in her place. She turned her head around to see Spyro.

"Terrador said that the fire training has started, we need to get to the Main Temple training room. Spyro stepped outside waiting for Cynder. Cynder gave a growl to Ember as she walked by, whispering in her ear.

"This isn't over." Ember continued in her jolly way smiling the entire time. Ember walked by Spyro, but before she could do anything Spyro stepped back.

"I'll see you at the temple Spyro." Ember still speaking in her soft voice. Cynder walked out from the tower to see Spyro waiting for her. Cynder quickly ran up to Spyro, cuddling her head under his chin. Spyro did not expect this from Cynder, but held her close with his wing.

"Are you alright Cynder."

"I'm fine Spyro."

"You do know that I'm there for you one hundred percent of the time. You can tell me anything."

"Spyro, really everything is fine." Cynder cooed from under Spyro's chin. The Black Dragoness despised lying to Spyro. She then backed up. "Well let's get going."

They made their way into the training room at the main temple to see Terrador, as well as the Fire candidates waiting.

"Good you two are here. Now we can begin. Flame, Ember." Flame quickly perked up, in a prideful stance looking at Terrador. Cynder was simply sitting waiting for Terrador to finish. "Good, now starting today, every time you first enter this room you will be challenged with the same test every day to see what you've learned. For you to be a great Guardian, you need to at least be able to hold you own against a legend." Flame already began to become slightly nervous for what is to come, as if he already knew. "You each are going to spar. But not with each other, Flame, you will go up against Spyro." The Fire candidate instantly left his prideful stance, and looked back at Spyro. It was as if Spyro looked at Flame and gave a 'you don't need to worry' look. Flame began to relax. "Ember, you will go against Cynder." The Pink Dragoness instantly draped to the floor in fear, she looked back at the Black Dragoness to see her smiling.

"Oh no."


	6. Chapter 6

The Pink Dragoness quickly perked up, avoiding showing her fearful look. Ember looked at Spyro, no longer fearful, but inspired to fight for him.

"The first to spar will be Ember and Cynder." Cynder continued to smile, taking her place. Ember moved to her place, not showing hesitation. "Begin!" Just as Terrador said this, Cynder seemingly vanished. She moved at the speed of lightning, into the shadows. Ember looked around, attentive to her surroundings. She heard something creep up behind her. Ember turned her head, and got hit in the face with wind sending her spiraling to the floor. Cynder leaped after Ember. The Pink Dragoness released a fire stream at Cynder, but to no avail the Black Dragoness blew it all out of the way with her wind. Cynder bolted straight into the gut of Ember, the Pink Dragoness felt the wind rush out of her body. Spyro began to run to stop the fight, but Cynder was too fast, she quickly sent a barrage of punches at the Pink Dragoness before adding wind to her fist, delivering the final blow sending Ember into the wall leaving a hole. Ember lay there lifeless, she could feel broken bones. The Dragoness was too weak to raise her head from the ground. Cynder looked to her side and saw Spyro shaking his head in disappointment before running to Ember. The smile on the face of the Black Dragoness quickly left her face.

"Are you ok Ember?" Ember tried to respond to Flame, but was even struggling to breathe. She began to bleed from her nose, as well as from a few other cuts she received in the fight.

"We should get her to the healer." Flame turned to Spyro and nodded in understanding, not knowing of what to say. Spyro turned to the Green Guardian, but Terrador didn't seem to do anything, is seemed like he was waiting for something. Flame looked at Spyro again and saw his face in amazement looking at Ember. The Red Dragon quickly turned back around to look at the heart in the necklace of Ember was glowing a bright red. Ember slowly began to get up, still feeling immense pain. Flame looked astonished.

"Ember, but how did you-"

"Flame, I would love to talk about it, but right now I feel like I should go to the healers." Ember seemed to struggle with every word. In the back Cynder looked astonished, not knowing exactly what was happening. It finally came to Cynder, the Red heart in Ember's necklace was made up of a Dragon healing crystal. Ember tried to take a step but immediately collapsed as soon as she put pressure on her paw. Spyro quickly ran past Flame, and picked up Ember, putting her on his back.

"Flame, while I'm flying to the healers, stay close so if she begins to slip you can get her."

"Got it." Spyro quickly again glanced at Cynder in disappointment before taking off into the sky setting out for the healers. Cynder looked at Terrador.

"Cynder, I think it may be best if you were to retire for the day." Tears began to build up in her eyes, she nodded to Terrador and quickly took off herself, but not for the healers, but for her room. The Black Dragoness soon reached the tower and entered her chamber through the balcony. Tears began to form in her eyes thinking of Spyro, and his face of disappointment. It seemed as if someone had heard her crying, but Cynder paid no mind to it. Soon through her door flew in a small golden Dragonfly.

"Woah, did something happen Cynder?" The Black Dragoness looked at Sparx, tears still in her eyes.

"It's nothing Sparx." There weren't as many tears anymore, but still sadness, as well as shame.

"Well, judging by your tears and overall sadness I'm going to take a guess and say that it's not nothing."

"Please leave me alone Sparx."

"Not until I find out what's going on."

"Please Spar- "

"Cynder, it's either you tell me, or I go ask Spyro, I just want to help." The Black Dragoness curiously looked at Sparx.

"I've never seen so serious." A smile crossed the Dragonflies face.

"Just trying to take care of my 2'nd favorite Dragon." Cynder's head slightly went up.

"Alright Sparx, since you're so dedicated."

"Yay! Story time!" The Black Dragoness went on to tell everything that had happened in the morning. Consisting of how Ember was around Spyro, how Cynder reacted, what happened within the watchtower, ultimately leading to the spar between The Black Dragoness and the Pink Dragoness. "So, what's the problem? Ember obviously had it coming, I support what you did. I would have helped if I wasn't the size of your claw." Cynder smiled to the Dragonfly.

"I couldn't care less about Ember, it's just that." A tear came from the eye of the Dragoness. "What I care about is Spyro. He looked at me as if I was a monster like he hated me."

"Cynder you really don't need to worry."

"Why not?

"Spyro cares for you too much to hate you."

"But after what I did to Ember. Don't get me wrong, I hated her, but I could even hear her bones break with every hit I gave her." A chill went down the spine of Sparx.

"Cynder, you love Spyro. Don't you?"

"Of course! With everything in me."

"I can promise you that Spyro cares for you just as much if not more about you as you care about him."

"Sparx I know you mean well, but I really don't know what to think after this morning."

"Cynder, I'm going to tell you something, and let's just keep it between us ok." The Black Dragoness nodded her head. "From what I can tell, you are practically all he can think about."

"What?"

"How about this Cynder, I've got an idea to show you how much Spyro really cares about you. Just give me a couple of weeks." The Dragonfly began to fly out of the room.

"Thank you Sparx." The Golden Dragonfly looked back at Cynder.

"Wow, that's something that I will only hear once in my lifetime huh?" The Dragoness chuckled.

"Can you do me a favor Sparx."

"We'll see, if it's dance with a goat than no." Cynder seemingly ignored the Dragonfly.

"Can you keep this conversation between us."

"Wow, I swear today is my lucky day. Now two once in a lifetime things have happened, a thanks, and you trusting me, but yeah Cynder, you have my word that this will stay between us."

"Thank you."

"There it is again, I swear, my lucky day!"

"Spyro, we're moving at a snail's pace right now! She's hurt!" Flame was calling out to the Purple Dragon flying above him.

"If she falls she'll die, and she is in no danger right now. She has a few bruises and broken bones, but her necklace healed the cuts stopping the bleeding." The two Dragons spent the next several minutes flying to the Healers before quickly diving into a building. Spyro looked around inside until he found a mole.

"Excuse me!" The mole turned his head to Spyro. "Our friend is hurt, she needs medical attention." The mole waved to Spyro and Flame.

"Follow me." The Dragons listened to the mole and followed. They were soon lead into a room with many tables as well as four other moles reading books. "Put your friend here." The mole was indicating to one of the tables.

"Flame can you help me?"

"You got it Spyro." Flame aided Spyro in getting Ember onto the table. The mole seemed to analyze the Pink Dragoness laying on the table. Ember began to whisper.

"Thanks a lot, you two." Flame smiled at the gesture. Flame was about to speak but Spyro cut him off.

"You need to relax Ember, you're not in any threat, but you took quite a beating back there."

"You got it Spyro." Even under pain Ember wouldn't leave her seductive voice. The mole seemed to get done looking over the Dragoness.

"She'll be in good enough condition to leave tomorrow morning." The mole looked at Ember. "When you get out take it easy for the next two days, give that healing necklace a chance to help." Spyro seemed to clock his head to the side looking at the mole curiously. "Ah, you don't know what a healing necklace is. They are very ancient, very powerful. They're known to have the power of healing. It is much faster and much more effective than standard healing techniques. Did you know about this young Dragoness?" Ember nodded her head to the mole. Flame blurted out.

"Wow, that's cool." The mole looked at the Red Dragon and smiled. Spyro looked at Ember.

"I'll be back to check on you in an hour." Spyro looked at the Pink Dragoness, completely confused to why Cynder would do such a thing. The worst possible thing hit the mind of the Purple Dragon, maybe Cynder's been corrupted. Spyro quickly shook the thought out of his head before going out the door, taking one last glimpse at Ember, who smiled back at the Dragon. "Flame you gonna come?"

"No, I think I'll stay here, see you in an hour." The Dragon left the room, no longer in sight of the two candidates in the room.

"I've almost got him." Ember was no longer speaking in her soft voice, yet still, she naturally spoke with a smooth, calming, sweet voice.

"What do you mean?" Flame looked curiously at the Pink Dragoness. "Are you talking about the getting him to fall in love with you thing?"

"I know that I can do it, I love him, and I know he loves me, he just doesn't realize it."

"Well I really don't mean to worry you, but from what I can tell, he loves Cynder. Cynder and Spyro have known each other for years."

"If I spend enough time with Spyro I will know just as much, if not more about him than Cynder. He just doesn't see his true feelings about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he always freezes up when I do something. He likes me, but is too uncomfortable to say anything, especially with Cynder around."

"You should probably be more careful though, it seems like that little outburst that Cynder had that got you to where you are now is because of how you were acting with Spyro."

"Right, Cynder's willing to fight for Spyro, but that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to fight back.

"Well, all I can say Ember is good luck with getting Spyro." The Pink Dragoness smiled to the Red Dragon.

"Thanks Flame."

Spyro took off into the sky in search of Cynder. He first checked the training room to not find Cynder, but Terrador.

"Terrador, do you know where I can find Cynder?"

"I believe that she is in her room."

"Thanks." Spyro quickly turned around, getting ready to take off before he heard a voice call out from the back of the room.

"You need to find out why this happened, and stop it. We need you two to train the two candidates, we can't do that if Cynder kills them, or hurts them to the point where they can't fight anymore." Spyro turned his head towards Terrador and nodded before taking off into the sky eyes focused on the tower that held both Spyro's and Cynder's room. Spyro quickly flew into Cynder's room to find her jump back from her pile of pillows where she was resting her head. Cynder relaxed seeing Spyro, laying her head back down on the pile of pillows.

"Hey, Spyro." Cynder was obviously upset.

"Cynder are you ok?" Spyro slowly walked by until he was next to Cynder.

"I- "The Dragoness sighed. "I don't know." Cynder looked up at Spyro. "I'm sorry Spyro" The Purple Dragon sat down next to Cynder. Spyro was saddened to see Cynder upset. Spyro looked at the Dragoness. Tears began to build up in her eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry. Just, can you tell me one thing?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Please Spyro- "

"Cynder, it's clear something is wrong, I only want to help." Spyro was talking in a soothing voice, which seemed to calm the young Black Dragoness. "Cynder please."

"I just, I felt so angry, and I took it all out on Ember in the sparring match." Tears slowly trickled from the face of Cynder. "I'm so sorry, please Spyro can you forgive me?" The Dragoness looked at Spyro, into the Purple Dragons eyes. "I didn't mean for anything to happen, at least not like this."

"Cynder you can calm down." It was evident that Spyro was saddened to see Cynder like this, but he continued to try and comfort her. "Ember is going to be fine, you don't need to worry about her. You especially don't need to worry about things between us."

"Really?"

"Cynder, I could never be mad at you, and especially stay mad." The Purple Dragon smiled to Cynder. "I can see that you don't want to talk about what got you so angry, so I'll leave it alone, but if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, I'm always there. Like I told you at the watchtower, I'm there for you."

"Thank you, Spyro." Suddenly to the surprise of the Purple Dragon Cynder leaned in, kissing Spyro on the lips, the Purple Dragon leaned in himself. The two pulled back, cheeks as red as tomatoes. They both released a chuckle. "So how badly did I beat Ember anyway?"

After about nearly thirty minutes the two Dragons decided to check on Ember. The two quickly reached the medical building, Cynder stood only steps away from the room leading to Ember. The Black Dragoness got an aching feeling that she may finish the job with Ember. Spyro waited for Cynder to walk in, she took a deep breath, attempting to keep a level head around Ember and walked in the room. Inside Ember was lying down, and Flame was sitting not too far away. To Cynder's surprise the Pink Dragoness wasn't the lifeless looking body she saw in the training room. All that could be seen were a few bruises, with a broken rib. Ember looked at Cynder, her heartbeat seemed to skip a beat, until Spyro walked in the room closely behind Cynder.

"Oh, hey Cynder. Hey Spyro." For once Ember wasn't speaking in her seductive voice to Spyro. The Purple Dragon was being lead to believe that was simply how the Pink Dragoness would speak.

"You two probably want to talk, we'll be waiting outside the door." Spyro signaled his head towards Flame to leave the room. The Red and Purple Dragons left the room with Cynder and Ember alone to speak their mind. The two Dragonesses remained silent for several moments until Ember spoke up.

"I think you overdid it."

"What?" The Black Dragoness quickly looked at Ember.

"Just because you were jealous you thought you should pick a fight?" That's just sad." In the blink of an eye Cynder was directly in the face of Ember.

"You listen here, and you listen well. I care for Spyro too much to let him near your slutty paws, you try something again and I'll make sure you won't have any paws to use. What I did this morning was completely justified, and if I had to I would have done it again." Ember showed no fear to the Black Dragoness, thinking of Spyro.

"We'll see." Cynder was getting ready to walk out of the room before she turned her head to Ember.

"Just remember this, today you might by lying down in a bed. But the next time you try that you'll be lying underground." Ember's heart seemed to skip a beat, before Cynder walked out of the room.

The Black Dragoness left the building to see Spyro and Flame talking with each other outside.

"She's inside resting." Flame shot up.

"I'll go make sure everything is ok." Flame entered the building quickly.

"Wow, that was quick." Cynder giggled to Spyro's comment. The Purple Dragon began to make his way to the door leading to the medical building, but Cynder blocked him off.

"She probably wants to be left alone for the time being at least."

"Uhm, ok I guess."

"Come-on, let's go get something to eat." The two Dragons made their way to the dining hall and ate their meal in silence. They spent the rest of their day talking with each other. Spyro would check on Ember about every three to four hours. Soon the sun went down, and the Dragons returned to their rooms. Cynder began to put her head down, but she heads the familiar buzzing of a Dragonfly entering her room.

"So, Cynder, how have things been with you, aside for the near murder of a Dragon?"

"About as good as you could expect I guess."

"Did you talk to Spyro?"

"Well, yeah in the morning, not long after you left actually."

"Well, you wanna talk about it?" Cynder's cheeks turned red, thinking of the kiss the two Dragons shared in the morning. Cynder tried to shake this thought out of her head to avoid the embarrassment. "You could tell me about it tomorrow if you want?"

"How about never?" Cynder smiled at the Dragonfly.

"Aw. But what about tomorrow?"

"Ok, fine Sparx."

"Yay!" Sparx made his way over to one of Cynder's pillows and laid down on it.

"Uhm, Sparx why are you sleeping in here?"

"Well I gotta get this information out of you as early as possible tomorrow, so the best way of doing that is to go to sleep in here." Cynder giggled.

"Alright." The Dragoness laid her head down on the pillows. "Goodnight Sparx.


	7. Chapter 7

Nearly two weeks have gone by since the Black Dragoness attacked Ember. The candidates were no longer training with Spyro and Cynder for the time being, but instead were learning from the current guardians. Cynder avoided speaking to the Pink Dragoness, and tried of keeping Spyro away from her, or at least not speak to her. The Dragons were all sitting eating their breakfast for the day. Cynder and Ember would glance at each other occasionally. Flame interrupted the silence.

"So, Ember, what's up with your necklace. We haven't really talked about it, and I'm curious… If you don't mind." Ember looked at Flame, then looked at her necklace.

"This necklace was given to me from my mother. I've always known about how it could heal, that's really about it, not much to tell." The Dragons again ate in silence, Cynder looked at Flame, and noticed that he wasn't wearing the bracers she gave him, she smiled.

"So, Flame, I see you aren't wearing the bracers I gave you." The Red Dragon seemed to get startled, opening his mouth to speak.

"Sorry Cynder, just I-"

"You don't need to worry about it." Cynder giggled. "You said before that you aren't really one for wearing armor, I'm just teasing." The Red Dragon relaxed.

"So how has your training been going?" Spyro asked the two Fire Dragons.

"Boring." Flame responded.

"Why boring?"

"We aren't doing anything, all of it is just studying since the guardians can't use Fire themselves." Ember looked at Flame.

"Well, it's not that bad. It lets us learn what we need to know, though I do have, to be honest, it does get pretty boring sometimes." Not long after Ember closed her lips, Terrador walked into the large Dining hall. The young Dragons have never seen him enter the room in the past. Terrador walked past the moles, until he was right next to the young Dragons.

"Hi Terrador." Flame was looking up at the Earth Guardian. Terrador looked down at the Red Dragon.

"Hello there Flame." The Guardian then looked up, having a view of all four hatchlings. "I would like to inform you four that due to the discovery of more Dragons outside of these walls, I and Blazeus intend to have a celebration in Warfang. It will be in about two weeks. There will be many more Dragons that will be here." Ember looked at Terrador.

"What kind of celebration?" Terrador smiled to the Dragoness.

"The celebration is recognized as a Choros." Spyro quickly looked at the Dragon understanding what it meant, it's Dragonian meaning dance. "It is an ancient celebration used by the Dragons before us." Terrador saw that Spyro knew what Choros meant, but didn't say anything instead smiled.

"How many Dragons from home are coming." Terrador again looked down at Flame, and smiled again.

"All of them." The four hatchlings nearly all spat out their food at once but managed to keep it in.

"Why so many?" Ember was looking at the Green Guardian.

"Well not only have we discovered more Dragons have lived have lived for years after we thought us guardians along with Cynder and Spyro to be the only Dragons left, but the celebration is also in honor of Cynder and Spyro, for saving the world." The two saviors of the world looked at Terrador with open eyes. "Not many of them would like to miss the chance of meeting you. If any of you have any questions come find me or one of the other guardians." Terrador turned and left the dining hall, they all looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Eventually, a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Wow, are you four always this quiet?" The Dragons all looked at Sparx who was flying just above the shoulder of Spyro.

"Are you ever quiet?" Cynder smiled to the Dragonfly. The Dragons laughed at the comment.

"What can I say, I like to socialize." Spyro began to feel ill, it was clear by the other Dragons. "Hey, you alright Spyro?"

"Yeah." Spyro shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little dizz-"Suddenly the world around Spyro turned to black. His head going face first into the table.

"Spyro!" The Purple Dragon laid there unconscious. "Come-on, we need to get Spyro to the healers." Cynder quickly jumped up and picked Spyro up before the Fire Dragons had a chance to move a muscle. In the meantime, Sparx looked mortified. Cynder quickly took off into the sky, with Sparx flying close behind. The Fire candidates made their way to the Healers, but nowhere near the speed of Cynder. Within what seemed to be only a few seconds Cynder ran into the Healers building and set Spyro down on a table to the request of the moles. Sparx panted heavily, using all of his energy to keep up with Cynder. "What happened?"

"You really don't need to worry that much Cynder." The Dragonfly still could barely breathe.

"How could I not be worried, he just passed out!" Cynder yelled to the Dragonfly, causing him to back up.

"This isn't the first time that he did this." Sparx began to gain back his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"When he set out to try and find you after you ran away."

"He looked for me."

"Yeah."

"And you agreed to it?"

"Well…" Sparx stopped for a moment scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, like I said when he was looking for you, he would black out every now and again. Each time he woke up he would gain one of his powers back."

"Do you know anything else."

"No, not really."

"Then I guess we wait."

Spyro opened his eyes, he looked around him to see a familiar sight. Around him were floating black structures, with glowing blue symbols.

"Is that you, Chronicler?"

"Hello, there Young Dragon." Spyro recognized the voice, but not as the voice of the Chronicler.

"Ignitus?" Spyro whispered under his breath. "Ignitus?" Spyro then speaking aloud.

"It's been some time Spyro." Before Spyro's eyes a Dragon formed before him. Ignitus stood tall, rather than his distinct orange-red scales, they appeared blue. Spyro jumped up with excitement and ran to the Chronicler. Spyro hugged Ignitus, a large smile appeared on the face of the chronicler. "It's good to see you to Spyro." The Purple Dragon backed up, still excited to see Ignitus.

"I'm so glad to see that you are ok."

"I'm glad to see that you are fine as well." Ignitus continued to smile.

"So, are you the new Chronicler?"

"Yes, the original chronicler gave me the honor to take his place."

"What happened to him."

"He lives with the ancestors." Spyro went silent for a moment. "Spyro, I am glad to see that you are ok, but I did not call you here for greetings, I'm here to warn you."

"What is something wrong?"

"Truly I'm not completely sure. I cannot directly tell, but I get the feeling that you may be in danger."

"What's happening, I don't understand."

"I don't know exactly. There recently seems to be a rise in shadow energy."

"Shadow energy?"

"Dark forces rely on shadow or dark energy. The higher the use of shadow energy the more noticeable it becomes. Now while it still isn't highly noticeable, it seems to be gradually rising." Spyro clocked his head to the side, looking at Ignitus.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"There is nothing that you can do, all I can do is urge you to be cautious."

"How can I be cautious if I don't know what to be cautious for?"

"You and Cynder are two brilliant Dragons, you will know when, or if it starts."

"If what starts?" Suddenly before the eyes of the Dragon, he saw Warfang in flames, moles attempting to escape from the city. Dark shadows attacking all they could, and a familiar laugh in the distance, though Spyro couldn't tell where he recognized it from. His vision returned to normal, but instead of being around the floating buildings, he was instead inside of the guardian chamber.

"What was that?"

"Do you recall of the Pool of Visions." The Purple Dragon nodded his head. "You are one of the Dragons that can see visions through it, but as a Purple Dragon, you do not require the Pool. It is much more draining of your energy to not use the pool, but nevertheless, you do not require it."

"Is there anything else that I can do that I don't know about."

"In due time, you will find out. You already hold power that can only be imagined, but you have only just begun to unlock your true power." Spyro looked around the room and noticed that the hourglass that was previously in the middle of the room was no longer there, instead there was a pool, looking much like the pool of visions, but instead would glow a bright blue. The Purple Dragon pointed at the pool.

"What happened to the hourglass? Is that a pool of visions?"

"Not quite, there is only one in existence, it is known as the Pool of the Past. Using the pool, you can witness events that occurred in one's life. Allow me to show you." Both walked until they were just in front of the pool. "Empty your mind, and focus." Spyro did as he was told. He opened his eyes, standing next to him was Ignitus, but in front of him stood a Fire Dragon about his age. Spyro was completely confused until it hit him.

"Wait, is that you?" Ignitus nodded his head to Spyro, smiling.

"This was the day that I was chosen to be the future Fire Guardian." A Red Dragoness walked next to the young Ignitus.

"Congratulations Ignitus, you earned it."

"Thanks, Zjarri. So, what are you going to do now that we are no longer competing for Guardian of Fire?"

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I'll just go home." The two young Dragons continued to speak amongst each other. Spyro turned to the current day Ignitus.

"So, she was the one that you competed to become Guardian with?"

"Ah yes, and she put up quite a fight too She made me truly work to become Guardian. It was hard to say goodbye, over time I began to grow to care for her as you care for Cynder."

"I swear, does everyone know about that, have you been talking with Sparx." Ignitus laughed aloud.

"Though, I do wonder what happened to her. Whether she is with the colonies of surviving Dragons, or if she was defeated by the Dark Armies." Ignitus quickly shook the thought out of his head. The surroundings of the two Dragons warped away, and changed to a cave like area. "Ah, Grotto." Spyro looked at Ignitus puzzled. Then in front of them stood three Fire Dragons, one was a younger Ignitus. The others were a female and a male, for some reason Spyro seemed to recognize them, though he couldn't tell why. In front of the three Fire Dragons laid a Purple egg. The Young Ignitus looked at the two others.

"I am proud to say that your future hatchling is destined to become the Purple Dragon." Shock instantly hit Spyro, his heart skipping seemingly several beats. Standing in front of Spyro stood his parents, that he never had the chance of meeting. The Chronicler looked down at Spyro.

"I thought it was about time that you met them." The female Dragon had a tear of joy drip from her eye, she along with Spyro's father smiled. The Purple Dragon smiled himself, then looked up at Ignitus.

"Could they have survived?" Ignitus sadly again looked down at Spyro.

"I'm sorry Spyro, I saw them fall in battle before my eyes. They died to protect you."

"Oh." Spyro was slightly saddened, but still happy to have the chance of seeing them, even if it was only once. Spyro looked to the side of the room, and saw a Black egg. Ignitus noticed where Spyro was looking, and smiled.

"I see that you've noticed the egg of Cynder." Spyro looked up at Ignitus.

"Why is Cynder's egg so separated from the others."

"Before a Dragon is born, you can generally tell what element a Dragon was destined for. Cynder's egg foretold that she herself would be a Black Dragon. Black Dragons were not recognized very kindly due to them being most likely to turn to Dark magic."

"If Cynder was never captured by Malefor, what element would she use."

"Truly, her destined element was fire. The difference is Black Dragons, generally are not as powerful in a particular element compared to one that was naturally born to it. Though this is not always the case, Cynder for example is much stronger in fire than the typical Fire Dragon." Spyro again looked at his parents, Ignitus did so also.

"Thank you Ignitus." The Chronicler smiled to Spyro.

"I'm glad that you appreciate it." Again, the surroundings of the two Dragons dissolved, and instead of seeing another memory they returned to the chamber of the Chronicler. "I'm glad to see that you are ok, we will speak again soon." The world around Spyro turned to black.

Nearly several minutes passed until Ember and Flame finally got to Spyro.

"Is he ok?" Ember was panting out of breath. A mole stepped out in front of her.

"Your friend is fine, he is just unconscious." The mole then turned to Cynder. "You may as well take him to his room, there is nothing that we can do for him here." Cynder nodded to the mole, and moved on to pick Spyro up. The Purple Dragon began to mumble under his breath.

"Ignitus..." Cynder looked at Spyro, somewhat concerned. She then left the building and took off setting out for Spyro's room, with Sparx flying closely behind. It didn't take long for them to get to Spyro's room, Cynder laid him down on the pile of pillows, and began to look around his room to see that it was fully decorated, and furnished. There were many books in his room, she noticed that some of them weren't in their common tongue, but in ancient Dragonian.

"Since when could Spyro read this?" Cynder was looking at an old book. She herself could read the text. Rather than speaking in common tongue she would speak Dragonian when she was under the control of Malefor to ensure that no one would be listening in. The top of the book said The Purple Dragon. Cynder put the book back.

Cynder observed the room for some time before sitting down next to Spyro.

"So, this is quiet." Sparx was looking at Cynder.

"Well what is there to really talk about?"

"I guess what's happening to Spyro, that ring a bell?"

"Well, I am wondering about what's happening to him. You told me before that when this happened to him he would wake up regaining his powers, but why would it happen now? Spyro is more powerful than ever before."

"Spyro gets weirder and weirder every second of every day. Or Maybe someone want's a bit of a chit-chat with him." Cynder looked at Sparx.

"What do you mean?"

"Well every time that he would pass out, black out, or whatever you like to call it, if memory serves the mighty Sparx he would speak to some guy called the Chronicler."

"So basically, what you're saying is that he might be talking to the Chronicler right now?"

"Key word there is might."

"Thanks, Sparx. Could you go tell the guardians what happened to Spyro."

"You got it princess." Cynder growled at the name, and Sparx laughed in response. The Dragonfly set out to find the guardians, and Cynder settled down, lying down next to Spyro. She returned to observing the room, she eventually ended up looking up at the room, and the entire roof was painted into a star night, with two Dragons looking into the stars, it was Spyro and Cynder. There appeared to be a message in the stars reading,

"Cynder, I hope that one day I can gain the confidence to openly express my feelings with you, like you did to me when we defeated Malefor, Love Spyro." Cynder smiled, then cuddling herself closer to Spyro, closing her eyes.

Nearly the entire day passed until Cynder awoke, she opened her eyes, but still didn't get up. She looked at Spyro, still unconscious. Though suddenly Spyro shot up into the air, with Cynder doing the same.

"Spyro are you ok?" Cynder was still unsure of what was happening.

"Ignitus is alive!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean Ignitus is alive, we saw him die at the belt of fire, that's not possible."

"Cynder I know that it sounds strange but-"

"Strange? Yeah, we're a little past strange right now, do you have a logical reason to suggest that he's alive?"

"Ignitus is the new Chronicler."

"What!" The familiar buzzing of a Dragonfly entered the room.

"Hey Spyro, you're up. By the way, Mr. Volt and the others wanted to see you once you woke up."

"Thanks, Sparx."

"You got it, buddy." Sparx left the room, still, Cynder and Spyro were left in the room.  
"I gotta go tell the guardians, you coming Cynder?"

"I've got a lot to ask, but yeah I'm right behind you." Spyro took off, sweeping down from the sky into the main temple, running to the door of the Guardians. Spyro quickly opened the door, standing inside were the guardians.

"Ah, it's good to see that all is well Spyro." Terrador's voice bellowed.

"Thanks for the concern Terrador, but I've got something important to tell you." Terrador could sense the urgency in the voice of Spyro.

"What is it?"

"Ignitus is alive."

"But how is that possible, you two said yourself that he died in the belt of fire. How do you know?"

"Ignitus has become the new Chronicler." The four guardians looked at Spyro in shock.

"That is a true honor indeed." Cyril shot out. After a few moments of silence, Terrador broke it.

"I am relieved to know that Ignitus is ok, but considering the last time you spoke to the Chronicler it was a warning for us all." Spyro went on to tell them about the vision that he saw with Ignitus, the recent increase in shadow energy, along with the visions of the memories of Ignitus.

"At least now we know beyond a reasonable doubt that Spyro is expressing reality, and he wasn't merely imagining."

"Why do you say that now?" Terrador asked the Lightning guardian.

"Well, there is no way that Spyro could have possibly acknowledged that both of his parents were situated as Fire Dragons, and he was even able to describe Grotto, in which a place he's never been." Cynder's face seemed to fill with sorrow when the continued to speak of Spyro's parents.

"Yes, that's all marvelous, but we seem to be forgetting about the vision that the Young Dragon saw." Cyril look to Spyro. "I truly don't mean to offend you Spyro, but I believe that we should be more focused on the vision that the Young Dragon had." Cynder seemed to ease herself.

"Yes, this is true." Terrador looked to Spyro. "Spyro, you spoke of an attack on Warfang, are you able to tell about the time that vision occurred?"

"No, I can only base it off details but I can't tell when it happens exactly. Give me a second." Spyro closed his eyes and focused, the vision came to him again, rather than looking at the running moles Spyro focused on the surroundings, the city's structure seemed to be slightly different, not by much but still slightly different. Spyro turned around to observe the landscape, but before he could he fell to the ground. Cynder helped the Purple Dragon up from the ground.

"You ok Spyro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks, Cynder." The Black Dragoness smiled to Spyro.

"What did you see Spyro?" Terrador's voice again boomed through the halls.

"Well based off what I could see, even though it wasn't much it seems like it's still a bit of time away. A rough estimate would be probably nine months to one year away"

"Is there any way to prevent it?"

"Well yeah, basically what it did was it showed me what would happen in the future if we didn't do anything, if we ignored Ignitus's warning." Suddenly the doors from behind Spyro and Cynder opened, and walked in were Blazeus along with the Fire candidates.

"I'm sorry did we interrupt something?"

"No, actually we needed to talk to you." The guardians along with Spyro and Cynder informed the Fire Dragons of everything that Spyro witnessed, aside for Ignitus's reference to the Purple Dragon with Cynder of course.

"Hold on, does that mean the Dark Master is back?" Flame looked somewhat frightened at the possibility. Terrador smiled to the young Fire Dragon.

"You have no need to worry Flame, the Dark Master was defeated and destroyed. There is no possible way that I know of that could bring him back."

"I believe that I have a theory for why the surge of Dark Energy has been cumulative over time." A few moments passed.

"Well speak up, we don't have all day," Cyril called out to Volteer.

"Arrogant little- "Volteer spoke under his breath before returning to the conversation. "With the destruction of Malefor that must have resulted in his forces going into hiding. Possibly that they are being rallied by one of Malefor's allies or lieutenants." Terrador looked to Volteer.

"I suppose we will have to wait and see." Cyril blurted out to Terrador.

"Wait, why would we do that, we should send out search parties, send patrols, prevent any possibility of anything happening." Terrador looked to the Ice Guardian.

'I believe it be best if we trust the instincts of Ignitus, he is the Chronicler after all."

"We should still increase defenses."

"Agreed." Blazeus looked down to Spyro with sad eyes, Spyro looked up to the Fire Dragon, unsure of what was occurring.

"I have to say Spyro, I truly am sorry that you never had the chance to meet your parents."

"Blazeus, really it's fine." Spyro still looking at Blazeus smiling. Cynder's eyes began to tear up.

"Really it's not. You grew up without your true parents. Though I must say that if your parents were still around today they would be very proud of you." Spyro smiled to Blazeus. "Though I do wish I knew what happened to them, they were good Dragons." Cynder couldn't hold it anymore, she burst into tears and shouted to Blazeus.

"IT'S BECAUSE, OF ME, I DID IT. IT'S MY FAULT! I KILLED THEM" Cynder ran out of the main temple, still sobbing, and took off into the sky.

"Cynder!" Spyro chased after the Dragoness, leaving the guardians along with the Fire Dragons to the chamber. Spyro appeared to completely lose sight of Cynder, until in the distance he could see a faint shadow land in a forest. The Purple Dragon darted to the forest with the speed of lightning. He quickly reached the forest but wasn't sure exactly where Cynder went. The Dragon followed his instincts, which eventually led to a cliff where Cynder's head drooped over, still sobbing. Spyro walked until he was sitting just next to Cynder. The Black Dragoness quickly jerked her head to the side and saw Spyro, in what seemed in an instant she was about to take off. "Please don't go." Spyro was looking at the Black Dragoness with eyes of sadness. Cynder stopped in her tracks and sat, still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Spyro."

"Please don't be," Spyro spoke in a soft voice to the Dragoness.

"Why. I did the most horrible thing. It's because of me your parents are dead. I killed them."

"That wasn't you." The Purple Dragon was gazing at the turquoise eyes of Cynder.

"Spyro, that's what you say every time, but- "Before Cynder could finish her sentence Spyro leaned in and kissed Cynder on the lips. She leaned in as well. Cynder had always known that Spyro had cared for her, but had never seen him act anything like this. The Dragoness felt a happiness and a warmth dwell in her heart. The two leaned back, no longer locking lips.

"I love you." The two Dragons spoke in unison, it was the first time Cynder had heard these words come from the lips of Spyro. The thought of the painting on the roof of Spyro's room came to mind. The two Dragons smiled each other, their tails tied around each other. They both laid down, and Cynder cuddled her head under Spyro's, both fell asleep. Through the bushes, tears fell from the Blue Eyes of a Pink Dragoness. A trail of tears from the sobs of Ember lead from the bush all the way to Dragon City, and into her room.

Ember laid to the balcony of her room, still crying looking at her fireplace. She heard footsteps coming from behind her she quickly looked back and saw Flame look at her through her doorway.

"Are you ok Ember?" Flame slowly made his way in Embers room. The Pink Dragoness continued to cry.

"It's Spyro." Flame jumped up.

"What, did something happen. Is he ok?" The Red Dragon was ready to take off into the sky in search of Spyro.

"No, he's fine." Ember continued to cry. "He's with Cynder." Flame looked at her in realization of what happened.  
"Oh." Flame began to make his way to the door. "I'm sorry Ember. I can understand if you want some space, I'll go." Ember looked up to Flame. "If you need anything just let me know." The Red Dragon was at the door, looking back at Ember.

"Thank you, Flame." They both smiled at each other, and Flame left the room with only Ember on his mind.

Cynder opened her eyes around her and looked around, she sat within her room. The Dragoness sighed in disappointment knowing that the night before was only a dream. Even though it was only a dream, she still thought of the kiss the two Dragons shared that night and hoped that it would eventually truly occur. The Dragoness looked out through her balcony. She looked out and saw the city in flames, what looked like shadows attacked the city. The Dragoness thought to herself before taking off.

"I guess Spyro was wrong." She quickly flew to the wall to see that it was completely destroyed. There were hundreds of dead bodies that laid on the ground. Two of the dead bodies were Cyril and Mason. There was no time to mourn over their loss, the Dragoness flew at lightning speed deeper into the city. She eventually found what looked like the Grublins fighting into the city. The Dragoness landed, sending poison at a Grublin melting the monster. She turned around to see several making their way to the Dragoness. Siren Screams filled the air, red beams of energy went directly into the Grublins attempting to attack Cynder. The Grublins wouldn't move, they stood still petrified, unable to move out of fear. Cynder then spiraled into them coating her scales in a layer of venom. The Grublins seemingly disintegrated on impact. Cynder turned around and saw Ember running up. "Is Spyro ok?"

"Oh, he's fine." The Dragoness gave a mischievous grin to Cynder. Then behind from Ember Spyro quickly ran up next to her.

"Spyro, thank…" Cynder was interrupted by the shockwaves of steps from behind her, she turned around ready to attack, but rather than attacking she stood in fear.

"Ah, hello there Cynder. We haven't spoken in how long was it?"

"No, that's not possible." Cynder exited her stage of fright. "You're dead." The Dragoness shouted at the Dragon standing before her.

"You see me standing here. Is there any more proof that you need." A tall, Purple Dragon stood before Cynder, with a large grin. "Purple Dragons are very hard to kill, and as I said before, I am eternal." Cynder released a blast of Convexity to Malefor, the Purple Energy simply deflected off of the scales of the Dragon. "Did you really think that would work?" The Dragons once malformed look of Malefor from Cynder's previous encounter no longer existed, instead, a prideful Dragon stood. "You once served me very well Cynder, so I will tell you the truth." Cynder backed up as Malefor stepped closer. "Before I end your insignificant life, everything around you, everything that you've ever loved will perish." Cynder looked to her right and saw Ember and Spyro looking at each other.

"I love you Ember." The two Dragons kissed each other on the lips, Cynder stared in horror. Spyro took off to attack Malefor, but before he could attack the Dragon his scales turned black. Just moments after Malefor sliced the head off of the Young Purple Dragon, dropping to the floor.

"Spyro!" Tears quickly came off of the eyes of the Dragoness, Malefor took several steps closer until Cynder was cornered.

"And now it is your turn." Malefor took his claws out ready to strike at the Dragoness. The Dark Master swung his paw to Cynder, just before the Dragoness lost her head she jerked up. The Dragoness looked around her, panting heavily. She stood at the edge of the cliff, and to her right there slept Spyro. The Dragoness breathed a sigh of relief before lying back down.

It was only a nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

Cynder again awoke early in the morning, but rather than seeing the stars, she could see the sun begin to rise. Spyro still slept, but only for a few moments longer than Cynder. Soon Spyro awoke and raised his head from the ground, and looked at Cynder, the Black Dragoness did the same. Their thoughts went to the night before, Cynder could still remember the warmth that she could feel being with Spyro. The Purple Dragon was glad that he finally opened up to Cynder. The two Dragons looked to the sunrise.

"It's beautiful." Cynder looked out in amazement to the sunrise. Spyro smiled to the Dragoness. A few minutes passed until Spyro finally spoke.

"We should probably get back to Warfang, they're probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah." Cynder shook her head, she was daydreaming. She quickly got up. "Ok, let's go." Spyro got up and stretched his body out yawning. Suddenly Spyro could feel something sharp gently making its way down the spine of the Purple Dragon. It sent a chill down the young Dragons spine, yet it felt nice as it made its way down his scales. He looked back and saw Cynder's tail blade going down his back. He looked in amazement at the Dragoness, and she simply replied with a giggle. "Spyro, one last thing."

"And what is that?" Spyro could already sense what was about to come his way.

"You're it." The Dragoness quickly took off making her way to the Dragon City. Spyro chuckled to himself before he took off into the sky after the Dragoness.

It didn't take long for the Dragons to get to the main temple, they quickly entered and walked into the dining area. They sat down to eat their meal, but before they could finish again Terrador walked into the Dining room. He made his way to the Dragons and looked down at them.

"If you could, can you two make your way to the training room as soon as you are done eating?" The young Dragons nodded their heads to Terrador. Not long after Terrador left the Dining hall the two Dragons made their way out of the Dining hall, and to the training room. Just as the two Dragons exited the Dining hall they could hear behind them.

"Do you two really think you're getting away from me that easy." A Dragonfly flew just above the shoulder of Spyro as he made his way to the training room.

"Sparx, we're going to the training room right now, and we need to get there as soon as possible, so can we talk in a few minutes." The Dragonfly nodded to his brother in understanding. Quickly they all made their way to the training hall. Inside stood the Fire candidates talking amongst one another, and Terrador sitting at the far end of the Training room.

"Good, now we can begin." All talking within the room came to a halt and they all looked at Terrador. "We are going to take another attempt to our previous plan." The Guardian turned his attention to Spyro and Cynder. "I ask you two." Terrador looked to Cynder. "Please be careful when sparring against them, while they may be experienced in Fire, they are nowhere near as experienced as you two in combat." They both nodded in understanding. Thankfully Cynder no longer had the desire to rip Ember's throat out. "The first to spar will be Flame and Spyro." The two Dragons walked to the middle of the room. They both readied themselves, Spyro thought to himself that he would only use one element, and he eventually came to choose Fire. "Begin!" Flame quickly charged at Spyro, the Purple Dragon slid to the side before Flame could ram himself into him. They both turned around, and Flame let loose a stream of Fire at Spyro. The Purple combated it with his own before flying into the air and landing just behind Flame. Just as Spyro landed Flame charged to him releasing a barrage of Fire attacks in the process. Spyro shielded himself in fire, absorbing all of the Fire attacks. The shield went down, seemingly just as this happened as Flame was charging to Spyro the Purple Dragon let loose a small bolt of Fire directly into the feet of the Red Dragon. Flame quickly lost his balance, going face first into the floor. Spyro walked by and helped the Dragon up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did you do that, it looked like you didn't even put any effort into what you were doing."

"Well I didn't need to, really you kind of defeated yourself in a way."

"What?" Flame looked in confusion to Spyro.

"Well, your attacks while they are powerful and effective they are kind of pointless when you have no defense. You completely focused in putting out offensive attacks, though you didn't have any defense, or really any balance. That is why that small bolt of fire got me to beat you. You just need to balance your Defense and Offense out." Terrador looked surprised by the teaching skills of the Purple Dragon.

"This is true Flame; your offense means nothing if you cannot put up a good defense. While your attacks may be powerful, if the smallest attacks can get you to fail then all of that power means nothing." The two Dragons stepped to the side of the room. "Cynder and Ember please step up." The two Dragonesses walked to the middle of the room until they faced each other. While Cynder no longer held a deep anger to Ember, she still didn't want to make it easy what so ever for the Pink Dragoness. The only limit Cynder put on herself is to not send Ember to the healers. Ember glanced over to Spyro whom was looking attentively at what was happening. Again, Ember was filled with determination and was ready to face Cynder.

"This is for you Spyro." Ember mumbled under her breath to herself.

"Begin!" Ember quickly fired out bolts of flame that created a small explosion sending Fire in nearly all directions. Cynder quickly took to the shadows causing the flames to have no effect on her. While in her shadow state the Dragoness quickly made her way behind Ember and unleashed a barrage of shadow strikes. Ember jumped back and released more of her explosive attacks. Cynder chimneyed from one side to the other at incredible speeds preventing any of the fire from hitting her. Cynder quickly released a cyclone of wind sending Ember to the ground. The Dragoness quickly jumped back up to see Cynder less than a foot away from her. Ember released a barrage of swings at Cynder, but the Black Dragoness quickly dodged each and every one of them. Ember quickly pushed Cynder back. When Cynder got closer to the Pink Dragoness, Ember looked up and released what were seemingly sparklers into the sky, when landing to the ground created a minor explosion sending smaller versions in all directions. The Black Dragoness thought it was time to finish the fight. Cynder's eyes began to glow red. Sparx went to whisper into the ear of Flame.

"You might want to cover your ears." Flame quickly did so, suddenly Cynder released a siren scream to Ember. The Pink Dragoness stood shaking in place out of fear. She tried to move, but looked at Cynder and could feel her heart rate increase. She felt as if she was going to pass out, eventually falling to the ground. Cynder stopped her Siren Scream, and Flame quickly ran to Ember and helped her up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ember seemed to still be trembling.

"Yeah." The Dragoness whispered beginning to calm down. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ember shook her head. She was no longer filled with fear, but was left with a massive headache. The Dragoness cursed herself in her mind for losing the fight. Soon both Ember and Flame lined up next to each other in front of Terrador.

"Flame, you must improve upon or gain some defensive strategies. Ember, while you hold a strong defense, your offense needs improvement. You two will have the next two hours to yourselves, then you need to continue your training for the day with Volteer." Flame rolled his eyes to the idea.

"Great, more books." The Red Dragon wasn't very successful when working through books. Much of the time the Dragon relies on Ember to help him understand the concepts.

"See you all tomorrow, you are excused." The Dragons turned to make their way out of the training room. "Oh, and before I forget." They all quickly looked back to the Guardian. "Dragons will begin arriving over the next week and a half for the Choros. It will start tomorrow." All four Dragons looked at Terrador surprised that they would be arriving as early as the next day. They all nodded before leaving the room. Ember continuedly would make a glance at Spyro as the left the Temple. Sparx noticed this and began to whisper into the ear of Spyro.

"She seems tense." The Purple Dragon looked over to Ember, she responded with a smile as well as a flirtatious wave. Spyro ignored this and moved on next to Cynder. Spyro thought in his mind of how Ember continuedly made attempts to get the Dragon to love Ember. The Purple Dragon chose to be honest with himself within his mind. He was attracted to Ember, but he still thought of her as more of a friend, and he loved Cynder there was nothing in the world that could change that. Spyro and Cynder quickly left the temple to begin their morning walk that they would have every day. Still walking out of the temple were Flame and Ember. The Red Dragon walked alongside with Ember.

"Cynder is not making this easy for me."

"What isn't she making easy?" Flame looked at Ember.

"Getting to Spyro." Ember looked at the Red Dragon walking alongside her.

"Well, they do love each other."

"I love Spyro, I have to try." Ember sighed. "I think my last chance to get Spyro is about to come up." Flame clocked his head to Ember. "The Choros, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm sure that you've got it under control." The Red Dragon avoided showing his true feelings of Ember. Truly the Red Dragon had a crush on the Pink Dragoness, he always has since he first met her. "If you need anything just let me know." Ember gave a smile to the Red Dragon.

"Thanks, flame."

"Hey, Spyro over here," Sparx called out to the Purple Dragon that was walking next to Cynder.

"What do you need Sparx?" The Purple Dragon ran up to the Dragonfly whom was flying just in front of the entrance to a forest.

"We haven't really done anything in a while, so let's go check out this forest. There ought to be something in here."

"Yeah, let's go," Cynder spoke up before Spyro had the chance.

"Alright, well lead the way Purple boy." They all spent much of their day traversing through the forest. They would play games, moving farther inland. Much of the day passed by, they all eventually reached a swamp.

"It feels like we've been here before." The Purple Dragon looked around curiously.

"I don't recognize it." Cynder looked around.

"I gotta agree with the fat one. It feels like we've been here." Spyro rolled his eyes to his brother.

"Great this again," Spyro mumbled under his breath. The Dragons, as well as the Dragonfly, made their way through the swamp. "Is this what I think this is?" Spyro looked to his foster brother.

"If you think that we are in a swamp then yes." They continued on, Spyro and Sparx went passed a tree and stared in awe. In front of them flew around many Dragonflies, one familiar green and red one flew up to the two brothers.

"Is that you Spyro?"

"Mom?"

The Pink Dragoness walked in the open plains outside of the Dragon City. She continued to think of Spyro, it seemed to be one of the only things ever on her mind. While she was walking, she could he the rustling of a bush not too far from her from the nearby forest. The Dragoness walked to the bush with her claws out ready to attack. A fire began to build up from the back of her throat.

"Please don't hurt me, I mean you no harm." There was a raspy voice coming from the bush.

"Show yourself." From the bush emerged the head of a brown Dragon, it seemed scarred and hurt.

"Please, I need help." Ember relaxed, sheathing her claws.

"Come with me, there is a nearby city, we have healers."

"No, I can't." Ember looked confused to the strange Dragon.

"Why not?"

"My tribe would kill me for entering your city, or even speaking to you." The Pink Dragoness entered the forest where the stranger hid. The Dragon had no arms but relied on its wings for front support. There were cuts, bruises, and scars all over the Dragons body.

"Oh, my goodness. Is there anything that I can do?"

"I need to get home."

"Where is home, how do I get there."

"The Purple Dragon has been there, it is within the enchanted forest. Do you know the Purple Dragon?"

"Spyro? Yeah, I know him."

"Can you please bring this Spyro. He is the only one that can help." Ember nodded in understanding.

"I'll go get him right now." The Pink Dragoness turned to take off into Warfang.

"No!" Ember turned looking curiously at the Dragon. "The sunlight burns my eyes, I can barely see you now. Can you bring him at night?" Ember nodded to the stranger. "Also, please don't tell anyone that you found me here except for the Purple Dragon. I don't want my people to find me asking for help from the Dragons of Warfang." Ember nodded again and took off into the sky. The strange Dragon returned into the bush, awaiting the arrival of the Purple Dragon.

"I'm so happy to see that my boys are ok!" The Dragonfly hugged Spyro on his snout before hugging Sparx. Spyro smiled, his foster mother was still well. Cynder stared from behind the two brothers with eyes of confusion.

"Hold on, Spyro is this-"

"Home." Spyro interrupted Cynder before she could finish speaking.

"And who is this lovely Dragoness you've brought with you?" Spyros foster mother, Nina, was looking at Cynder.

"This is Cynder," Spyro exclaimed proudly.

"Well come you three." Nina looked at the two brothers. "I'm sure your father would like to see you." Spyro's and Sparx's eyes quickly widened.

She began flying away, with Spyro and Sparx following close behind. Spyro looked back to see Cynder standing still looking around shyly.

"Come-on Cynder!" Spyro was looking at the Dragoness, she quickly snapped out of her trance and ran up next to Spyro. She observed the area looking around seeing the many Dragonflies flying about. They eventually took notice to the Dragons walking through, and all stared in awe.

"Welcome back Spyro!" Many of them called out to the Purple Dragon. Cynder looked around shyly.

"So, this is where you grew up." Cynder looked to the Purple Dragon walking next to her.

"Yup, born and raised. I just don't remember there being as many Dragonflies as there are now." Spyro looked to the Dragoness, and saw how tense she was.

"Something wrong Cynder?"

"No, not at all."

"Then lighten up a bit." Cynder smiled to the Dragon. "There we go." Spyro smiled. He looked ahead and saw that his foster mother and brother were up ahead. "Come-on Cynder, I want you to meet my Dad." Spyro took off in a run with Cynder. It didn't take long to reach the place that Spyro once lived. When they got there, they saw Spyro's foster father give a hug to the Purple Dragon's brother.

"Spyro!" Flash quickly flew up to Spyro and hugged him on his snout. "It's good to see you, savior of the world." There was a smile of pride on Flash's face.

"Wait how did you know? "

"Spyro, when someone saves the world, word travels quickly. I'm just glad that you managed to do it and live." Flash looked behind The Purple Dragon and saw Cynder onto them timidly. "And who is this that you brought with you Spyro?"

"This is Cynder." The Dragonfly seemed to inspect her for a moment. It was obvious that he knew of her past when she was corrupted by Malefor.

"Well if you like her then she's good by me." The cheeks of both Dragons turned to red. The Dragonfly smiled, then flew back looking at his sons. "Welcome back you two." Sparx was obviously excited to be back in his home.

"You three must have some stories to tell with how long you've been gone. I'll get some Dinner ready, and then you can tell us all about it." Nina smiled to the Dragons. "Go show your girlfriend around." Again, their cheeks turned red, and Spyro shot a glance at his foster mother. They soon left, Sparx chose to stay with his parents for the time being. Cynder relaxed a bit and was rather observant of the area. She noticed the river just outside of the home of Spyro's foster parents.

"So that's where you were born?" Cynder was looking at the river, Spyro soon did the same.

"Yeah, they even made a small carving into the ground where I was born." Spyro walked over to the river and eventually stopped looking down at the dirt. "It was right here." Cynder walked by Spyro and looked down, in the carving it showed a baby Dragon in an egg whom was obviously Spyro. They turned around to see at least forty Dragonflies grouped up right in front of them, most of them children. The Dragonflies observed the Dragons as if they were antiques. Spyro wasn't sure what to do, he simply waved. "Hi there." All of the Dragonflies took a bow to Spyro and Cynder. The two Dragons looked around in confusion.

"Thank you for saving the world, for saving us." They all said simultaneously they quickly returned to what they were originally doing before the Dragons arrived. Spyro and Cynder looked around confused. They then moved on and Spyro showed Cynder around what was once his home. Many memories of the games that Spyro and Sparx would play when they were little when Spyro first discovered his powers, and when he found out that he wasn't even a Dragonfly, went through his mind. After some time of looking around his old home, Spyro along with Cynder returned to Flash and Nina, the foster parents of Spyro. Nina appeared to have prepared what looked like a feast. While she wasn't a Dragon herself she knew what Dragons liked to eat. They all sat and ate the meal.

"So Spyro, tell us where you and Sparx have been all these years," Spyro explained everything that happened since he left his home of the swamp. Consisting of his powers, Ignitus and the other guardians, he explained what happened to Cynder, and how she returned to her natural state, the Chronicler, and why Spyro and Sparx went unheard of for three years, the time crystal. Everything leading up to how Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor. "My goodness, you three have been through so much." Spyro's foster mother looked at Cynder. "I'm glad that Spyro saw through the monster that corrupted you. I know we haven't known each other long, Cynder, but I think you and Spyro will be excellent together." The Dragoness smiled to Nina. Spyro's foster mother then looked to her foster son. "And thank you Spyro for holding up your promise." The Dragon gave a confused look to Nina. "Remember, before you set out to find where you came from, I told you to be yourself. It's all any of us can do." The memory surged through the mind of the Dragon. "Well, it's getting late, we should probably go to bed. I can make a bed for you two if you want." Nina was looking at the Dragons.

"We appreciate it, but we need to get back to…" Spyro interrupted the Dragoness.

"Cynder, I'm sure the guardians won't mind if we spend the night."

"Ok, Spyro." The Purple Dragon turned to his foster mother.

"It's fine, you don't need to make us a bed."

"If you're sure." Spyro nodded.

"Sparx you can go up to your room, we haven't touched it since you two left." Flash looked to his son whom yawned. Sparx flew up to his brother.

"See ya tomorrow Spyro, and don't try anything." Sparx glanced at Cynder just as he said this. Spyro looked as if he was going to kill his brother. The Purple Dragon smiled and fire began to build up in the back of his throat. "Woah, whoa! Ok, I'm going, see ya tomorrow big boy." Sparx quickly flew into his room and shut the door. The Dragons and Dragonflies left in the room laughed. Both of Spyro's foster parents told Spyro goodnight before entering their own room.

"So, where are we sleeping Spyro."

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Spyro ran out, and into the Swamp with Cynder following closely behind.

"Spyro, where are we going?" Cynder called out to the Purple Dragon.

"You'll see in just a minute." Spyro smiled and then began to run faster. Soon the two Dragons ascended what seemed like a small hill, but truly they were on top of a mountain. They could see the entire landscape. The land has healed since the attacks of Malefor, and rather than what was previously brown and barren now was green.

"Wow," Cynder exclaimed aloud. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you would like it." Both Dragons were smiling, they turned their heads and stared at the landscape, then the stars, and then the moon. Cynder cuddled up against Spyro.

"Goodnight Spyro."

"Goodnight Cynder." Both Dragons closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sparx opened his eyes, and began to look around his room. It had been exactly as it was when he left years ago. Through the Dragonfly's mind emerged old memories of when he would play with Spyro. A smile went across Sparx's face. He wondered how things would have been if Spyro had never left home. The Dragonflies daydreaming was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Sparx, you awake?" The Dragonfly left his room and saw Spyro and Cynder waiting for him.

"A little early don't you think?" Sparx was rubbing his eyes.

"Well considering how far Warfang is we probably want to get going." The Purple Dragon looked at his brother, awaiting an answer.

"Alright, let's go say bye to mom and dad." Sparx along with his brother made their way to the home of their parents with Cynder following close behind. Soon they made their way to Spyro's foster parents.

"Good morning you two." Nina smiled to her son's.

"Hey mom. Listen, we need to go back to Warfang." Spyro's mother seemed disappointed and looked at the Purple Dragon.

"I understand." She hugged Spyro and Sparx. "You two better make sure to visit, and not in three years this time." Nina smiled. They began to make their way out, but Nina called out. "Cynder!" The Dragoness looked back puzzledly to the Dragonfly. Nina flew up to Cynder. "You take care of my boys, I know they can be a handful at times." Cynder smiled to the Dragonfly and nodded, Nina returned the smile. Flash waved a hand of goodbye before the Dragons and Sparx left them, and walked into the swamp. They turned a corner and to their surprise a female Dragonfly flew there with a devilish grin.

"Hi there Sparx, I just wanted to send thanks to my savior." The Dragonfly flew close to Sparx. The yellow Dragonfly looked back to his brother.

"You two can go on ahead, I've, uh, got something I need to take care of." The Dragons let out a chuckle before taking off into the skies, temporarily leaving Sparx behind. After some time of flying and talking amongst each other a Yellow Dragonfly flew into the sky and next to Spyro. The Purple Dragon looked at Sparx and noticed markings of lips all over his face. Spyro let out a laugh, as did Cynder. The Dragonfly looked at the Dragon awkwardly.

"Seems like you have an admirer." Cynder still laughing.

"What can I say, saving the world has its perks."

"Since when did you save the world?" Spyro looked to his Dragonfly brother with a smirk on his face.

"Since you became a special once in a Purple hero." The Dragonfly paused for a moment and smiled. "And since I told everyone back at the village that I helped you save the world." Spyro let out a chuckle.

"You are a sly one, my glowing friend."

"About time someone gets it." Sparx looked to the Black Dragoness flying to the other side of him. "And Spyro, I'm not the only one with a." Sparx cleared his throat. "'admirer"' Suddenly a cyclone of wind sent the Dragonfly off course far into the sky. Spyro and Cynder laughed, Sparx quickly flew back to the two Dragons. "Wow Cynder, that didn't take much." Another cyclone launched the Dragonfly away, again Sparx flew back to the Dragons. "You can stop now." The Dragonfly waited a few moments before saying anything. "Thank you." Sparx got shot back again, it could be heard him calling out through the clouds. "Oh, come-on what did I do that time!"

The three friends, whom were as close as family made their way to Warfang. They spent their time mostly just talking amongst each other.

"So, flying. Yay, much stuffs going on." Sparx looked awkwardly to the two Dragons.

"Yup." Spyro responded to his foster brother before turning his attention to Cynder. "So, what did you think?" Cynder looked strangely at the Purple Dragon.

"Think? Think of what?"

"Of our home, where me and Sparx grew up."

"It was kind of obvious." Sparx mumbled under his breath. The Black Dragoness looked to the Purple Dragon now understanding the question.

"It was nice, your family was very kind. I'm mostly just glad that you two had the chance to see them again after over three years. I hope we get to go back sometime soon." Cynder again looked to the brothers. "We might want to hurry our pace Flame and Cynder are probably waiting for us at the training room." Spyro nodded, and instantly she took off as if she were a bullet through the sky, Spyro also did the same. Sparx did a 360 turn due to the sudden blast of wind from the two Dragons until he sped up himself.

Nearly an hour passed until they could see the city. Again, Cynder and Spyro darted towards the city at the speed of lightning, quickly entering the main temple to again see the candidates along with the Earth guardian waiting inside.

"You two are late. I'll need to speak with you after training." Spyro and Cynder nodded to Terrador. "Now let's begin. Same order as before, Flame and Spyro step to the middle." The Dragons did as they were told. "Begin!"

Flame leaped to the Purple Dragon. Spyro quickly jumped to the side out of danger and went into a defensive stance. The Fire candidate quickly reacted by breathing a stream of fire to the ground under Spyro. Quickly Spyro again jumped up to the sky and glided to the side away from Flame's stream of fire. He then released his own fire stream to Flame chose to use what he learned from Spyro and created a fire shield around him, but rather than it being a shield it became a small wall in front of the Fire Dragon. The Dragon was surprised due to creating something he didn't mean to, but quickly shook the thought out of his head. Flame looked up and saw a barrage of fire balls going over the wall targeted on the Red Dragon. Flame attempted to shoot the fires away with his own, but there were too many. Realizing this Flame covered himself in his wings to lower the amount of pain Spyro's attack would cause. Spyro attempted to direct the fire below and around Flame to prevent his best-friend from getting hurt. Only one bolt hit the Red Dragon directly, the others landed under or around him. Flame then seemed to give Spyro a face of gratitude before charging into him. Again, Spyro shot a bolt of fire directed at Flames feet, but just before hand Flame jumped to the side, but lost his footing and fell to the ground. Spyro helped his friend up from the floor.

"That could have gone better." Flame chuckled to his mistake.

"Honestly you did pretty good. Comparing this sparing match to yesterday's you did improve your defense. Nice work." Spyro smiled to the Red Dragon.

"Thanks, Spyro."

"You two step back, Ember, Cynder now it is your turn." All four Dragons did as they were told and the Dragonesses took their place. "Begin!"

Cynder seemingly disappeared into the shadows, Ember quickly took a wary stance, claws out, ready to react and attack. Ember looked in all directions but couldn't see, or even hear anything. After a few moments, she looked down and saw a shadow move.

"Oh crap." Instantly a shadow strike uppercut the Pink Dragoness sending her back causing a back flip. Ember quickly jumped back up, slightly quivering from Cynder's blow. She could see the Black Dragoness moving towards her at seemingly lightning speed. Ember released her sparkler attack, sending fire in all directions, as a precaution she also released a stream of fire to at least slow down Cynder. The Black Dragoness quickly stopped in her placed to not be burned by the stream of fire in front of her, though because of this she took several blows from Ember's sparklers. Cynder growled at the bursts of pain before she disappeared into the shadows. Ember continued to use her fire stream as she saw that it kept the Black Dragoness at bay, but she didn't notice Cynder creeping up behind Ember within the shadows. Flame wanted to call out to Ember to tell her that Cynder was just behind her, but he couldn't as that would disrupt the training. The Red Dragon covered his eyes with his wing, just moments afterwards Ember received a barrage of shadows strikes from the back before Cynder released a Cyclone of wind sending the Pink Dragoness across the room.

The eyes of the Black Dragoness again turned to their red state, Ember saw this and had already formed a plan to counter attack Cynder's scream. The siren scream never came though, and to the amazement of the Pink Dragoness rather than the scream there came two ghastly red orbs that flew to her. The Dragoness became dazed, becoming dizzier as the orbs got closer. After a few moments, Ember couldn't even move. The orbs released a burst of energy creating a blast knocking Ember to the ground.

Flame quickly rushed over to help Ember up, the Pink Dragoness continued to curse herself within her own mind. Terrador gave instructions to the Fire Candidates and they made their way out of the training room. Sparx along with Spyro and Cynder remained within the training room. The room went silent for several moments until Terrador broke it.

"Sparx you do not have to stay."

"But what if I want to?"

"I need to speak with Spyro and Cynder, please at least wait outside." The Dragonfly glanced between the Earth guardian and Spyro. The Purple Dragon gave a face of 'just do it.'

"Ok fine. Don't be too long, I don't want to miss breakfast." The Dragonfly made his way out of the training room, waiting outside.

"Now Spyro, Cynder, if you do not mind I need to speak to you about a few things." The hatchlings nodded to Terrador. "Good. Now starting off, could you please tell me what happened after you defeated Malefor, you went missing for weeks. Spyro spoke up to the Guardian.

"Well, honestly we just wanted a break." Terrador looked curiously at the hatchlings.

"A break?" Cynder then looked up to Terrador.

"Well yeah. It's just that me and Spyro spent so much time fighting for the world, worried about the Dark forces that fought for its destruction, and when we defeated Malefor there was nothing left to be worried about, we could enjoy ourselves."

"I understand. You two have given much for the sake of the world. Now, where were you yesterday, and this morning?" Spyro seemed gleeful to respond to the Guardian.

"Home."

"What do you mean by home?" Spyro went on to tell the Guardian about how they eventually got to the childhood home of the Purple Dragon and Sparx. "Well, I'm glad that you managed to see your family after so many years. I do have more questions when it comes to your battle with Malefor, but I will keep them to myself for the time-being. You two are excused." The Dragons exited the training room and saw the glowing Dragonfly waiting for them.

"Can we go, I'm already in a bad mood since we had to leave mom and her cooking." The Dragonfly sighed. "Mama knew just how to do it." The Dragons chuckled, and then all three of them began to make their way to the Dining Hall.

A few hours passed since the training room exercise. The Fire candidates were to spend the day learning from the lightning Guardian Volteer.

"Now, today as I myself cannot clarify to you the prehistoric arts of Fire, you two are allocated to do your research amongst the library, learning everything that you conceivably can. The one thing that I wish for you to divert your attention on for the day is to find an ancient combatant ability known as, epikefalís tis fotias, also meaning head of fire in ancient Dragonian." Flame rolled his eyes.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." The Lightning guardian looked down at the Red Dragon.

"Glad that you are excited to learn." Just as the Guardian said this Flame began to curse himself within his own mind for saying anything. Ember released a chuckle. "Now, get going. I will check on you in approximately a sixty-minute era." The Dragons turned around and made their way to the library.

"I swear I don't get how Spyro can understand him." Ember chuckled and looked to the Red Dragon.

"I guess it's something that you get used to."

"How do you get used to someone talking, as Volteer would say, to the molecular level." Ember giggled to Flame's comment.

"Seems like Volteer is rubbing off on you."

"I hope not!" Both candidates laughed and entered the library. They both studied together, and eventually found they were looking for. "So, do we wanna go try it out?"

"I guess so." Ember grabbed the book within her jaws, and the Fire Dragons made their way to a nearby miniature training room. After about twenty minutes Ember managed to perform the epikefalís tis fotias, or head of fire. What emanated from the mouth of the Dragoness was the head of a Dragon, though it was only a newborn hatchling, not reaching its full potential power. Ember continued to practice the attack, but several minutes past yet Flame still couldn't perform the head of fire. He directly followed each direction within the book, but all that came from his mouth was a puff of smoke. The Red Dragon slammed his fist against the floor.

"How do I do this?" The Dragon shouted, causing Ember to slightly jump. The Dragoness quickly walked up to the Dragon.

"You're too tense, try to relax a bit." Ember began to change the posture of the Red Dragon with her paws. Flame seemed to slightly jump, though didn't say anything. "Try it now." Flame took another attempt at the epikefalís tis fotias, and what came from the Dragons mouth was the head of a fully-grown Dragon that flew forward and created an explosion sending the Dragons to the back of the room.

"Woah."

"Wow, that was insane." The room was silent for a moment.

"Thanks a lot Ember. What would I do without your help."

"That's a scary thought." The Dragoness shivered. They both laughed aloud before returning to practicing the move. Flame seemed to have mastered the ability, though Ember was not very far behind. Volteer walked into the training room.

"I perceive that you two partaken in practicing, Ember do you mind making an attempt?" Ember shot out from her mouth the head of a Dragon about the age of Spyro, and strangely enough looked almost exactly like the Purple Dragon aside for the fact that it was fire. Flame felt slightly unsettled from this. "You have made significant progress young Dragoness. Flame you next." The Red Dragon released from his mouth a proud and young Dragon, that seemed to replicate a younger version of Blazeus. The head created an explosion sending all the Dragon back. Volteer stared in awe. "That is absolutely superb. That is a technique in which it takes significant time to master, at the absolute least a week, yet you managed to do it within an hour. That is absolutely marvelous, you will make a good candidate indeed."

"Thank you Master Volteer." The Guardian smiled to the Red Dragon.

"You two run along now, enjoy yourselves for the diurnal. You've earned it." Volteer left the room to the candidates.

"Diurnal?" Flame whispered into the ear of Ember.

"It means day."

"Now I understand why Sparx makes such a big deal about how Volteer talks." The Pink Dragoness giggled.

"Please don't become another Sparx."

"I don't plan to." The Dragon paused for a moment. "Well again, thanks a lot Ember, you've helped a lot already. I don't know why, I just can't seem to wrap my head around these books." Ember smiled to the Red Dragon.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Much of the day has passed and Flame along with Ember had spent much talking. Somewhat to the annoyance of Flame, the main thing that Ember would speak up was primarily about Spyro. He tried to not show these feelings. Ember was unaware of the Red Dragon's feelings for her, and she was already his friend, he didn't want to ruin it due to jealousy. The sun began to fall, and Ember remembered the strange Dragon that hid in the bushes the night before.

"Oh crap!"

"What is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine, I just need to talk to Spyro. I'll see you in a bit Flame." The Dragoness took off into the sky heading for the Purple Dragon's room. Flame sadly looked to the ground.

"Bye…"

Ember began to ascend the stairs of the tower. Ember quickly got to the top of the tower and entered Spyro's room. Within stood Spyro and Cynder talking with each other, looking over the city through his balcony.

"Uhm, Spyro?" The Purple Dragon turned around and saw Ember entering his room.

"Oh, hey Ember do you need something?" Cynder also turned around and looked at Ember.

"Yeah Spyro. You need to come with me, it's important" Cynder seemed to hiss at the Dragoness. Spyro however simply looked curiously at the Dragoness.

"Uh, sure." Cynder turned to Spyro.

"Before you go, do you mind if I talk with Ember."

"Uhm, ok." Cynder walked up to Ember and whispered into her ear.

"Outside, now." The Black Dragoness hissed in her ear. Cynder and Ember walked just outside of Spyro's room. "What the do you think you are doing?"

"Cynder please trust me, I'm not going to do anything."

"What would I trust you."

"I can understand why you are skeptical, but please."

"Then if you need Spyro where are you going?"

"I-I can't say. I made a promise that I would only tell Spyro."

"There is no way that I'm letting you go anywhere with Spyro."

"Cynder please I promise that I won't do anything."

"Promise? Why in the name of the ancestors would that mean anything, the only thing you care about is getting with Spyro, so I will be damned before I let you go anywhere with him." The Pink Dragoness noticed Cynder's claws scratching, and breaking through the floor.

"Cynder please." Ember paused for a moment. "How about this, you take my necklace, and if anything happens to Spyro, if I try something, you keep it." Ember took off her necklace.

"No I can't do that, even if it's you."

"Cynder please." Ember forced her necklace into the Black Dragonesses paw. "Just do it." Spyro poked his head out of his room.

"You ready?" Cynder was about to speak up, but Ember interrupted her.

"Yeah let's go." Ember and Spyro made their way down the stairs.

"No way in hell you're going without me," Cynder whispered to herself. The Black Dragoness silently made her way behind Spyro and Ember, avoiding being detected.

"So, what's going on?" The fire candidate, along with Spyro just flew over the wall of Warfang.

"I found another Dragon, he was hiding. He can't even see, that's why we are going at night, his vision is obscured during the day. He doesn't have any front legs, he's supported by his wings."

"Wow, he might be in danger, let's hurry up. Lead the way," Spyro stated frantically. They both quickly bolted through the skies quickly reaching the forest where Ember previously found the strange Dragon.

"Hello?" Ember looked around. "Are you there, I have Spyro with me!" A head emerged from a bush.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you very much Fire Dragoness, I owe you my life."

"There's no need to thank me, it's the right thing to do."

"I'm glad to meet you Purple Dragon, I am Ralakir." The stranger paused for a moment. "I need to get to the enchanted forest; can you help me get there."

"Yeah, I can help, it's been awhile since I've been there, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you." Spyro smiled before turning around.

"If we get going now we will probably get there in two or three days." Ember also turned around. Spyro was about to take a step until he felt a stabbing pain in his neck. The planet shook from the roar of pain emitting from the Purple Dragon until everything around him went to black.

"Spyro!" Ember quickly jumped back and looked at the Purple Dragon, and could see the strange Dragon sinking its teeth into the neck of the Purple Dragon. She released a stream of flame to Ralakir. The strange Dragon stabbed Ember's leg with his tail. The Dragoness screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Cynder slowly and silently made her way through the land. Suddenly the ground began to shake and she could hear a roar in the distance.

"What the?" The ground stopped shaking, but rather than a roar Cynder could hear the name of the Purple Dragon being called out. "Oh no." Cynder quickly darted up in the sky, not willing to waste any time. Within nearly three seconds Cynder flew to a nearby forest and saw Ember on the ground twitching in pain. A Dragon lacking any front legs grabbed Spyro within his claws and took off. "SPYRO!" The Dragoness went at lightning speed to Ralakir. She stabbed the back of the Dragon and released shadow fire into the back of the head of the Dragon. Ralakir roared in pain and landed head first into the ground. Cynder's tail blade unlatched from the back of the Dragon sending her into the sky. They both got up and looked at each other. Cynder made the first move taking to the shadows. Within milliseconds she released several shadow strikes. She created a miniature tornado that sucked up Ralakir, Spyro still laid unconscious next to a distant tree. Cynder coated her body and claws in lethal toxin and took after the Dragon. She released several strikes, covering herself in more and more blood. The Dragoness was relentless and in a state of rage. Before Ralakir even had the chance to attack he would take another blow from Cynder.

The Dragon had cuts bruises and broken bones and had finally attempted to exit the fight. Ralakir quickly jumped back to where Spyro's body laid, blood still pouring from the Purple Dragon's neck. Cynder leaped for the Dragon, but Ralakir managed to punch the Dragoness in the face, dazing her for a few moments. During this time Ralakir again used his talons to grab the Purple Dragon, and to make sure that he wouldn't lose him, Ralakir stabbed Spyro in the leg with his own spiked tail. The Dragon took off into the sky. Cynder didn't waste a single moment, she also quickly took off for the Dragon. Rage continued to boil up within her body, she needed to save Spyro. The Dragoness could feel something build up in the back of her throat. As she flew after the Dragon in front of her, the feeling became stronger. Suddenly a large and powerful purple beam of Convexity emanated from her mouth going directly to Ralakir. The beam struck the Dragon and almost instantly Ralakir fell to the ground. The Convexity dissipated, and Cynder moved as quickly as she possibly could to get Spyro. Just before she caught Spyro she could see the body of Ralakir below. There was a massive hole that went through his chest, making it almost appear as if he had never had a torso. The second Cynder caught Spyro she bolted as fast as she possibly could for the healers within Dragon City.

It didn't take long for her to get to the healers, it seemed like the moles entered a state of shock when the saw the Purple Dragon in such a state. Cynder quickly laid the Dragon on a table and burst into tears. She sobbed over the body of the Purple Dragon. Not long after Cynder got to the healers Terrador entered the room where Spyro laid. The Earth guardian looked in shock.

"Cynder what happened?" The Dragoness had never heard the voice of the Guardian be as frantic as it currently was. She looked to the guardian, trying to stop the tears from pouring down her face, but she couldn't.

"There was a Dragon."

"What?"

"It was a strange Dragon, it didn't have any front legs." Terrador looked curiously at the Dragoness.

"Did it have a spiked tail?" Cynder looked also looked curiously to Terrador trying to get through the tears.

"Yes."

"That was no Dragon."

"Then what was it?"

"What was a Wyvern." Terrador looked at Spyro sadly now knowing the conditions. "I'm sorry Cynder. Wyvern's have a lethal poison. Spyro. Spyro will not wake up." Cynder began to sob uncontrollably.

"NO THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE." Cynder ran to the body of the Purple Dragon.

"I'm sorry Cynder." The Dragoness quickly shot up.

"Wait."

"What?" Terrador looked strangely at the Dragoness, unsure of what to expect.

"I know how to save Spyro." Terrador looked in shock at the Dragoness. He nodded to indicate to let her try whatever she could. The Black Dragoness looked at Spyro and focused all of what little energy she still had. Suddenly Cynder began to glow with a green energy, and a green fluid exited through the bites on the neck of the Purple Dragon. The toxin leaving his body made its way to Cynder, and was seemingly absorbed by her. Terrador appeared to be happy to know that the Purple Dragon would live, but saddened to see the pain he was in.

"That was very good thinking Cynder. I must inform the guardians of the Wyvern's attack, stay with Spyro." Cynder had her face buried into Spyro, tears still coming from her eyes. Terrador gave the Dragoness her space and left the room. Cynder raised her head and looked down to the Purple Dragon. The moles had done the most that they could for the time being, but it was still rather unsure if the Dragon would live or not. Cynder curled her body around Spyro, and listened to his breathing. It was clear that the Purple Dragon was struggling to breath, but at least he was breathing. Cynder slowly stroked the back of Spyro's head, all was calm.

Some time passed until eventually a limping Pink Dragoness entered the room. Ember instantly saw Spyro and Cynder.

"I am so sorry Cynder." The Dragoness was sobbing, even with a wound in her leg she wouldn't get treatment, not while Spyro was in danger. Cynder appeared as if she wanted to kill the Dragoness.

"You're sorry?" The Black Dragoness slowly made her way to Ember, claws fully extended.

"I didn't know. Really I didn't." Ember looked at the Black Dragoness, and then looked at her paw. Within the paw of Cynder was the necklace of Ember. "Cynder, please. I beg you, I didn't mean to get Spyro hurt. I would never hurt him." Cynder got right in the face of the Dragoness and raised Ember's necklace up with her paw. Cynder looked at the necklace.

"You trusted me with the most important thing in your life." The Black Dragoness then looked back at Spyro. "And you nearly destroyed mine."


	11. Chapter 11

Cynder opened her eyes and looked around her. She was inside of Spyro's room, and next to her Spyro was asleep. Relief overcame the Dragoness, it was only just a dream. Cynder smiled, and she began to poke at Spyro, but he wouldn't wake up. She then turned her attention to cuts on the body of Spyro. Her heart skipped a beat, or several as it felt, when she turned his body to face her. The Purple Dragon had much bandaging on his body, especially on his leg where the Wyvern stabbed him. The Dragoness began to tear up.

"I'm so sorry Spyro. I shouldn't have trusted her." Cynder couldn't remember ever even going to Spyro's room. Sparx entered through the door, with the largest bucket of water that he possibly could carry. The Dragonfly set the water down, and turned around to see Cynder staring directly at him with red veins in her eyes.

"My god, or ancestors, or chicken, or whatever you Dragons believe in. What happened Cynder?" Tears began to fall from Cynder's eyes. Sparx flew over and pat her on the back. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I'm just trying to help how I can." They both smiled. Cynder went on to tell the Dragonfly of what happened to Spyro consisting of everything she could remember, even how she had the necklace of the Pink Dragoness. "I'm going to take a guess and say that Ember wasn't too happy about you keeping her necklace?"

"Actually, she never even mentioned much about the necklace."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"It's a bit of a blur, give me a second."

Cynder looked back to Spyro. "And you nearly destroyed mine." Cynder looked then back to the Pink Dragoness standing with fear in her eyes, trembling. The Black Dragoness pushed Ember back. Cynder started to shout, "And you have the audacity to say that 'you're sorry,' and 'I didn't know."

"Cynder I didn't know really." The voice of the Dragoness was shaking, mostly due to Spyro nearly dying. "I would never do anything to ever hurt Spyro. You of all people should know that."

"HE WAS YOU'RE RESPONSIBILITY. I TRUSTED YOU." Cynder's anger began to take control, her eyes turned red, her Siren Scream was ready. The Dragoness regained control, surprised by her own actions. She backed up, whispering. "I trusted you." Tears went down from the eyes of them both.

"Cynder, I am so sorry. I really mean it, if there is anything that I can do to make it up to you."

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave. Just leave us alone right now, please Ember." Ember turned to leave the room, still crying. Anger began to take control of Cynder again. Just before Ember left her room she could hear the voice of the Dragoness. "But if you ever put Spyro in danger again, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out." Ember gulped before she trembled out of the room.

The next thing Cynder could remember was when Flame got to the healers. The Dragoness was lying down, curled around Spyro. Within a moment's notice, charged in the Red Dragon Flame, whom was panting for air.

"I got here as quickly as I could." He took in a deep breath. Cynder raised her head to the Dragon. Flame then looked up at Spyro, and was mortified by the condition the Purple Dragon was in. "By the ancestors! What happened?"

"Ask Ember," Cynder growled aggressively. Flame took a step back seeing Cynder acting how she was. The Dragoness sighed. "I'm sorry Flame, I shouldn't take my feelings out on you."

"It's fine, I understand." Flame finally managed to catch his breath. "But, what happened?" Cynder explained everything that occurred that night. "Wow, that's." The Dragon let out a distressed sigh. "I'm sorry Cynder." The Dragoness looked curiously at the Dragon.

"You don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault." The Red Dragon looked to Spyro.

"I should have been there. Maybe if I went with Ember, Spyro wouldn't be in danger of dying." Cynder smiled to Flame.

"There was no way that you would have known what happened. You're a good friend Flame." The Dragon smiled to the remark.

"Will he be ok?" Cynder looked to the Purple Dragon.

"Chances are, yeah he should be fine. What put him in danger was the poison, but that's no longer in his body." Flame became excited to know that his best friend would be fine.

"Well that's a relief." Several moments passed until a mole walked inside the room containing the three Dragons.

"Your friend will be fine, it will take him about a week, possibly less, for him to heal, but other than that he's fine. Return him to his room at the tower, there is nothing more that we can do." Cynder nodded to the mole before he walked out of the room. Flame looked to the Dragoness.

"I can help you take him to his room."

"It's fine Flame I've got it." Cynder got up, but for only a few moments until she collapsed onto the floor. Flame quickly ran over to the Dragoness.

"Are you ok Cynder." The Dragoness looked up to the Red Dragon.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the Convexity beam that I used earlier is starting to take its toll on me." Cynder struggled to stand up, seeing this Flame helped her up to the best of his abilities."

"Thanks Flame." Cynder staggered for a moment until she slowly took a few steps. While the Dragoness was doing this, Flame put Spyro on his back to carry the Purple Dragon to his room.

"Yeah, you're not going very far right now, hop on." Flame signaled the Dragoness for him to carry her on his back as well.

"Flame really I'm fine."

"Come-on Cynder."

"I'm fine." Cynder took another step and collapsed to the floor.

"Yeah, I think I'm going my way." Flame picked Cynder up, and carried her on his back. The Red Dragon struggled with carrying both Dragons, but persevered. Flame left the healers and took off into the sky. The Dragoness began to cough. Flame quickly looked back with concern. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Another cough escaped from the lips of the Dragoness. "I forgot how draining using Convexity can be."

"Quick question." Cynder opened her eyes.

"What is it?"

"You told me about how Spyro was attacked by a Wyvern, and how their bite is poisonous, so how is Spyro alive?"

"I have control over poison. I didn't know if it would work or not, but I used my control over poison to force the toxin out of Spyro's body and into mine." Flame's eyes quickly widened, stopping his flight within an instant.

"What do you mean you put in your body, won't that kill you?" The Red Dragon looked at Cynder frantically, Cynder only smiled to the Dragon's concern.

"I'm immune to poison." The Dragoness chuckled. Flame quickly relaxed and returned to flying towards the tower.

"Sorry, it's just- "Cynder interrupted him before he could finish speaking.

"It's fine, Flame, don't worry about it." The Dragon breathed a sigh of relief. "You're sweet." Flame's cheeks quickly turned red and he looked back at Cynder.

"Uhm, thanks?" Cynder again chuckled.

"Ember doesn't know what she's missing."

"What?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"What, no, she's my friend." Flame could feel sweat going off of his brow. Cynder was skeptical of Flame's response.

"Sorry, it's just that I see you two together all the time, and you seem to get uncomfortable when Ember tries to flirt with Spyro."

"Well yeah, they're both my friends, it's kind of uncomfortable to see Ember acting like that around Spyro." The Dragoness raised her brow.

"I'm your friend, yet you don't get uncomfortable when I'm with Spyro."

"It's because you two have been together ever since I first met you, also it makes things even more uncomfortable around Ember. To see her trying to get with Spyro when you are already with him." Flame began to relax, believing that he managed to convince Cynder into his lie.

"Doesn't change the fact that you are still sweet." Flame's cheeks continued to flash red, Cynder simply chuckled to herself.

It took some time for them to reach Spyro's room, and for every flap of Flame's wings put more strain on him. Flame nearly collapsed landing in Spyro's room through the balcony. Once Flame landed he collapsed to the ground. Cynder slowly got up, once she managed to stand, slowly Flame also made his way on to his feet.

"Sorry about that." Cynder again chuckled.

"Why do you apologize about everything?"

"Huh?" The Red Dragon looked curiously towards Cynder.

"Well, you've helped a lot, yet you still always apologize." Flame laughed.

"I guess I do apologize a lot." Flame walked to the pile of pillows and set Spyro down.

"Thanks a lot Flame." The Red Dragon smiled to Cynder.

"I'm happy to help." Cynder slowly walked over to where the Purple Dragon slept. "Do you need anything?" The Dragoness began to feel dizzy.

"I think I'm fine. Thanks again, you really have been a big help." Flame smiled. The Red Dragon opened his mouth up to speak, but before he could breathe a word Cynder saw everything around her turn to black, and collapsed to the ground.

"Cynder!" Flames voice was the last thing the Dragoness could hear before she passed out.

The Dragoness shook her head out of the memory and opened her eyes. Just in front of the Dragoness stood the Red Dragon Flame. Sparx hovered over the shoulder of Flame.

"Cynder are you ok?" The voice of the Dragon was frantic.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what's wrong?"

"You've just been sitting there staring at the wall for the past ten minutes."

"What?"

"Yeah, you were in like a trance, or however you say it," Sparx blurted out.

"Sorry, I just was thinking about yesterday." Flame smiled.

"Well, at least you're fine now."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Sparx told me how you were just staring at the wall, not saying a word. Also, I've been checking on you two every hour." Cynder looked curiously at the Dragon, and noticed heavy dark eyebags on the Dragon.

"Do you mean all night?"

"Well, yeah."

"You need to go get some sleep."

"But I- "

"No excuses, go now and sleep It's still dark out, and will be for about another hour. I'll look after Spyro, you just go get some rest."

"But- "

"Flame!" The Dragon quickly jumped back and nodded his head.

"You make a convincing argument." Both Dragons chuckled, Cynder curled her body around Spyro, then Flame took off into the sky. Flame walked down the hall where his room was, but before he went to his own room he thought it be best to check on Ember. Flame slowly entered Ember's dorm to see the Pink Dragoness staring at her fireplace, sobbing.

"Ember?" The Dragoness slowly turned her head to the Dragon. "Are you ok?" Flame spoke in a soft voice, trying to calm Ember.

"I, I, no. I'm not ok." The voice of the Dragoness stuttered, tears still pouring from her eyes. Flame walked up until he was just in front of the Dragoness. Sadness was in the eyes of the Red Dragon to see Ember in such a state.

"It's not your fault, you know, that right?" Ember looked to Flame confusedly.

"How did you know what happened?"

"I checked on Spyro not too long ago, and I talked to Cynder." Ember again began to sob at the sound of the Purple Dragon's name. "I'm sorry Ember, I didn't mean to-" Before Flame could finish his sentence Ember pushed her head into the chest of the Red Dragon. Flame seemed to stagger a bit, not expecting this response. The Red fire candidate could feel the tears of Ember dropping off his chest. Flame hesitated for a moment, but went on to hug the Dragoness. Ember returned the favor, before backing off.

"I'm sorry Flame, I just. You're the only person I can talk to." Flame smiled to the Dragoness.

"You don't need to apologize, you're my friend. I'm happy to help in any way I can." Ember instantly calmed down, and felt warmth in her body when she was with Flame.

"Thank you Flame." Flame stood up and took a few steps towards the door.

"Do you need anything before I go?" The Dragoness was silent for a moment.

"Yes." Flame stood there, waiting for Ember to speak. "Could you stay here with me for the night?" Flame was surprised by the question.

"Uhm, yeah sure." The Pink Dragoness smiled to Flame's response. The Red Dragon found a spot in a corner of Ember's room, it was cold, and uncomfortable to lay down on, but Flame didn't complain.

"Why are you in the corner?"

"Well, I, uhm, well." Flame continued to stutter for a few moments until Ember chuckled aloud. She motioned her head in the direction of a spot just next to her that contained a small pile of pillows.

"Come up here, it's gotta be cold and uncomfortable in the corner." Flame looked curiously at the Dragoness.

"Are you sure?"

"Come-on Flame, really, I don't mind, you're my friend, how could I let you sit in the corner."

"Uhm, ok then." Flame stood up and walked to where the Dragoness motioned beforehand. He came to find that it was much more comfortable, and warm.

"Isn't it a lot better?"

"Yeah, thanks Ember."

"I'm going to quote a pretty cool Dragon on this, I'm happy to help in any way I can." Both Dragon's chuckled, and set their heads down on the pillows. Ember closed her eyes, feeling warm and happy with Flame. "Goodnight Flame." The Red Dragon smiled, and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Ember."

Cynder couldn't get herself to sleep, as a result she resorted to simply watching Spyro sleep, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. As for Sparx left earlier, though Cynder didn't know what for, leaving her with no one to talk to. Several moments passed, and eventually Cynder took her attention off Spyro, and began to look around his room. As she usually notices when she is in Spyro's room, there were several books spread around the room. Cynder laid her head on Spyro, and closed her eyes to attempt to sleep. Cynder was unsuccessful, but kept her eyes closed, relaxing herself. A dark, and horrifying thought lingered in the back of her head, the thought that Spyro got more than hurt. She quickly shook these thoughts out of her head and opened her eyes. What flew in was a Dragonfly.

"Sorry if I woke you up Cynder, I just wanted to check on Spyro."

"It's fine Sparx, I don't think I'm getting much sleep either way."

"How is he doing?"

"You do know that Spyro is in danger of dying?" Cynder's voice was saddened as she looked at Spyro and how strained his own breathing was.

"Nope, cause he's not going to." Sparx smiled. "He survived a fight with you, a collapsed mountain, being inside of the Destroyer of worlds, killing Malefor, and reformed the planet. Considering all of that I sort of get the feeling a few scratches won't do that much."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"I don't need to put it in anyway, Spyro isn't exactly that easy to kill, I mean just consider everything that we've been through, and did Spyro show any weakness." Cynder smiled, and began to relax.

"How did you get so good at calming me down?"

"Since I started being the Purple boy's brother." Cynder looked curiously at the Dragonfly, and he only chuckled in response. "You have no idea how often I have to try and calm him down, especially recently."

"How come?"

"Well ever since I came up with the idea of the whole Choros thing, or however you call it."

"Wait you came up with that?"

"Do you recognize this from a few weeks ago." Sparx cleared his throat. "I've got an idea to show you how much Spyro really cares about you. Just give me a couple of weeks."

"Isn't that in two days anyway?"

"Precisely!" The Dragonfly shot out.

"Quick question." Cynder stared at the Dragonfly. A few moments passed.

"Speak up, or should I roll out the Red carpet for this question?" Cynder glanced in irritation for a moment.

"I used to speak and understand Dragonian, but I forgot a lot of it, and I don't exactly remember what Choros means, do you know?"

"Sorry, you're going to have to ask Spyro the boy wonder about that one." The Black Dragoness looked down at Spyro, whom was still asleep. She sighed. "He'll be fine, get some sleep, if he wakes up while you're asleep I'm sure that he will wake you up, and if not I will." Cynder smiled.

"Thanks, Sparx."

"No problem princess." Cynder growled, and the Dragonfly chuckled and pat Cynder on the back of the head. "If you go to sleep now I'll stop messing with you for the rest of the day." Cynder opened her eyes wide and quickly laid her head on top of Spyro and closed her eyes. Again, Sparx chuckled, then laid down on top of a pillow next to them. "Goodnight Cynder."

Most of the day passed until the Red Dragon woke up from his slumber. He remained in the neat and tidy room of the Pink Dragoness, though something was missing. Flame looked around the room, and found no trace of Ember, and the fireplace had already been put out. The Dragon simply assumed that Ember had already left to eat. Before Flame set out for the Dragoness he looked around Ember's room. Much to his irritation all he could find were paintings of Spyro all around. Anger began to fill in his eyes until he found one painting. It showed Ember and Flame simply walking in a city, speaking with each other. This warmed the heart of Flame, and he smiled. Though he knew Ember didn't think of him as he thinks of her, it was good to know that Ember still valued their friendship. Flame spent a few moments looking at the painting before walking to the balcony and taking off into the sky. Flame thought of checking on Spyro and Cynder, but came to the thought that they may still be asleep and may need some time alone. Several minutes passed until Flame reached the Dining Hall. Inside Ember was already about done with her meal, and by the time Flame got to her she was already finished.

"Oh, hey Flame."

"Hi Ember." They both awkwardly looked at each other for a few moments, until Flame finally sat down next to Ember.

"Sorry about just leaving you in my room, I didn't want to wake you up since you spent most of the night awake."

"No need to worry about it." Flame smiled, putting Ember at ease. "So, do you know how Spyro and Cynder are doing?"

"Yeah, I peeked my head in Spyro's room in the morning, and before I came to eat dinner. They're sleeping right now, seems like they had a rough night." A tear rolled down the eye of Ember. "I just hope Spyro will be ok." Flame only smiled to the Dragoness.

"Spyro is going to be fine, you don't need to worry." Ember gave an almost aggressive look to Flame, causing him to flinch.

"How can I not worry, have you seen what condition he's in?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Then how can you not worry Flame? When I checked on him every single breath he made was struggled, and he hasn't even waken up yet."

"Ember, Spyro is a legend to us, and has gone through so much that we couldn't even hope or even dream of going through, I talked to Sparx about it and like he said you can't compare a fight with The Dark Master to a fight with a Wyvern." Flame pat Ember on the back of her shoulder with his tail. "Have some faith, Spyro will pull through, like he always has." The Dragoness sighed aloud and looked to Flame.

"You're right, and I know you're right, but I just can't help but worry. You didn't see what happened. The wyvern dug his tail straight through Spyro's back and leg." Ember's body shivered. "I don't even know how he will be able to stand."

"It'll be difficult, he'll defiantly need our help." Something suddenly came to the mind of the Dragoness.

"Quick question Flame, I know this is a little out of nowhere, but trust me, it's important."

"Uhm, ok, what is it?" The Red Dragon looked curiously at the Dragoness.

"Did you feel the earthquake yesterday evening."

"Yeah, it's what got me to going around and asking the guardians about what was going on, if it didn't happen I probably wouldn't know how Spyro was doing until today. Why do you ask?"

"Spyro was the earthquake." Flame looked shocked for a moment at the Dragoness.

"What do you mean Spyro was the earthquake?"

"When the Wyvern first tricked and stabbed Spyro in the back with his tail Spyro roared in pain, and the earth began to shake uncontrollably, it was getting to the point where I could barely stand." Flame stared in shock at Ember.

"How is that even possible? I mean it was even shaking the city, I had no idea that Spyro was that strong."

"I don't think he even knows he is." Flame again looked curiously at the Dragoness.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how the story goes, you know when we were back home. The Purple Dragon of the new age discovered all of his powers in times of great distress."

"Yeah what about it?"

"I think that's what's happening now. What more distress can you be in than when you almost, or even, could die. I think as Spyro is starting to get older his powers are only getting stronger."

"Wow, we might need to talk to the guardians about that."

"No, not now at least." Flame hesitated for a moment.

"Whatever you think is best."

"Thanks Flame." They both smiled.

"I'm gonna go check on Spyro and Cynder."

"But you haven't even eaten yet." Flame shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not hungry."

"Flame come-on, eat."

"I'm fine Ember, really."

"Like talking to a wall," Ember muttered under her breath. "Fine, I can't force you`` Flame got up and looked back at Ember and noticed that something was missing.

"Uhm, Ember?"

"What?" The Dragoness was confused towards the Red Dragon.

"Where is your necklace, I've never seen you a minute without it." The Dragoness staggered for a moment, trying to think of an excuse.

"I uh, left it in my room, I'll grab it in a bit."

"I'll go get it for you." Flame turned to get Ember's necklace.

"Crap." Ember whispered. "Flame, it's fine I've got it. Just go check on Spyro and Cynder."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've got it covered, Flame."

"Uhm, ok then." Flame looked back to the Dragoness. "See you in a bit Ember, I'll make sure to let you know how Spyro's doing."

"Thanks Flame." The Red Dragon smiled before again turning around and leaving the Dining hall. "Wow, sometimes you are just too nice."

Cynder awoke from her sleep to see Flame entering her room.

"Oh, hey Cynder, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine, no need to worry." The Dragoness raised her head up from Spyro's body and looked at Flame. "Seems like you still haven't given up on checking on us." Flame chuckled at the remark.

"I guess I just can't help myself." The Red Dragon poked his head around Cynder and saw the Dragonfly lying on the pillow fast asleep.

"Wow, I know that he is completely calm with how Spyro is now, but wow, if I were him I would be at least a little worried."

"I don't need to worry, Spyro's going to be fine." Flame jumped back as if he had just seen a ghost. Sparx chuckled. "Did I startle you?"

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Then I won't be awake." Almost instantly the Dragonfly closed his eyes and even began to lightly snore.

"Wow, that didn't take much for him, did it?" Cynder rolled her eyes in the direction of Sparx.

"He is completely relaxed with everything, as if Spyro is only taking a nap."

"I guess to him, that really that all it is. Spyro is just sleeping for the time being, a little longer than usual, but still, asleep." Cynder looked curiously at Flame. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that just over the month that you've spent with us you've changed a lot."

"Is that bad?"

"No that's really good actually. You went from a shy and nervous dragon to now a smart, proud, confident, kind Dragon that I along with Spyro can call our friend. For the record I think that, already with the little training that you've already had, you would make an excellent Fire guardian."

"Wow, I uhm, thanks Cynder." The Dragoness smiled. "That means a lot to me." Flame sat down to the other side of Spyro, opposite of Cynder. "How has he been doing."

"Honestly, not too good. He's doing better than last night, but still he is in a lot of pain, I don't know if he'll even be able to walk, but either way he's alive."

"Could I do or get anything that could help?"

"Nope."

"You sure? Water, food, anything you need."

"Well there is one thing."

"What?"

"Could you get Ember, I need to talk to her."

"Uhm, ok, but you need to promise me something before I do that."

"What?"

"Go easy with her, she's already torn up about last night, please, and I can't stress this any further, please don't make things worse, that would be the best favor you could do for me."

"I promise Flame, I wasn't thinking of doing anything like that, I just need to talk to her."

"Alright, I'll bring her in a bit." Flame got up, ran, and jumped out the balcony in search of Ember. The Dragonfly raised his head from the pillow.

"He so has a crush on Ember." Cynder chuckled.

"Definitely. I'm just not too sure about why he hides as much as he does."

"So, you're telling me that you were upfront about it when it comes to Spyro, princess?" Cynder ignored the name.

"Well not exactly, but still I confronted Flame about it early this morning, and he tried to convince me into thinking that he only though of Ember as a friend."

"Maybe he was just scared of you," Sparx stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe so." Cynder chuckled. "I guess he's a little shy, and with Ember's crush on Spyro probably makes him feel a little uncomfortable."

"Yeah, it's probably a little hard to tell someone that you have a crush about them when that person can't stop talking about the person that they have a crush on, I don't know, just an idea."

"It's a plausible theory," Cynder said with a joking tone. The Dragonfly looked at his unconscious brother next to him. He stared at Spyro for several moments, not saying a word, or even breathing. "Is something wrong Sparx?" The Dragonfly quickly shook himself out of his trance.

"Oh, what, yeah I'm fine. All is good…. In the hood." Cynder awkwardly looked at Sparx for a few moments. "What, is something in my teeth?" The Dragonfly started to pick at his teeth.

"Is something on your mind Sparx."

"Yeah, where's dinner?" The Dragonfly flew up and made his way for the door. "I'll be back to check on you princess." Cynder looked curiously at the Dragonfly as he made his way out of Spyro's room.

"That's weird."

Several minutes passed in which Cynder simply observed Spyro's, unorganized room. Occasionally, she would make a remark to how unorganized Spyro's room was. Soon slowly and carefully walked in a Pink Dragoness.

"Uhm, Cynder, you asked to talk to me?" Ember's voice was very hesitant as well as shaken.

"You can relax Ember, I don't want to fight, I just want to talk, can you just sit?" Cynder pointed to a spot a few large steps away from Spyro. Ember sat in the spot that Cynder indicated and waited for the Black Dragoness to speak.

"I want to apologize about how I acted last night, I know that you didn't mean for any of this to happen." Ember looked at Cynder in amazement.

"Thank you so much Cynder." The Dragoness began to tear up. From behind Cynder the Black Dragoness pulled out something with her paw.

"I believe this belongs to you." Cynder slid the Pink Dragoness's necklace across the floor to Ember. Almost instantly Ember jumped up and ran straight to Cynder, sobbing, and hugged the Black Dragoness.

"Thank you so much Cynder." The Black Dragoness didn't expect this reaction from Ember, yet hugged the Dragoness as well. Ember backed up and grabbed her necklace and put it on. "Thank you Cynder."

"I shouldn't keep what isn't mine, especially since you did nothing wrong." Cynder as well as Ember could hear The Black Dragoness's stomach growl.

"You should go get something to eat."

"I'm fine, I need to watch over Spyro anyway."

"I can stay here while you get some food." Cynder inspected Ember for a few moments, she was about to open her mouth to say no, but then she felt her stomach growling again.

"Fine, but if he wakes up make sure to come get me as soon as possible." Again, Ember nodded her head and Cynder got up and made her way for the door. Before she exited she looked back behind her to Ember. "Don't make me regret trusting you again."

"Thank you for trusting me again." An idea came to the head of Ember. "I'll make it up to you." Cynder turned her head around again and exited the room.

Ember watched Spyro for several minutes until she finally got up and moved to the Purple Dragon.

"This should wake him up," she whispered to herself. The Dragoness placed her paw on Spyro's head and started to focus all of her energy into her necklace. After a few moments, they eyes of the Purple Dragon opened wide. He awoke as if he had been in a nightmare.

"What happened?" The Dragoness slowly and gently helped Spyro sit up.

"It doesn't matter now you're ok." Ember made herself uncomfortably close to the Purple Dragon.

"Ember, what are you doing."

"Calm down Spyro, I'm going to help you." Spyro tried to back up but as soon as he did so he felt an instant bolt of pain in his leg. Ember moved her lips towards those of the Purple Dragon. Spyro attempted to push the Dragoness back, but was too weak to do so. Ember's lips locked with Spyro's. The Purple Dragon was about to fire a bolt of lightning, but started to get a warm feeling. The pain in his body began to go away. Cynder walked into the room and was frozen in shock. She herself was petrified. Anger built in the soul of the Black Dragoness, her eyes glew red, her claws covered themselves in poison, her body became shadow. Cynder was about to take the life of Ember, but then she noticed that Spyro's cuts, bruises, and even broken bones began to heal.

"EMBER!" The Pink Dragoness almost instantly turned around and saw the Black Dragoness standing before her, but was infused with power from each of her elements, over a few moments though Cynder began to revert back into her normal form.

"Cynder you don't understand."

"I know full well what you were doing, if it were what you think what I thought you wouldn't be alive right now. You're healing him, but that doesn't excuse how you did it."

"Kissing someone is that fastest as well as the strongest way for me to heal someone." Spyro stared from the back of the room completely in shock.

"Judging from how Spyro looks, you didn't exactly tell him that, it looks like you forced him into it. Just get the hell out of here right now before I slit your throat." Quickly Ember jumped through the balcony door without saying a word. Instantly Cynder ran to Spyro and hugged him.

"Are you ok Spyro?" Still the Dragon stayed still for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Cynder."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"Ember just kissed me, how could I not be sorry?"

"Because she forced you into it."

"Still. There must've been some way for me to stop her."

"It doesn't matter Spyro, I'll deal with her later."

"Just go easy on her, even though how she did it isn't excusable, she still did get me to wake up, and healed me, probably being the reason why I will be able to use my leg."

"What did she even do anyway, once you woke up?"

"She just told me to calm down, and that she's trying to help me."

"Can you tell me the exact words she used?"

"Uhm ok. Calm down Spyro, I'm going to help you." Cynder sighed, obviously in distress.

"What do you remember?"

"Do you mean from before I was unconscious." The Dragoness nodded her head. "Well, I remember me and Ember going to this Dragon that was hiding in a bush. I think his name was Ralakir. He looked really weird, he didn't have any front legs, and used his wings to keep him standing. He asked if I could help him get to the enchanted forest, I agreed, and I turned around." Spyro shuddered recalling what happened next. "When I turned around I could feel a ripping painful feeling in my back, ripping through my scales, and flesh." Spyro could feel a chill going down his spine.

"Well, you're ok now, and that's what matters." The Dragoness cuddled her head under Spyro's. Soon walked in the Red friend of the Dragons.

"Oh, am I interrupting something, sorry." Flame turned to leave the room.

"You're fine Flame," Spyro called out before chuckling. The Red Dragon again turned around and walked to Spyro.

"It's great to see that you're ok. I was starting to get worried."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what happened?" Flame opened his mouth to speak but Cynder interrupted him.

"That Dragon that you found, Ralakir, he wasn't a Dragon. He was a Wyvern."

"A Wyvern?"

"The guardians know more about it than me, we should probably go talk to them once you've completely healed."

"Well let's go, cause I'm fine." The Red Dragon looked to Spyro.

"You sure about that," Flame asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Purple Dragon stood up, trying to balance himself with some success. Spyro tried to take a step and collapsed. "Alright, yeah, I'll just, lie here for a while." The Dragoness chuckled and helped Spyro be moved to the pillows. Flame turned to the Black Dragoness.

"How long do you think it will be until he can walk properly."

"I'm not sure, maybe a day or so. With as much medical attention that he's been getting, he'll be fine. Flame, I'm gonna go talk to Ember, can you stay with Spyro while I'm gone."

"Uhm sure." The Dragoness walked to the balcony and prepared to take flight, but beforehand she turned her head back.

"I'll be back in a bit." Spyro smiled and waved his paw to the Dragoness before she took off into flight.

"Ember!" Cynder called out to the Dragoness from within the forest. Ember sat looking down over a cliff, observing the landscape. It was the same cliff that Spyro first truly shared his feelings with Cynder. The Dragoness turned her head back and looked to Cynder in her eyes. To her surprise, she didn't see the eyes of anger, or even disappointment in the eyes of Cynder. "Relax Ember, I only want to talk." The Pink Dragoness breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cynder, you do know that I did that for Spyro."

"Yeah I know." The Dragoness smiled. "Though I don't think it was as if you were holding back."

"I just can't help but feel guilty, I mean you trusted me. I could have thought of something else to help Spyro."

"Ember, you did the best that you could in the situation, and you did manage to wake him up, and heal him to the point where he'll be able to walk again. Thank you for that, but before you do that again only do it if it is absolutely necessary, or at least talk to me about it." Ember nodded her head in understanding. "And Ember, I'm going to tell this to you out of honesty and not as a threat, but you came only a few seconds from losing your life today." Ember breathed in a deep gulp. "If I didn't see that what you were doing was healing Spyro I would have killed you, I only noticed that you were healing him just before I would have killed you."

"I understand Cynder."

"I'm glad that I got that out of the way. I'm going back to Spyro." The Dragoness turned around and was about to take off into the sky until she heard the voice of Ember.

"Thank you Cynder." Just as Ember said this the Black Dragoness took off into the sky setting for Spyro's room.

The Red Dragon looked around the room of the Purple Dragon to find many books lying in all directions.

"So, how's your leg doing, Spyro?" The Purple Dragon looked to Flame, and then down at his leg.

"Honestly, my leg is fine now, what happened to it?"

"The Wyvern used his tail and stabbed straight through your leg." The Red Dragon cringed at the thought, as did Spyro.

"Well, at least I wasn't awake when it happened, that would have been awful."

"Well, if you were awake it probably wouldn't have happened." Spyro chuckled.

"Point taken." A few moments of silence passed between the two Dragons. "How has your training been going?"

"Really well actually, something a little weird happened yesterday though."

"What?"

"Well we learned this thing called epikefalís tis fotias, meaning-"Spyro interrupted the Red Dragon while he was speaking.

"The head of fire."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I know ancient Dragonian."

"Oh, since when?"

"A few weeks now." Flame's eyes grew wide in confusion.

"What do you mean a few weeks now, not like you can learn a language overnight."

"No, I just did it over a day." The eyes of the Red Dragon were growing as wide as his head. Spyro only laughed to the response of Flame.

"Apparently, according to Volteer, I'm able to learn things much faster.

"Wow, that's actually really cool!"

"Anyway, sorry about interrupting" Again the Purple Dragon laughed aloud. "Continue."

"Well, I should probably just show you." Flame took a few steps back and faced towards the balcony. Fire energy began to build up from the back of his throat, and then he released it all from his mouth. What was released was a Dragon head, pure of fire. The Red Dragon had it circle around the Purple Dragon's room for a few moments. During this time Spyro was staring in amazement. Flame began to direct it out of the balcony, but suddenly Cynder was about to fly through the balcony. The Red Dragon instantly at the sight of Cynder directed the head back, it started to go in his direction. "Oh crap." The epikefalís tis fotias hit him directly in the chest sending the Dragon back, smashing him into the wall. Spyro quickly jumped up, ignoring the pain as he quickly ran to Flame to help him up. The Black Dragoness landed and ran to Flame.

"I'm sorry Flame, I didn't see you." Both Spyro and Cynder helped Flame to his feet.

"It's fine Cynder, it was probably a bad idea for me to do that inside."

"Well we can both agree to that." Flame chuckled. Suddenly, again Spyro felt a bolt of pain in his stomach, as well as his leg. It felt as if he had been struck with lightning and was set aflame afterwards. Cynder gasped before quickly helping Spyro up, and being as a support for him to get to his bed.

"Thanks, Cynder. The Black Dragoness smiled.

"No problem, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just put a bit too much pressure on my leg."

"You should probably stay off your feet for another day."

"Isn't the Choros tomorrow though?"

"No, it's the day after."

"Do you think I will still be able to go to it?"

"If you stay off your feet than yes." Spyro could hear Flame in the back of the room panting.

"Are you ok Flame?" The Red Dragon smiled.

"I should be asking you that. I'm fine Spyro, I just need to catch my breath. That wasn't exactly the smartest thing that I've ever done." The Red Dragon looked to where he was originally hit and saw that there was ash and many books were scattered throughout the room. "Sorry about messing up your room." The Black Dragoness blurted out.

"It's fine, you didn't mess it up. Spyro was one step ahead of you." All the Dragons in the room chuckled.

"I'm going to bed, you two sure that you don't need anything?" Both Spyro and Cynder nodded their heads. "Are you sure?" They both nodded their heads again but with a more sarcastic look. "Alright well see you tomorrow." Spyro and Cynder waved him a paw of goodbye before Flame took off through the balcony. Cynder turned her head to Spyro

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"Mostly about Ralakir, and why he did what he did. Was he a rouge in the Dark Master's army and tried to get revenge for Malefor, or if it's something entirely different."

"You shouldn't worry about it for now, save it for tomorrow, we'll talk with the guardians, they should know what's going on." The Dragoness smiled. "Get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be quite the day."

"But I just woke up from being asleep for almost an entire day."

"And your body needs to heal, so sleep."

"Alright fine." The Dragon looked around his room curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, where's Sparx?" Cynder's eyes grew wider in curiosity towards where the Dragonfly is.

"I don't know, he said that he was going to eat, but that was a while ago." The Purple Dragon began to feel anxious.

"I hope he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine, he's been disappearing like that a lot lately, if it's bugging you that much ask him about it tomorrow. " Spyro nodded, and then laid his head down on a pillow.

"Goodnight Cynder." The Black Dragoness kissed Spyro on the cheek.

"Goodnight Spyro."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Young Dragon" Spyro raised his head and looked around, no longer was he in his room, but rather he was in the chamber of the Chronicler, and in front of him stood Ignitus.

Spyro smiled to see his old friend. "It's good to see you Ignitus."

"It's good to see you too Spyro." He said gleefully. A few moments of silence passed between the two.

"I'm guessing that you didn't bring me here just to talk?"

"In assuming that you are correct Spyro, but unlike before I bring good news." Ignitus paused. "Do you recall that the last time I spoke to you I mentioned the increase of Shadow energy?" The Purple Dragon nodded. "Well, ever since Ralakir was killed by Cynder it seems as if the use of Shadow Energy has gone down to what is almost nothing from what I can tell."

Spyro looked at him perplexingly. "Wait, so it was because of him that Warfang could have been destroyed?"  
"I'm not sure, try and focus your energy and see if you get the same vision." Spyro sat and focused all of his energy to his mind, he got a vision, but it wasn't one of fire or death, simply the open plains outside of Warfang, and the city itself completely unharmed. "I suppose Ralakir would have been responsible for the destruction of the city."

"But how does that make sense, he was a random Wyvern separated from his people."

"Well I believe that we can get the answer with the with the Pool of the Past." Ignitus directed his head to the pool of water in the middle of the room.

"What, do you mean look at Ralakir's memories?" The Chronicler nodded his head. "But doesn't he have to be here, or at least alive?" Spyro asked.

"Not necessarily, while it is much more difficult, a Chronicler can in a certain sense, extract memories, and not long after I found out what had occurred, I sent a magic entity to retrieve the corpse, once it was here I extracted the memories from the Wyvern. Though it wasn't easy, Ralakir was mostly ash…" Ignitus began to walk to the pool. "Would you care to join me?" Spyro ran to the pool until he was standing next to Ignitus. Suddenly the surroundings of the Dragons completely changed. They now stood inside of a Dark cave, after a few moments Spyro seemingly gained night vision. He looked around in shock causing Ignitus to laugh.

"What just happened?" Spyro asked.

"I've been spending some time learning how to have a little control within memories, such as granting myself along with others with me night vision."

"Oh, wow." .

Ignitus smiled. "I would teach you how to do it, but a Chronicler is the only one with the ability to manipulate memories in the Pool of the Past." Many Wyverns appeared in front of the Dragons, most of them in the back of the cave, eating, except for a single Wyvern in the middle of the cave, Ralakir, whom was looking up to a ledge.

"We must take vengeance upon the death of the Master!" Ralakir shouted. Though it seemed as if most of the Wyverns had no idea of what Ralakir was saying, and seemingly ignored him. Spyro curious, turned to Ignitus.

"Why aren't they paying attention?"

"Because they likely don't understand. Wyverns are a very weak as well as unintelligent branch of the Draconic tree, at the very bottom of the tree are the Wyverns, and at the top are Dragons. It is very rare for a Wyvern to be intelligent enough to speak, and none of them have the ability to call upon any element." Once Ignitus finished speaking a voice could be heard in the shadows coming from the ledge, so dark that Spyro and Ignitus couldn't even see with their night vision.

"Are you a fool? The Dark Master has fallen, and you intend to seek revenge by attempting to kill the very being that destroyed him? The Dark Master had 10,000 times the power as you, if even. In comparison, you are a speck, so what makes you think that you can kill the Purple Dragon? A being powerful enough to fight against an army and kill Malefor."

"Malefor was direct with his intentions towards Spyro, but if I were to gain his trust, maybe even lead him here." The mysterious figure in the shadows growled with anger.

"You dare even mention the idea of bringing him here, where he could kill us all. This is a new era, the time of darkness has passed, before we may have served the Dark Master, but that was for our own survival. I should end your life for even mentioning the idea, but you are only a whelping." Ralakir began to growl with irritation. "Though, if you did manage to kill the Purple Dragon, we could not only avenge the Dark Master, but we could finish what he started, we could take that Dragon city, Warfang." Eyes of hope glistened in the eyes of Ralakir. The mysterious voice from the shadows sighed. "If you can kill the Purple Dragon, bring him here as proof, and we will continue the legacy of the Dark Master, and increase our own strength. If you succeed, unlike your many failures of the past, you can finally be considered one with our herd, and become my second in command." It seemed as if Ralakir wanted to hop with joy. "If you fail, don't bother returning, if you do I will end your life, do you understand." Ralakir nodded with a fearful look. "Now begone, I must return to my studies." A voice of a young female could be heard, faint, but still understandable.

"Father, do you not think that of being cruel?" Footsteps could be heard going deeper into the cave as the mysterious voices continued to chat, though the two Dragons could not understand what they were saying. Ignitus looked down to Spyro and suddenly their surroundings again returned to the chamber of the Chronicler.

"Well I believe we have our answer." Ignitus.

"Uhm, I'm still a little confused." Ignitus smiled towards the puzzled Dragon.

"Well, I believe based off that memory Ralakir was loyal to Malefor, and believed in his plan. This may explain the increase of Shadow energy, Ralakir may have been trying to take Malefor's place, and by practicing the ancient dark arts he may have made himself not only strong enough, but smart enough to get the drop on you, defeat Ember, and nearly defeat Cynder."

"It still doesn't make that much sense to me." Ignitus chuckled.

"Generally things like this don't make sense, but everything is going to be fine, there's nothing to worry about. Make sure to tell Cynder my thanks for saving Warfang." A few moments of silence passed before it was broken by Ignitus. "Spyro, before you take your leave there is one thing I would like to show you. Spyro looked curiously towards Ignitus until their surroundings began to dissipate, and reform to the city of Warfang, but something was different. There were Dragons that could be seen in all directions, talking amongst each other, walking down the streets, small hatchlings playing with each other. After a few moments Spyro could feel a smile go across his face.

"Is this before the wars?" Ignitus nodded his head.

"Though, what you see doesn't only remain in the past, but also the future."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"You see Dragons living in the city, helping each other, or simply speaking to one another. You have already discovered one Dragon city, but believe me more remain. In time, they will reveal themselves. Many even today move towards Warfang now for the Choros, as well as to meet you, and in due time more will come to the city, and over time many Dragons will stay, all thanks to you." Spyro simply stared in amazement imagining just seeing Dragons speaking in the city.

"Wow." The Chronicler simply chuckled.

"It truly is something to look forward to." Ignitus looked down at Spyro. "Sadly Spyro, I believe our time together is up." Spyro's looked up at Ignitus with sad eyes. "Do not fret Young Dragon, you have a job to do out there." Spyro nodded slowly and unsurely, but then a smile came across the Purple Dragon's face.

"Well, at least I got to see you again."

The Chronicler smiled likewise. "And hopefully it won't be the last time." Spyro's surroundings began to evaporate to darkness. "Goodbye, Young Dragon."

"Goodbye Ignitus."

A great yawn came from the Purple Dragon as he raised his head up to see that Cynder had already woken up.

"Good morning Spyro." Cynder said with a smile.

"Good morning Cynder, thanks for not blasting me with wind today." A chuckle escaped from Cynder.

"Don't get used to it." Spyro slowly got up to find that he had finally regained his balance and was at least able to walk. "I was thinking that I could bring some breakfast to you, and if you're feeling up to it later we can go talk to the guardians."

"Actually, can we go to them now?" Cynder raised a curious brow.

"What's so important that it can't at least wait until after breakfast?" Spyro smiled.

"Alright, let's go eat breakfast and then go to the guardians."

"That sounds better." Spyro stretched out his body and wings.

"Alright, let's go." Spyro began to walk towards the balcony with a heavy limp. Cynder felt herself have a slight panic attack.

"Woah, I meant for me to bring you something from the dining hall."

"Well, let's go there together. I'm injured, but not injured enough to not be able to go get something to eat."

Cynder sighed, and then smiled. "Alright, well at least take the stairs, I don't want to find out that you can't fly as you're jumping off the balcony." Spyro slowly turned his head towards the stairs in disappointment.

"Yay, stairs." Spyro said sarcastically. After several minutes of going down the stairs, something Spyro, nor Cynder were used to, they finally reached the Dining hall. Spyro spotted Flame sitting at the end of one of the tables and turned his head to Cynder. "Do you mind if we sit with Flame?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Cynder said. As they were walking to the table to sit buzzing could be heard creeping closer from behind them. They turned around and Sparx was there.

"Sparx where do you keep going?" Spyro asked demandingly.

"I'll tell you in a bit, but can you do me a favor?" Spyro and Cynder looked curiously at the Dragonfly. "Flame pulled a nasty prank on me a couple of days ago, you think you can help me get back at him." Spyro chuckled and then looked at Flame, and back at Sparx.

"Alright Sparx."

"Great thanks, I'll tell you where I've been later, k?" Spyro nodded, and Sparx turned back around and flew away. Afterwards Spyro and Cynder made their way to Flame, Spyro sitting in front of Flame, and Cynder sitting next to Spyro.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Flame." Spyro and Cynder both said in unison.

"So, Spyro I see that you were able to get here, so that's a good sign, right?" A couple moments of silence passed until Spyro leaned his head close to Cynder.

"I've got an idea, play along." Spyro whispered into Cynder's ear. Spyro hesitated for a moment until he looked at Flame. Flame eyed him very carefully. The Purple Dragon sighed. "I guess."

"What, is something wrong?" Flame asked.

"I, uh." Spyro looked at Cynder. "Should we tell him?"

She sighed. "He'll find out anyway, might as well." Flame had a heavy look of fear, dreading what would come next.

"Can you please just tell me." He said frantically.

"Do you want me to tell him Spyro." The Purple Dragon sighed again.

"I think that would be best." Flame began to quiver.

"Uhm alright. Well Flame, turns out the Wyvern's poison wasn't actually poison." Cynder began to tear up from trying not to laugh. "It was an infection. The infection it-it-it" Cynder took a deep breath. "It dissolves a Dragon's organs from the inside. Spyro has-he-he he has only a day to live." Spyro felt a thought going through his mind, 'wow, that's a bit dark.'

"Wh-what, how could that happen?" The Red Dragon began to shake heavily. Spyro sighed.

"Turns out it's extremely contagious too." Flame quickly jumped out of his seat and ran at least 20 yards away. "I'm sorry Spyro!" He called out. While he was running he could hear behind him Spyro and Cynder laughing. After realizing it was all only a joke he angrily stomped back to where he sat. After a few moments Flame began to laugh himself.

"Alright, you got me." Spyro turned his head around and saw Sparx by the door laughing, then giving a thumb's up.

For about 15 minutes Spyro, Cynder, and Flame engaged in simple conversation while eating, then Ember walked by and sat next to Flame. The Dragoness then noticed Spyro sitting in front of The Red Dragon and grew nervous.

"Oh, hey Spyro." She said quietly.

"Hey Ember, uhm I just really quickly want to thank you for what you did for me yesterday." Ember was shocked, she expected that Spyro would be upset. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to walk now, and honestly probably not ever again."

"I, uhm, no problem Spyro." Ember quickly perked up. Cynder watched, while feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

Spyro smiled and hesitated for a moment. "Can you do me another favor Ember?"

"Yeah, of course, what is it?" She quickly shot out.

"Later could you heal me a bit more." Fear quickly shot through Cynder. "Just not how you did it yesterday?" Cynder breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, Ember." The Dragoness smiled, regaining her confidence and pride.

"Well, I kind of owe it to you since it was because of me that you got hurt anyway."

"You don't owe anything to me Ember, mistakes happen."

"Either way I'm sorry about everything. With Ralakir attacking you, and with what happened yesterday."

"Don't worry about it Ember." Several moments of awkward moments and thwarted gazes passed. Then Cynder remembered something she wanted to ask Spyro.

"Spyro?" Cynder said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Isn't the word Choros in ancient Dragonian." She asked.

"Uhm, yeah, why?"

"Well do you mind telling us what it means." All attention at the table turned to Spyro

"I, uh, it, uh."

Flame chuckled. "Come-on Spyro, tell us"

"It's not like it can be something bad." Cynder exclaimed. Ember sat, patiently waiting for Spyro's answer.

"It, uh, it means dance." Instantly the table went quiet. Cynder felt her heartrate increase, but after a few moments she began to grow excited.

"Sounds like fun." Flame awkwardly sat, and Ember began to daydream of a dance with Spyro.

"Yeah." The Purple Dragon whispered. Nearly a minute of silence passed. Spyro looked at Cynder and noticed that she was done eating. "Well me and Cynder need to talk to the guardians." Cynder stood up, then Spyro, though very slowly and carefully. "See you in a bit!" They walked away from the table. Flame noticed Spyro limping badly. The Red Dragon turned to Ember.

"I'm gonna go with Spyro, he's still in pretty rough shape." Ember slightly saddened nodded to Flame. "See you at training!" Ember smiled.

"See you Flame!" The Red Dragon chased after Spyro and Cynder.

"You two mind if I tag along."

"No, not at all." Spyro replied. They walked very slowly, yet still Spyro retained a bad limp, and at times came close to falling down.

"You need some help Spyro?"

"I think I'm good Flame, just try and catch me if I trip." Spyro turned his head to the Black Dragoness. "Cynder, could you go and tell the guardians that we'll be there soon?"

"You sure that you don't want me to stay here with you?" Cynder asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I'd like to talk to Flame anyway."

"Uhm, alright, if you're sure." Spyro nodded. "K, see you in a few minutes… or more." Cynder took off into flight quickly down the halls

"So what'd you want to say to me Spyro?"

"Do you mind if I ask you about your home?" Flame was surprised from the question.

"Uhm, no. Why do you ask though?"

"Well, I've never known what it's like to live with other Dragons. I grew up in a swamp, where I didn't even know I was a Dragon for several years, the only Dragons that I've ever known is you, the guardians, Ember, Cynder, the chronicler, and Malefor. I'd like to know what it was like to grow up with other Dragons, in a Dragon City."

"Alright, well the city is actually built inside of a small mountain that was hollowed out thousands of years ago. Growing up was, I don't really know how to put it, relaxing yet fearful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well growing up I had friends, the Dragons had jobs, they all worked to benefit the city and everyone in it. Dragonlings go to school until they become adults."

"So where does the fear come from?" Flame heard a snap come from Spyro's leg. "Ow!" The purple Dragon shouted before falling to the floor

"Woah, are you ok?" Flame asked as he helped the Purple Dragon up. Spyro smiled.

"I've had better times." Spyro breathed a sigh of pain. "Give me a minute." Flame nodded. After several moments Spyro began to raise himself from the ground with the help of Flame. "Thanks Flame."

"No problem." They continued their walk to the guardians' chamber, slowly. "But to answer your question, the reason that we lived in fear was because we knew what was outside the city."

"What do you mean what was outside the city?" Spyro asked.

"Well the Dark Master."

"Oh." Spyro said in understanding.

"And before that, Cynder." Flame stated hesitantly.

"So how did that affect the city?"

"Well, no one was allowed outside of the city, not even the children. A lot of the time they would just sneak out to play." Spyro grinned.

"Were you one of those kids?" Flame anxiously looked around him.

"Why I would never do such a thing." Flame then winked to Spyro. The Purple Dragon laughed.

"So, did you know Ember before you two began to compete for guardian?" Spyro asked.

"Uhm, no, not really. I mean I would occasionally see her while walking, but we never even said hello until we found out that we would be the Fire candidates."

"How were you two selected to be candidates anyway?"

"The council had to figure out who they wanted to send here, they ended up choosing me because of my blood line and how I did in school. Ember was chosen I think because she was at the top in school."

"Bloodline?"

"I'm pure bred, my family is only fire Dragons."

"Why would that matter?" Spyro asked.

"I think it's stupid, but they believe pure bred dragons are more 'in touch' with their element."

"Huh." Spyro paused. "So, they just saw that you were pure bred and just sent you here?"

"Not exactly, the council selected 5 Dragons from each gender that they thought would make a good guardian. The Dragons would compete with each other in a bunch of trials based off of gender, so guys vs guys, girls vs girls. The victor out of all the males would come here, victor out of all the females would also come here."

"So, you and Ember were the ones that won?"

"Yup."

The two Dragons began to approach the entrance to the Guardians' chamber. "So could you tell me how you grew up, and, well everything that led up to you defeating the Dark Master." Spyro chuckled.

"Why are you so interested with what I've done?"

"Well, I told you before, you're a legend at home, we literally learn about you in school. all I know about you is that you defeated the Dark Master, along with a few myths that I'm not even sure are true."

"Fair enough Flame, I'll make sure to tell you some other time." Spyro pushed against the door to open it, with no success. "A little help please!" Flame quickly jumped to the door and opened it. "Thanks Flame." The doors opened wide, and inside Cynder sat in the middle awaiting Spyro and Flame."

"Ah, Spyro. It's good to see that you have recovered from your wounds." Terrador said.

Cyril shook his head. "Yes, yes, the well-being of Spyro is wonderful, but we need to speak of what happened the night the Wyvern attacked, I'm dreadfully sorry Spyro, and I don't mean to keep doing this to you, but we have more urgent matters to attend to." The doors behind Spyro and Flame creaked open. They both turned around and saw Ember enter the room.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt." She said.

Terrador smiled. "No need to worry Ember, we needed you here anyway." Terrador looked at Spyro. "What can you tell us of that night?"

"Well, honestly not that much to tell, Ember brought me to the Wyvern-" The guardians motioned for Spyro to stop talking with their paws then their eyes turned to Ember.

"Ember, explain yourself." Terrador said. Ember explained that she found the Wyvern hiding inside of a bush, and that he was trying to find his way home. "So why didn't you tell anyone that you found a Dragon that needed help?" Terrador asked.

"He made me promise to him that I wouldn't tell anyone else except for Spyro."

"Did you not discover that to be apprehensive" Volteer blurted out.

"What?" Flame whispered to Spyro.

"Did you not find that suspicious, is basically what he's saying." Spyro whispered back.

"Oh."

"Well he told me that if his people found out that he was asking for help from us he would surely be killed." Ember stated defiantly.

"In that case the Wyvern spoke the truth." Terrador looked curiously to Cyril.

"What do you mean Cyril?"

"Wyverns have had a rather brutal past with Dragons, especially us Dragons of the North. If they were to simply speak to us they would likely be banished, anything more than that would lead them to be killed." Terrador turned his attention back to Ember.

"Is there anything else, Ember?" The Green Guardian asked.

"Well after that a day passed and in the evening, I went to Spyro and we went to Ralakir. Just as we were getting ready to set out for the Enchanted forest to bring him home he betrayed us, and bit Spyro in the neck. After that I tried to attack him but he stabbed me in the leg, knocking me out with his poison."

"At least you had good intentions Ember." Terrador smiled. "What happened to Ralakir afterwards?"

"I think it was Cynder that killed him."

"At least he no longer poses a threat." Said Cyril. Spyro stepped forward. "Have you anything to say, young Dragon?" Spyro nodded. "Speak up then!"

"I spoke with Ignitus again." Wide eyes all turned to Spyro.

"Do tell." Cyril said

"Well, basically, we're safe." The Guardians wide eyes turned to eyes of perplexity.

"What do you mean, Spyro?" Terrador asked.

"Remember the vision that I told you about that showed the destruction of Warfang?" All the guardians nodded. "It's not there anymore."

"Are you're telling us that the fate of Warfang rested in the fate of that single Wyvern?"

"Indeed, I also do portion the identical incredulity as Cyril. It is relatively preposterous that a solitary Wyvern may perhaps have devastated this municipal."

"Hey Ember, could you give me a translation." Flame whispered.

She chuckled. "Yes, I also share the same doubts as Cyril. It is unbelievable that a single Wyvern could have destroyed this city." Ember whispered back.

Spyro explained everything that occurred in his dream thatrelated to the Wyvern.

"It still seems odd, but I suppose our issues have been resolved." Terrador said aloud. Cyril looked to the Earth guardian.

"Should we remove the added patrols and defenses?"

"I believe it would be best to keep them for a little longer, to be safe." A few moments passed.

"Spyro, would you like us to delay the Choros to give you time to heal, or do you think you will be ready?" Cyril asked.

"I think I should be fine by tomorrow." The Purple Dragon replied to Cyril.

"Very well Spyro. You all are dismissed." All the Dragonlings began to walk towards the door.

"No, you are not dismissed." Terrador said aggressively while looking at Cyril, causing him to flinch. The Dragonlings turned around again and waited for what Terrador had to say. "I'm sorry, but I must delay the Choros." The room quickly got loud with complaints from the Dragonlings, and even the other guardians.

"This is unconditionally imprudent," Terrador heard from Volteer.

"You are not the only bloody guardian here, we need to consult." Was the last complaint Terrador heard, coming from Cyril.

"And can you explain why we should not delay the Choros." Terrador asked Cyril with a drowsy tone.

"Why wouldn't we, Spyro claims to be fine by tomorrow, and with the healing skills of Ember it can certainly be done, and we've come to learn that we needn't worry for further attacks, and we likely already have Dragons flying here as we speak."

"Because not only does Spyro need time to heal, we could have the best healers in the lands here that wouldn't change the fact that Spyro was nearly killed. It's impossible to recover from wounds like that over a few short days. And you seemed to have forgotten that Spyro was still attacked, should Wyverns attack again on the night of the Choros when our defenses are going to be low, and we will be completely unprepared."

"With that many Dragons here we could easily fight off those pesky Wyverns."

"And do you think it's a good idea to put the lives of other Dragons at risk, including other Dragonlings just because you want to have a party that will be thrown anyway?" Terrador shouted.

"He makes a virtuous argument Cyril." Volteer exclaimed. Cyril didn't respond. "You're as stubborn as a Cyclops." Volteer muttered. "Very well Cyril, let us elect on the matter, mainstream conquests, marginal mislays.

Spyro already saw Flame turning his head to him. "Fine Cyril, let's vote on it. Majority wins, minority loses." Flame was confused for a moment until he turned his head back to the Guardians.

"Thanks." Flame muttered.

"Excellent idea Volteer." Terrador said happily. "Raise your paw if you believe we should delay the Choros." Volteer and Terrador both raised their paw. "Your vote counts as well Dragonlings." They looked at each other, then all raised their paw one after another. "And if you believe that we should have it tomorrow, raise your paw." Cyril angrily raised his paw up, and was the only one to raise it. "It is settled, now can we move on?" Cyril was clearly irritated and didn't respond, Terrador only rolled his eyes. "You're all dismissed." The Dragonlings all turned around and walked out the door. "And before I forget, Flame, Ember, you do not need to come to training today."

Both candidates turned around to the Earth Guardian. "Thank you Terrador!" Ember and Flame shouted before turning back to walk with Spyro and Cynder.

"I still don't get that though." Flame said as they left the room. Spyro looked curiously towards Flame.

"Get what?" Spyro asked.

"That only one Wyvern could have determined whether Warfang would have been destroyed or not."

"But didn't Spyro explain that?" Ember said. "If that Wyvern killed Spyro the rest of them would have invaded, plus if Spyro died, I honestly think a lot of our defense and morale would probably crash down." She explained.

"Still, it doesn't make sense to me. We haven't spoken at all about who it was that Spyro couldn't see in the shadows."

"Well, he did sound like he was on our side, you know, era of peace." Cynder exclaimed.

"And he said if Ralakir killed Spyro they would invade the city. That doesn't sound so much on our side."

"He wanted power." Flame turned his head to Spyro.

"What do you mean?" Flame asked the Purple Dragon.

"That's probably why he worked with Malefor. Same reason as the apes, they wanted power. Difference is, it seems like whoever it is that leads the Wyverns doesn't believe in chaos and destruction. He wants to see the well-being of himself and his people without having to sacrifice." Spyro explained. The Red Dragonling chuckled.

"Wow, you got all of that just out of a short vision." Spyro smiled, then rolled his eyes.

"Well, think about it. He didn't want to try and kill me, but he realized that if I died it would leave room to invade Warfang, but he didn't want to risk the rest of his Wyverns, so he sent Ralakir."

"It still doesn't make sense to me, but I trust your instincts."

"What doesn't make sense to you?" Spyro asked.

"A lot of things, the main thing though is that of all the Wyverns that he could have sent, not only did he only send one, but he sent one that wasn't even fully grown."

"I do agree that is pretty weird." Ember added.

"I don't think so."

"Really Cynder? Why don't you think that's at least a little odd?" Flame asked. Cynder simply chuckled.

"It seems like you've forgotten that I used to be the second in command to Malefor."

"But what does that have to do with it?"  
"What it has to do with it is that I know how the Dark forces work and the practices they use. They all need to partake in the ritual of ascension."

"What's the ritual of ascension?" Ember asked.

"The ritual of ascension is where the dishonored-"

"The Dishonored?" Flame said, cutting off Cynder.

"Basically, the screw ups." They all chuckled. "Anyway it's where the dishonored fails their outpost, clan, herd, pack, whatever that species uses (I'm just going to use the word group) to redeem themselves, and to do that they must partake in the ritual of ascension, which is where the leader of their group assigns them a task, which is generally extremely difficult, in Ralakir's case, killing Spyro. It's also used to bring a high-ranking member of the Dark armies to an even higher rank such as second in command, commander, you know that kind of stuff."

"Hold on, I thought that there were only apes in Malefor's armies before." Spyro said.

"Malefor was just hiding the rest of his forces. He didn't have very good control over them since he wasn't in the physical world. He wanted to unleash them once he was free, which is what he did."

"Seems like something pretty important to try and do that ritual on though." Flame said.

"Old habits die hard I guess." As they were walking Cynder noticed that Spyro began to fall behind. "Spyro, how are you doing?"

"I've been better." The Purple Dragon smiled. Cynder simply rolled her eyes.

"Can I get a serious answer now?" She said in an irritated tone.

"Alright." Spyro chuckled. "I'm doing better than earlier, I'm able to walk without tripping."

"Would you like us to slow down for you?" Spyro shook his head.

"No, It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Ember quickly asked before Cynder could, much to her irritation. Spyro simply nodded. Cynder backed up until she was right next to Spyro and slowed down anyway.

"Let's take you back to your room to rest."

"Haven't I gotten enough rest?"

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted, quickly causing Spyro to flinch.

"Alright, alright you win." All the Dragonlings chuckled.

"I'm sorry how I reacted Spyro, but it's very important for you to get rest when you're hurt, it's how your body heals." Spyro and Cynder noticed Ember nod.

"She's right." Ember said. Spyro smiled then rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Alright." Spyro chuckled. "I'll go there now." Spyro along with Cynder began to turn at an upcoming corner. Spyro turned his head back to face Ember and Flame. "See you later."

"See you Spyro."

"Bye Spyro." Ember whispered with a shy smile. Spyro and Cynder walked off out of sight. Flame slowly and curiously turned to Ember. "What was that?"

"Huh, what?" Ember gave a dumb look.

"You know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about Flame."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, how could I have thought anything was odd from your shy and awkward whisper and smile." Flame said sarcastically.

"What is it not ok for me to be a little awkward with the person that I love?"

"Normally it would be ok, but you've always been ridiculously confident, especially around him." Ember sighed.

"I don't know, I just, I don't know what's going on with me. I mean Spyro asked me to come over and help him, spend time with him. This might actually be my chance to get close with him, for, for him to love me."

"Ember, I hope the best for you, but Spyro loves Cynder."

She sighed again. "I know, but I've gotta try, he's the one that I'm meant to be with, I just know it."

"But how do you think Cynder would respond to that, didn't you tell me that Cynder had the thought of killing you yesterday?" Flame looked anxiously to Ember.

"She's all talk, she might put up a fight, but she wouldn't kill me."

"And that fight will probably hurt you in every way possible."

Ember smiled. "But if it gets to that point, how do you think Spyro would see Cynder, or how he would react." Flame was shocked and uncomfortable.

"Alright, let's stop talking about this please."

Nearly a minute of silence passed.

"Ok well I'm gonna go see if I can find Sparx, I need to get me some revenge." Ember chuckled.

"Revenge for what?" Flame looked around for a moment.

"Uh, I'll tell you later." Ember again chuckled.

"Alright, see you later Flame."

"See ya Ember." Flame quickly took off and flew out of sight.

"Ow!"

"Would you just sit still Spyro?"

"It's not that easy." Cynder rolled her eyes before she looked around Spyro's room.

"Then how am I able to do this?" Cynder walked by until she was right next to Spyro and sat down.

"Wow, I don't know. Did you get some sort of training or something?"

"Oh, shut up." They both chuckled. Spyro and Cynder have spent several minutes in Spyro's room, trying to put the Purple Dragon in a place where he would be comfortable enough to be still for most of the day. There was a knock at Spyro's door.

"Can I come in?" It was Ember's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in Ember." Ember let out a blast of fire as for the new door can only be opened by a breath of a Dragon. The door swung open and Ember stepped in the room.

"Wow, cool door."

Spyro laughed. "You should have seen how long it took for us to find out how to open it." A few moments passed.

"So, do you want me to start healing you, or would you prefer for me to do it another time?" Cynder said nothing, only turning her head to Spyro.

"Yeah, now should be good."

Ember smiled. "Alright." She walked close to Spyro, Cynder intently watching as if she were stalking prey. "Can you lay down for me?"

"Uhm, how? Like on my stomach, side, back…"

"However you prefer but it would be easier if you laid down on your side." Cynder still carefully stared at the two. Spyro did as he was asked and laid down on his side. Ember sat down and raised her paw over Spyro's leg wound. Her necklace began to glow and after several seconds the red energy transferred from the necklace to the surface of her paw.

"Anything else that I need to do?" Spyro asked.

"Nope, just relax, and get some sleep if you can."

"Thanks Ember." Spyro closed his eyes.

"No problem, Spyro." Ember said gleefully. Cynder observed for several more moments until she relaxed herself.

Several hours passed and Spyro was fast asleep. Still Ember focused on healing Spyro. Cynder sat near the back of the room roaming around within her mind.

"How's he doing?" Cynder asked concerningly.

"Good, just slow." Ember's voice was heavily strained. Cynder grew worried.

"Is something wrong?" Ember took a deep breath.

"No, not at all." It became more difficult for Ember to speak with the more time that passed. "Can you come over here really quickly." Cynder instantly jumped up and ran to Ember. "Put some pressure on the wound." Cynder pressed down on the cut that was already significantly healed. Ember fell to the ground. "Thanks." Ember began to pant.

"What happened?" Cynder asked.

"I just need a few minutes to rest." Ember took in a deep breath.

"Oh." A few moments of silence passed. "How come his leg didn't heal from yesterday?" Cynder asked.

"Because Ralakir literally stabbed straight through Spyro's leg." Cynder cringed at the memory. "It's just not something that's very easy to heal." Nearly a minute passed. "Alright, I'm good." Ember stood up and motioned for Cynder to move. She returned to healing Spyro. After a few minutes Ember turned her head back to Cynder. "This is going to take all day, Cynder. You should go out for a bit." Cynder was shocked.

"Excuse me?" Ember quickly noticed Cynder's angered tone.

"I don't mean anything by it, just I'm going to be at this for a while, I'm sure there's more that you can do."

"Oh, sorry." Cynder sighed.

Ember only chuckled. "It's fine Cynder, I can understand the skepticism."

"Well, there are a few things I need to take care of." Cynder stood up. "But don't get any funny ideas Ember, if anything happens make sure to get me, I'll be in the library." Ember nodded, and Cynder walked out the room."

Ember would occasionally observe Spyro's room, she noticed a book that seemed to be under the Purple Dragon's pillow that appeared to be some form of diary or journal. 'I'll check it out later.' Ember thought to herself. Spyro's eyes slowly opened and he raised his head up.

"Oh, hey Spyro, sleep well?" Ember asked with a gleeful tone. Spyro shaked the drowsiness out of his head.

"Yeah actually."

She smiled. "Good to hear." Spyro began to look around his room curiously. "Is something wrong." Ember asked worriedly.

"Where's Cynder?"

"She went down to the library."

"Oh." Spyro said sadly.

"I'm sure she'll be back in a bit." Ember said, though in her thoughts she hoped that she wouldn't return for some time. Ember noticed Spyro staring at her necklace in awe. Her cheeks began to flush.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Spyro quickly turned his head away in embarrassment. "I just find your necklace, intriguing." Ember looked curiously at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I just find it interesting how it gives you the ability to heal." Ember smiled.

"Well actually the necklace doesn't give me the ability to heal." Spyro looked curiously at her.

"But I thought you said that it can heal?"

"What it does is it empowers my healing."

"Oh, so how did you learn to heal?" Spyro asked.

"My mother taught me, she was one of the healers back home." Silence came, causing Spyro's mind to wander. He remembered the first day Flame and Ember arrived in Warfang, and realized that nobody brought Ember to Warfang, only Flame's grandfather.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how come your mother didn't bring you here?"

"Oh, uhm." Ember sighed. "She died a few years ago." Ember began to tear up. Instantly Spyro felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ember smiled, causing Spyro to be confused. She wiped the tears off of her face with her tail.

"Thank you Spyro." Ember looked down at her necklace. "She was sick, the other healers did the best that they could, but none of them could cure what she had. She gave me this necklace just a few moments before she died."

Spyro and Ember spent the next few hours talking about childhood memories.

Ember chuckled. "So even when you were breathing fire and 20x the size of the Dragonflies you still thought you were a Dragonfly." Spyro grinned.

"Yeah, it's pretty silly."

"I think it's cute." Spyro smiled and his cheeks flushed, remembering that this was Ember's first response to learning that he once believed he was a Dragonfly. Unknown to the two Dragonlings, Cynder watched from the shadows for several minutes just outside Spyro's door. Just as she heard Ember say 'cute' she walked in the room.

"Oh, hey Cynder." Spyro said happily.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Cynder avoided speaking with a bad tone.

"Well yeah, just look at what Ember's managed to do." Spyro motioned for Cynder to look at his leg. When she did look it was only a deep cut, unlike the hole Spyro once had.

"Wow." Cynder was baffled.

"I know right." Spyro said excitedly.

"How long will it take to heal?" Cynder asked.

"Well I won't be able to finish today, the most I'll be able to do is get Spyro to the point where he can move around without too much trouble, but that'll be tomorrow."

"Well don't let me interrupt." Ember resumed to healing Spyro's leg. Cynder walked to the back of the room and sat down. A few minutes passed by when a mole walked in the room and moved to the back where Cynder was. They spoke with each other for a few moments, but too quietly for Ember and Spyro to know what was being said. Cynder very gleefully walked her way to the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Uhm, ok Cynder." Spyro said disappointingly. Cynder felt bad after hearing this, but continued on. Cynder exited the room, again leaving Ember and Spyro in there by themselves. The Pink Dragoness chuckled. Spyro seemed to be somewhat puzzled by this.

"You just don't like going a minute without her near you do you." She giggled. Spyro's cheeks grew somewhat red.

"I guess I'm just used to always being around her."

"And how did that start?" Ember asked.

"Actually, when we awoke from the time crystal-"

"Woah." Ember quickly cut him off, not knowing of any time crystal. "What time crystal?"

"You know when me, Cynder, and Sparx went missing for 3 years?" Ember simply stared with eyes in shock.

"You went missing?" Spyro only laughed.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I thought those 3 years you guys were still facing off against the Dark Master."

"Nope, stuck in a crystal."

"How'd you get in it though?" Spyro explained that they were stuck in a collapsing tower, as a last result Spyro froze them all so they could, in the words of the previous chronicler, 'live to fight another day.' "Wow," is all Ember could manage to say.

"When we woke up the Dark Master had already found us and they put these weird, green serpent chains around our necks. They kept us from going too far away from each other making it more difficult for us to move around."

"But couldn't you just break the chain," Ember asked.

"They worked through black magic, there wasn't a chain attaching us two it was a green stream of dark magic. Here let me show you." Spyro stood up and to his surprise it didn't hurt.

"You should be careful Spyro." Ember exclaimed worriedly.

"I'll be fine." He said as he walked to a chest on the other side of his room. He began to rummage through it and found what he was looking for, the green serpent. He grabbed it carefully with his jaws, trying to make sure that he doesn't get stuck with it again. He walked back to where he was sitting before and put the cuff in front of Ember. "That's it right there, or one of them at least."

"Woah." There were many scratched and char marks on the piece.

"I can try and show you how it works."

Ember looked at Spyro in shock. "But wouldn't that mean you would have to put it on and it would be stuck with you forever."

Spyro only laughed. "No, I'm not putting it on." Ember only grew more confused. "I have the other one, if I move it too far from this one it should create the energy stream." Spyro again walked to his chest and pulled the one that Cynder once wore. This one had many more bite and scratch marks on it, and even a marking where Cynder spat some of her acid trying to escape from it. Spyro began to walk farther and farther away until he was at the balcony. A green beam of energy was created when Spyro would pull it, and the one next to Ember would move towards him as well as if he were tugging on a rope.

"How were you two able to fight!?"

"Better than ever." Spyro exclaimed. The Pink Dragoness looked at him with the utmost curiosity. "Malefor did this to try and make things more difficult for us, but it was a weakness that turned into a strength. Two minds work better than one, instead of fighting on our own we worked as a team, relying on each other, fighting with and for each other." Spyro grabbed the two serpents and put them back in the chest.

"Wow, that's really cool. So, is that how you guys got together?" She asked as Spyro walked back to where he was sitting.

"Well it probably had something to do with it." He said as he laid back down. Spyro now felt oddly comfortable with Ember, he was enjoying the time he spent with her. She no longer acted strangely towards him, making Spyro much more comfortable around her.

Ember resumed to healing Spyro feeling the upmost joy within her heart. Cynder soon walked in the room carrying a tray in her mouth, and close behind her was Flame doing the same. Spyro looked at them curiously until Cynder put one of the trays in front of him. It was his favorite meat, lamb. It's very typical for lamb to be the favorite meal of a Dragon, but Spyro's lamb was not very typical whatsoever. Years ago, Spyro learned from Ignitus that in times of celebration 4 Dragons each one of the 4 core elements, Earth, Fire, Ice, and lightning a piece of lamb would be cooked by these 4 Dragons. The meat would first be seasoned then would be layered by ice, then earth, then cooked by fire, and once completed and no longer covered by the layers of ice and earth a stream of electricity would go into the meat. Spyro would eat lamb like this regurely since he was a Purple Dragon and didn't need three others to help cook it. This in fact was a meal Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians had after they saved the Black Dragoness.

"Wow, thanks Cynder. How'd you manage to make this?" Spyro asked.

Cynder smiled. "I got some help from the guardians, and Flame." The Red Dragonling carefully and slowly walked, trying to not trip, and placed the tray just next to Ember. It was her favorite meal, beef. Though it wasn't special, she grew accustomed to it at home, like Flame.

Ember smiled. "Thanks Flame."

"No problem."

A few minutes passed, Cynder and Flame moved to the back of the room and began talking with each other. Spyro and Ember both slowly ate their meals.

"You wanna try this Ember?" Spyro asked.

Ember smiled and shaked her head. "No thanks Spyro, I've had lamb plenty of times before."

"And you've never had lamb like this."

Ember looked curiously at Spyro. "Uhm alright, I'll try it."

"Go ahead and cut off a piece, I would, but I don't have a tail blade. Ember cut off a small piece and took a bite, her eyes grew wide. "Good, isn't it?" Ember quickly nodded her head.

"I've just found a new favorite food." Ember said quickly.

Spyro chuckled. "Want some more?" He asked. Ember shook her head.

"It's all yours Spyro."

"Do you know where Sparx has been going off to?" Cynder asked the Red Dragonling.

"I'm telling you again Cynder I don't know, I'm sure he'll turn up soon though."

"I hope so." Cynder sighed. Sure, enough the familiar buzzing of a Dragonfly came through the balcony. Cynder again sighed, but a sigh of relief. "There you are Sparx, where have you been?" Cynder quickly asked as she ran to him.

"Just a second princess." Cynder looked at him in shock as she opened her mouth to speak, but shut it, knowing no good what come out of it. "Uhm, Flame, Ember, you mind leaving for a minute, I've gotta talk with Spyro and Cynder." The fire candidates looked around curiously before they made their way to a corner on the other side of the room.

"Is something wrong." Both Spyro and Cynder asked.

"No not at all, I just got something to tell you." A few moments passed.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Cynder asked, somewhat aggressively.

Sparx gained a mischievous grin. "What do you say?" Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other trying to comprehend what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked

"What's the magic word?" Both Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes. "It starts with a P."

"Oh, poison." Cynder said as the back of her throat began to turn to a bright green.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, Cynder, no magic word, no magic word." He quickly said. Both Spyro and Cynder laughed. "Alright, so, the goal today is to do this without anyone dying." Sparx said as he eyed Cynder. "Ok, so, I'm gonna go back to the Swamp."

"What!?" Spyro quickly blurted out.

"I'm not staying there, I just want to spend some time over there with Mom and Dad, we haven't seen them in a long time so I'd like to spend some time with them."

"How long are you gonna be there?" Cynder asked.

"What are you gonna miss me sweet cheeks?" Cynder's eyes quickly turned red.

"Sorry, sorry! Remember the goal Cynder remember the goal!" He said as he flew back behind Spyro. Her eyes reverted to normal. He flew back out to the open. "Probably around the time one of those two takes the old man's place." He said as he pointed to Ember and Flame whom were talking with each other on the opposite side of the room. "But don't think I'm going to miss the party, I'll still be there."

"You know it's been delayed, right?' Cynder asked.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just gonna come over here when it happens."

"Oh."

"Uhm, ok Sparx. If this is what you wanna do." Spyro said.

"Thanks for supporting me little bro, big bro, hold on, which one of us was born first?"

Spyro smiled. "It was me." He paused. "So, when are you leaving?"

Sparx began to look at his wrist as if it were a watch. "Right about now." Spyro seemed disappointed, yet happy at the same time, he knows that Sparx missed his parents very much, and this was his chance to spend time with them. Sparx hugged Spyro, the best he could anyway.

"Just, stay safe Sparx." The little Dragonfly smiled.

"You should be telling yourself that."

"Are you sure about leaving so late Sparx? It'll be dark soon," Cynder pointed out. The Dragonlfy nodded his head. "Do you want me to at least come with you until you get there?"

"Nada, I've already got someone to escort me there, and he moves faster than you," he said as he looked at Cynder, "and the fat one," he also said, but looking at Spyro. The Purple Dragon could only think of one person that could move faster than Cynder.

"Hunter?" Spyro asked.

"Si, amigo."

"Where is he?" Spyro asked.

"Right outside the door, he can't figure out how to open it with your new little security measure." Spyro quickly ran to the door, the best he could anyway, (while doing this Flame and Ember looked at him rather curiously) and opened it, Sure enough, there sat Hunter, looking down, inspecting his bow. He quickly raised his head.

"Ah, hello Spyro." He stood up, and pulled his hood back.

"It's great to see you Hunter, where've you been?"

"My apologies Spyro, the mission I have been on has been requested by the guardians, and they asked me not to mention anything of it." Spyro nodded in understanding. "May I come in?" Hunter asked.

"Of course!" Spyro quickly jumped back to make room for him to come in. Hunter bent over when trying to walk in since the door was designed to only have moles and Dragonlings can enter. When he was able to get through the door and stand upright Flame and Ember eyed him carefully and cautiously, unsure of what to make of him.

Hunter looked at Flame, noticing his attentive eye. "I believe we've already met." The Red Dragonling looked at him curiously, recognizing the voice, but nothing more. "Your name is Flame, or am I mistaken?" The Red Dragonling still had no clue where he recognized the cheetah from, or how hunter could have known his name.

"Where do I know you from?

"About a month ago I spoke with your grandfather." Flame finally remembered. Hunter entered their city rather briefly to speak to Blazeus and the council, Flame did not know what of exactly, but he assumed that it had something to do with the Fire guardian.

"Oh, right I remember now." Flame relaxed, though Ember was still not completely sure what to make of him. Hunter looked down at the Pink Dragoness.

"Though I don't believe we've met." Hunter took a bow. "I am Hunter of Avalar."

"Nice to meet you Hunter, I'm Ember." She paused. "So, you know Spyro and Cynder?" Hunter nodded.

"He's the one that saved me and Cynder when Malefor's forces found us." Spyro said. Ember also relaxed after hearing this.

"Sparx, we should get going. It will be dark soon."

"Alright mittens, let's go."

Hunter rolled his eyes then he looked at Spyro. "I'm sorry." The Purple Dragon was instantly confused.

"For?" He asked.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with him for so many years." All the Dragonlings laughed, though Sparx looked at him with irritation.

"Real nice." Sparx muttered. The Dragonfly flew to Hunter and the cheetah opened his pouch and Sparx flew in. "Try not to make this too bumpy, please." Hunter closed the pouch and looked at Spyro and Cynder.

"I'm sure I will see you again soon." Hunter said.

"Bye Hunter." Spyro and Cynder both said. The Cheetah waved a hand of goodbye before taking off with lightning speed down the stairs and soon to be Spyro's home. After a few moments Ember walked next to Spyro's bed and sat down.

"Spyro, can you come over here and lay down, I need to get done healing you." The Purple Dragon quickly walked over and did as she asked. "Thanks." Ember resumed to her work. All that was on Spyro's mind was Sparx. He had gone his entire life with the Little Dragonfly at his side, the longest he had gone without his brother was 2 weeks, but he at least knew that Sparx was safe. Now he won't see him for months, and he doesn't know if he's completely safe. Then an old memory came to Spyro, the day that he first found his powers, how he almost lost Sparx, twice in fact. The frogweed, and the apes. He quickly shook these thoughts out of his head. "You should get some sleep, Spyro."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Please Spyro, don't be stubborn, you sleeping makes this whole things easier."

"Fair enough." He said. "Goodnight Cynder, goodnight Flame."

"G' night Spyro." They both said. Ember became a little upset since Spyro said nothing to her.

"Goodnight Ember, and again, thanks." Ember smiled as she felt joy rush into her heart again.

"No problem Spyro, goodnight." The Purple Dragon closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Nearly 5 months have passed and Spyro has quickly made a full recovery thanks to Ember. During these months, there were no other attacks or even sightings from any Wyverns. Occasionally there would be a stray Giblin that would walk into the fields but would be quickly taken care of by the guards, and finally, after many months of demanding work, the city had finally been entirely repaired. Flame and Ember have learned much in their training, Ember had managed to make significant progress while dueling against Cynder and even came close to winning a few times, though Flame, much to his irritation, had seemed to make no progress at all. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even come close to beating Spyro or even get a hit on him half the time.

Spyro had not heard from Ignitus at all, because of this himself, and the guardians assumed that there were no more threats and chose to remove the added defenses. Spyro also hasn't heard much of anything in terms of Sparx. Occasionally he would get a message delivered from Hunter, but nothing more. During all of this time, Spyro and Ember grew to be close friends. Cynder despised the idea, but since then Ember has stopped with the flirting, but nevertheless, Cynder still didn't trust Ember around Spyro and would have constant vigilance when she was with her beloved Purple Dragon.

Terrador chose to move the schedule up for the duels, so now with half of the day gone the Dragonlings gather in the courtyard. The Red Dragonling, however, hoped that he would finally be able to at least come close to beating Spyro, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he didn't have a chance. It wasn't that Flame wanted to beat Spyro in a fight, it was more him wanting to prove himself to Ember, and in his mind, the only way to do that was to beat Spyro. Even because of this Spyro and Flame remain close friends.

Ember was talking to Spyro, and occasionally the Pink Dragoness would look to her left and see the cold, watchful stare of Cynder. It wasn't threatening, or hateful, but was very calm, and relaxed surprisingly. Terrador was late, and after several minutes of Cynder watching Spyro and Ember, she eventually moved to talk with Flame.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Terrador walked to the center of the courtyard, almost gleefully.

"Hello young Dragons, I do apologize for being so late, myself and the other guardians had some matters to attend to," Terrador said, with the largest of smiles, obviously trying to hide it, not very well though.

"Do you mind telling us?" Spyro asked with an expression of anticipation.

"Of course, Young Dragon. It was only a report from Hunter his eagles have been scouting across the lands and has found what we've been looking for."

"What are you looking for?" Cynder asked curiously. Terrador looked down anxiously.

"It is no matter, either way, I'm sure you all will learn of it in the coming future." Terrador's smile seemed to dissipate, now that he was focused again. "Let us begin." Terrador stepped to the back of the courtyard, to his usual spot. "Spyro, and Flame, please step up." The two young Dragons took to their fighting stance.

Flame had a playful smile. "You ready to lose, Spyro?"

The Purple Dragon chuckled. "We'll see."

"Begin!" Terrador shouted. Almost instantly Flame rolled to the left while releasing a series of fire attacks. Spyro quickly dodged one attack, then two, then three. One more blast shot at Spyro, he tried his best to get out of the way but was hit by the fireball. Spyro being slightly dazed quickly shook his head and rushed back into the action. Flame finally had finished his barrage attack and was thanking the ancestors that he actually managed to hit Spyro, in his mind. Though he didn't have much time to do so, Spyro charged at Flame, the Red Dragon didn't have enough time to dodge so instead he charged as well. Their horns clashed. They pushed and pushed, and somehow in almost exact synchronization released a blast of fire to the ground and performed a backflip to the sky.

Cynder watched in amazement. It was almost like it was a show.

They both landed, Spyro not hesitating released a stream of fire. Flame again took off to the sky, the fire only followed him, and with every passing second, the fire got closer. The Red Dragon circled around Spyro for several moments while the Purple Dragon was still releasing the fire. Once Flame was directly above Spyro he performed a dive bomb. While diving down he breathed several fireballs going directly down onto Spyro. Just in the nick of time, Spyro rolled out of the way, but Flame wasn't so lucky. He was flying straight down into the ground. He strained every muscle in his body to pull up, and only inches away from hitting the ground he straightened out and was flying just above the ground. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief. The Red Dragon circled around, and his focus was back on Spyro. Flame landed in front of Spyro. The Purple Dragon started a barrage attack consisting of several fireballs. Flame rolled out of the way dodging most of the attacks, but another 3 was heading his way. There was nothing more to do than to simply cover himself with his wing. The first blast made impact with his wing only stinging Flame, the second hurt a lot more, Flame could barely keep his wing up, the third one blasted against his wing and burned worse than any other pain Flame ever experienced. On contact Flame dropped his wing, he couldn't even raise it back up. Though Flame didn't notice a fourth fireball heading his way.

"Look out!" Spyro called out. Flame quickly raised his head up and saw the burning ball of fire and ash flying directly at him. Flame covered himself with his other wing, to soak up the blast. The fireball hit his wing with much more force and power than any of the previous ones, and seemed to make a mini explosion on impact. Spyro saw the look of pain on Flame and cringed. The Purple Dragon quickly ran over to Flame.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked as he helped Flame move to the side of the courtyard.

"I've done worse to myself." Flame said with a smile. Ember looked at him worriedly, she noticed his wings dragging across the ground.

"Will he be ok?" Ember asked.

"He'll be fine." Cynder said. "His wings just aren't used to getting hit like that, they'll be sore, but he should be able to use them in a few minutes." Ember breathed a sigh of relief as she walked to the center of the courtyard. Terrador though didn't seem concerned, instead he actually looked satisfied with the results. Cynder and Ember watched each other very closely, trying to predict what the first move will be

"Begin!" Terrador shouted. After what only seemed like a nanosecond Cynder released a glob of poison. Ember quickly dodged to the side and shot out a powerful fire ball. Just before Cynder was blasted she turned to the shadows. Ember kept a watchful eye, looking for the slightest movement in the shadow, but there was nothing. Several seconds passed, she couldn't even hear anything.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Flame asked, starting to regain control over his wings.

"I don't know." Spyro said worriedly. Though he didn't have to worry for long, Cynder emerged from the exact same spot she was in before, but only for a moment. The Black Dragoness charged with what seemed almost like rocket speed at Ember. The Pink Dragoness surrounded herself with fire, if Cynder was going to hit her at least the Black Dragoness would feel it. Sure enough, Cynder charged right into Ember's gut, though still trying to avoid stabbing Ember with her horns. Ember got the wind blown out of her and was sent nearly 3 feet back. She felt very dizzy, and her vision was all a blur, Cynder didn't get off easy either though, the fire Ember surrounded herself with burned the Black Dragoness, and caused her to shriek in pain. Both were unable to do anything for several seconds, Ember trying to breath, and Cynder did everything she could to get rid of the pain, to no success. Spyro's entire instinct said to go blast some ice on Cynder's face, but he was not allowed to interfere. Cynder was the first to recover, her eyes turned blood red, claws extended, teeth unsheathed. Spyro and Flame covered their ears, as well as Ember, but there was no shriek, though Cynder still seemed to be focusing to an extreme level. After a few moments, a floating red sphere appeared out of thin air. The sphere slowly made its way to Ember. The Pink Dragoness tried to move but still had some trouble breathing. She quickly realized what she needed to do. Ember herself started to focus all her power. Her necklace started to glow red, she could feel her strength returning. The orb crept closer and closer. Ember kept her distance from it, but she wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. The orb wasn't doing anything, except for moving to Ember at a snail's pace.

"Is that really the best you can do Cynder?" Ember asked. Cynder gained a large smirk. The orb started to move at lightning speed, Ember had no clue what to do, she started to run but the orb already caught up to her. The orb exploded, creating a loud, higher pitched scream. Ember fell to the ground, her ears were ringing. Cynder confidently walked up to the Pink Dragoness's collapsed body and looked down.

"Got anything else to say?" The Black Dragoness said with a cocky attitude. Ember didn't move a muscle, Cynder began to worry that she did something terribly wrong. Cynder took a few steps closer, suddenly Ember's eyes shot open, she blasted Cynder with several fireballs. The Black Dragoness was more surprised than hurt. Cynder was sent several feet back from the blasts, Ember stood up, though she still seemed dazed from the red ball known as Phantom's fright. Once Cynder finally realized what happened she thought it was time to give Ember a taste of her own medicine. The Pink Dragoness charged, Cynder quickly and purposefully dodged in the direction of a shadowy area. Ember then released another fire blast, and Cynder dodged, then she released another blast, again Cynder dodged, the Black Dragoness crept closer and closer to the shadows, while also trying to get Ember In there to. The Pink Dragoness grew irritated and charged again just as she entered the center of the shadowy corner of the room Cynder disappeared. It didn't take long for Ember to figure out what was happening. She ran as fast as she could out of the shadows but before she could Cynder suddenly appeared right in front of her. The Black Dragoness released a twister of wind. Ember was sucked up into the twister while releasing a stream of fire, creating a fire tornado. Cynder quickly got out of harm's way before she was sucked into the fire twister. After a few moments it vanished into air, causing Ember to fall to the ground. She was somewhat burned by the fire, but not badly. The Black Dragoness moved closer.

"I believe that is enough." Terrador said. Cynder nodded and moved to help Ember. Cynder noticed Ember's necklace begin to glow red. Most of the burns were gone, but she still remained tired and exhausted. After a few moments, she managed to get up with Cynder's help.

Flame and Ember gathered in front of Terrador while Spyro and Cynder talked and watched from the side. "Well done, you two have both shown quite an increase of skill since our last duel." Terrador turned his head. "Flame, you are beginning to show a significant amount of improvement," Terrador smiled, "but there are other ways to defend against an attack other than using your wing." Flame rolled his eyes while Terrador turned to Ember. "Ember, you are showing excellent improvement, but you continuously become over-confident. Never under estimate your opponent, and never assume you know everything they can do." The Pink Dragoness nodded. "You are dismissed." They all started to make their way out of the courtyard, with Spyro and Cynder far behind.

Spyro chuckled. "I think you overdid it a bit." Spyro said with a grin.

"Why do you say that?"

"You used Phantom fright and a fire tornado, a little overkill." Cynder smiled.

"I guess so." The two Dragons left the courtyard, with Flame and Ember far ahead. "I'm gonna go lay down or a bit, I feel pretty tired."

"Alright Cynder, when you get up you wanna go do something?" Spyro asked.

"Sounds like a plan Spyro."

"Cyril really is taking his time isn't he." Flame said with an irritated tone.

"I guess the guardians are just busy today." Ember said calmly. They both have been waiting for several minutes in Cyril's chamber. It was shaped like a circle, though it was very difficult to tell. The room was very cluttered, and had many bookshelves. After several moments of silence, they both started to observe some of the decorations. On the walls hung pictures of Ice Dragons, and documents describing victories of the Dragons, by Ice Dragons, and conveniently most of them described Cyril's victories.

"Wow, he really is full of himself." Flame said surprisingly.

Ember chuckled. "No joke."

"Did you say something?" Of course, Cyril walked in the room.

"Uhm, no I think Ember said something, what'd you say Ember something about someone being full of them self, right?" Flame said with a wink and a smile.

Ember rolled her eyes. "No sir, we didn't say anything." The Ice Dragon eyed the Dragonlings very carefully while walking by.

"Very well, young Dragons." Cyril took a seat next to a pile of books, and breathed a sigh of exhaustion. "Anyway, I apologize for my lateness. Today we are going to go over a more advanced tactic, the comet dash. It is a common attack, yet somewhat difficult to perform. The comet dash is a flaming, ramming attack, that allows you to charge at one at beyond regular speeds with incredible force. If you've been paying attention during your duels, you would have noticed that it is an ability that Spyro frequently makes use of." Cyril turned and grabbed two books between his jaws and set them in front of Flame and Ember. "Use these to get started. I have much work to attend to, so only come to me if you have questions that you can't figure out yourself or from each other. Now, get started. You may use the training room." Ember and Flame both scrambled to grab their book. Once they managed to grab the remarkably thick book they made their way to the training room, again noticing the unusual number of documents going over ice Dragons.

Once Flame and Ember got to the training room they both dropped the book down and opened it. After a few minutes of studying the material they began to attempt the comet dash. Ember after several minutes of practice, was able to perform the dash to the point where she could create some of the fire and charge, but she wasn't able to lift up her legs and go at the speed of a bullet, like Spyro, or even relatively close to him. Flame however, couldn't do it at all. He could certainly charge, but nothing more. No fire, no speed, they didn't even feel like they were getting close. Not feeling discouraged they both continued. Ember edged closer, and closer to being able to perform the dash, but still Flame couldn't manage to do it. He tried several things, he lifted his legs while in the middle like Spyro did, all that caused was a face full of rock. He tried to create a layer of fire in front of him when he would dash, that didn't work. After a while he tried to get help from Ember, and she truly did that best that she possibly could, but again, nothing. About 2 hours passed, and Cyril (again falling behind schedule) walked into the training room. The Dragonlings noticed the Blue Dragon walking in, and stopped what they were doing immediately. The candidates quickly noticed Cyril's facial expression. He seemed to be somewhat strained or irritated. They both just assumed that Cyril has been overworked lately. Like the candidates, Cyril also noted the looks of frustration on the Young Dragons, though his attention was mostly drawn to Flame.

"Ember, how much progress have you made so far?" The Ice Dragon asked, with a brighter attitude. Ember seemed to look around for a moment, not knowing if what she's done so far is good or bad.

"I can perform it about half way, sir."

"Could you please demonstrate?" Cyril asked. Ember nodded and faced towards the opposite side of the courtyard. She emptied all other thoughts to focus. She began to charge, a moment later fire erupted surrounding her, moving much faster than most can normally. While her feet still remained on the ground, and she couldn't go as fast most should while performing the ability, Cyril was still greatly satisfied with her progress. Once she reached the other end of the courtyard she took to flight and flew back to her original standing point. Once she landed Flame rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Showoff." He whispered to Ember, jokingly.

"Well done Ember!" Cyril said with a smile. "Now, Flame-" The Red Dragon's nerves instantly kicked in. He's been given two hours to learn one attack, and he hasn't made any progress. Whereas the Dragoness that he's competing with can already almost do it. _Do I even have a chance of becoming guardian?_ Flame thought to himself, and knowing what's happened in the past few hours, and the past few months, he comes to the same conclusion, no. "FLAME!" Cyril yelled at the top of his lungs. Flame quickly jumped up, at least 3 feet high. "Are you even paying attention?" Cyril said, sounding as if he were ready to commit a slaughter.

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind, my apologies."

"Mhmm." Cyril eyed the Dragon very carefully. "Your apology is accepted, just know that I will not tolerate another act like that again, understood?" Flame nodded, devoting all his focus to Cyril. "As I was saying, how much progress have you made?"

"Uhm, well, not really any." Cyril looked down curiously. _Surely he must have made at least some progress_ , thought Cyril.

"Could you demonstrate?" Cyril asked.

"I can try." He said with an unsure voice. Like Ember he turned around and faced the opposite side of the Courtyard. He took in a deep breath, and again removed all thoughts. He only had one thing in mind, the comet dash. Flame planted his feet down, ready to charge. _Will I actually be able to do this?_ Flame thought to himself. Flame charged with all his might, speed, and will power, and sure enough, just as he thought, nothing. Flame only cut through air and no fire, and ran with the speed of only a mere Giblin. He reached the other side and sighed, disappointedly. He slowly walked back to Cyril, as if he was going down a walk of shame. He cursed himself in every way possible within his thoughts. Cyril could see the look of frustration, shame, and disappointment on Flames face, as if it were glowing with the light of the sun. Ember however looked at Flame feeling bad. She knew Flame truly did put 100%, no 200% in every day, before, during, and after training, though still he struggles. Flame after a few moments noticed them looking at him and clearly cleared up his act. He shook his head and walked very casually to Cyril.

"Flame, what's wrong?" Cyril asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what I did wrong." Flame said informingly.

"Say what you wish, though your face shows otherwise." Flame opened his mouth to speak but was again interrupted by Cyril. "You will have more time to practice tomorrow. You need to understand Flame, there are some things that you will not understand immediately, the Comet Dash is not a very easily performed attack, it even took Spyro quite some practice to learn it. Only after being personally trained by Ignitus, a very powerful Dragon, was he able to fully unlock the ability of fire. You however have not been given that opportunity, though you will learn sooner or later. Maybe ask Spyro for help." Somehow Flame felt better, he was no longer beating himself up over not being able to perform the task. He smiled.

"Thanks Master Cyril." Cyril felt himself grin for the first time that day.

"You two are excused, and the books are yours to keep." Flame and Ember together nodded and picked up their books within their jaws. They left the Courtyard in a rush, and said their goodbyes to Cyril for the day.

"ka ko meh rum" Ember looked to her side with wide eyes. Ember raised a brow. "E em ko mee ruhm." Ember set her book down.

"What?" Flame spat his book out of his mouth.

"I'm going to go put this book in my room." He said, exasperatedly.

"Oh." Ember said. "Was that so hard to say?" She said with a smile. Flame rolled his eyes and looked down at his book.

"Once I put this away I'm gonna try and get some help from Spyro." Flame reached down with his jaws and picked up the book.

"Ok, see you in a bit, Flame."

Flame tried to say, _see you Ember_ but all that came out was, "phse ayh Eymer." Ember chuckled as Flame took to the skies.

Flame enjoyed his flight back to his room. The wind blowing against his scales was relaxing, he felt relieved after going through the stress of training. After a few disappointingly short minutes of flight Flame got to his room. His room looked just like Ember's, just not counting pictures, and especially the organization. It truly was a mess. There were books, and papers spread around everywhere, and the new book only added to the pile. Still, it was cozy, and comfortable. There was a lot more space to move around, the fire's nice to be near, especially with Winter coming so soon. _Maybe I can just stay here for a little bit?_ Flame thought to himself, but quickly shook it out of his head. Even though Flame wanted to relax, he needed to get some help from Spyro. Though he still felt bad, normally Spyro and Cynder would spend training with Flame and Ember and help where they could, though today was one of the few days that they got to relax.

"I'm sure they won't mind, it should only be a few minutes anyway." He whispered to himself before jumping out his room and into the skies. A few more minutes of a relaxing flight passed until he finally got to Spyro's room. Flame flew into Spyro's room through the balcony, unannounced. Spyro was reading a book, like usual. The Purple Dragon quickly jerked his head up

"Oh, hey Flame." Spyro said calmly.

"Hey Spyro, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I've been having trouble with doing the Comet Dash, could you teach me?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" Spyro said excitedly, as he got up.

"Thanks a lot, Spyro, and sorry about bursting into your room like that." Flame said, sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Flame, you don't need my permission to come here, my doors, or, well my balcony, is open to you whenever you like."

"Wow, thanks Spyro."

"Don't mention it." Spyro said with a smile.

Just a few short moments later they both leaped out of the balcony and soared over the vast city of Warfang.

"So, where are we going?" Flame asked.

"Let's go outside the walls, there's a lot more open space to work with." Spyro informed. Their wings spread wide, flying over the city. Soon they both landed not too far away from the wall.

"So, what do I do?" Flame asked.

"Thing is Flame, I never had to study the directions to learn the comet dash, I learned it from Ignitus, and he mostly just showed me and that was it, so I'm gonna do the same." Spyro planted his feet firmly against the ground, his claws scratching the very earth. Facing to the opposite side of the wall, towards the open field. Flame eyed him very carefully, seeing the Purple Dragon's stance. Spyro opened his eyes and leaped, as if he were flying, but he didn't use his wings. It seemed like he was going to hit the ground, but then fire erupted around him and he reached lightning speeds going at least 30 feet out. Even Spyro was amazed, he'd never gone that far out in the past. The Purple Dragon turned around, and did the same, returning to the very spot he was in before. Flame caught every action, every movement, everything that could be noticed the naked eye.

"How do I get the fire though?" Flame asked.

"Even though it looks like it appears out of thin air, I still use my breath for it, it's just you have to do it at a same time to get the fire to surround you and move you."

About 30 minutes of time passed consisting of explanations, examples, and more. Flame believed that he understood, it all made since, and truly he had done things very similar to a comet dash back home, which is what irritated him the most. Something he would normally get the hang of within a moment, he could barely get a remote understanding now.

"Giblin spotted!" A mole shouted from the wall. Both Spyro and Flame jerked their heads back and saw a Giblin wander out from the forest. "Aim your bows!"

"Wait!" Spyro shouted.

"Halt!" The same voice shouted. "Is something wrong?" The mole asked now looking down at Spyro. It was Mason. _Seems like someone's gotten quite the promotion_ , Spyro thought to himself.

"We'll take care of the Giblin!" Mason nodded.

"Return to your posts!" The Mole shouted.

"Thanks Mason!" Spyro quickly turned around. "Now or never Flame, go get him." The Red Dragon turned around, filled with confidence. He planted his feet deep and firmly against the ground. Focused directly on the unsuspecting Giblin. Flame got a feeling that he hadn't had before. He leaped, and waited for the exact moment, in fact, he had timed when to do it. He released a blast of fire, he was going to do it! The fire surrounded him, he was just a moment away from catching up to the Giblin, from doing the Comet Dash. Then all of a sudden, a splitting pain hit his chest, or really his entire body. He got no speed what so ever from the fire, in fact he had landed directly on the ground, like a trust fall gone wrong. Spyro sighed, he too was sure that Flame was going to do it, and honestly Spyro couldn't figure out what Flame did wrong, it was perfect, down to the last detail. Without too much time to dwell on it Spyro took flight and flew up by at least 20 feet and performed at diving attack, going straight at the Giblin, but surrounded by fire. He'd never moved so fast, it seemed like he could even catch Cynder. The Giblin got drilled into the ground on impact, and got hit hard enough to kill him. It was spectacular to watch. Spyro flew back to Flame and helped his friend up. "You ok Flame?" The Red Dragon nodded, then sighed.

"I don't know what I did wrong, do you know?" Flame desperately asked.

"Honestly Flame, I have no clue what you did wrong, it was perfect." This did not help Flame's case at all. In fact it made him feel worse, was he too weak to perform a simple attack? Again, Flame sighed.

"Well thanks anyway Spyro, sorry for wasting your time."

"Flame, don't just give up. Try back-tracking a little. You may be going a little to advanced, so in your books go back maybe a couple chapters and work your way back up." Flame nodded.

"Thanks, Spyro."

"No problem and let me know if you need any more help." Spyro said happily. Flame nodded and took off over the wall, no longer to be seen.

"I haven't seen Flame since training, have either of you seen him?" Ember asked Spyro and Cynder. Most of the day is gone and it has become dark out. The Dragonlings are eating their dinner, and are soon ending their day.

"He asked me to help him with doing the comet dash but that was a few hours ago." Spyro said.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Ember asked.

"Maybe he just called it a night and went to bed early." Cynder said.

"Alright, I hope everything is ok."

"What did something happen?" Cynder asked.

"No, he just seemed stressed out. Training today was tough on him."

"Oh, well, we've all been there." Cynder said with a smile. Ember and Spyro chuckled before continuing to eat their meal. In the end, they all finished their meals and said their good-nights, though Ember still had a gaping feeling, like something was wrong, though she tried to ignore this feeling, as it was rather unpleasant. She continued along and got to her room and cleaned up a little bit. Many of the paintings had been taken down and replaced with diagrams and pages from training. Once everything was cleaned up she put out her fire in the fireplace and laid down over her heavenly pile of pillows. She closed her eyes. After a few moments, there seemed to be a rather distinct noise, though very quiet, like it was far away. The Pink Dragonesses eyes shot open she knew that no matter how long she tried, if she didn't know what it was that was making the noise she would never get any sleep. So, Ember got up and peaked her head out her balcony. After a few moments of listening she heard the direction the noise was coming from. She quickly focused in that general area and waited. Bright flashes of a yellow light glew bright. They were in no pattern, in fact they seemed to be done at random. Curiosity enveloped the Young Dragoness. Ember jumped from her balcony and soared over many buildings until she found the one it was coming from. It wasn't a building, it was the courtyard. _Maybe the Guardians are doing something_ , Ember thought, but she had to make sure. She soared closer and closer, it appeared to be flashes of fire, but not just any fire like from a torch. She carefully and silently landed behind one of the columns, whomever it was on the other side had no idea that she was there. Ember slowly and carefully peaked her head out from the column and saw the back of a Dragon, doing several different attacks. The Dragon turned, and Ember quickly flew her head back behind the column. She waited a few more moments before poking her head back out. It was Flame, he now was facing towards the side. Ember took a step out, towards the Fire Dragon. Just as Ember took a step a massive stream of fire went directly in her direction. She quickly ducked, while she didn't get burned, she could still feel the heavy heat of the fire.

"Flame, it's me!" Flame quickly realized what he's done, and stopped the stream of fire.

"I'm so sorry Ember." He said as he ran towards the Pink Dragoness. He helped her to stand back up.

"It's fine Flame." She paused. "What are you doing out here? It's already past midnight!"

"Practicing." Flame said plainly. Ember noticed a massive pile of books to the side of the courtyard. They were all books that contained attacks, defenses, stances, strategies, and much more. One pile had about 6 books, and the other about 3.

"How long have you been at this?" Ember asked.

"Since Spyro got done helping me, so like 45 minutes after training." Flame said, returning to his exercises.

"What's with all the books?" Ember also asked.

"Those are all the books we've been using since we've gotten here, the one on the right are the ones I've already gone over." Ember looked at him curiously.

"All the ones you've gone over since we've gotten, here right?" She asked concerningly. Flame shook his head. "Today?" He nodded. "Alright Flame, you need to get some sleep." The Red Dragon seemed to ignore her. "Flame!" Ember shouted.

"What Ember?!" He spun around, discontinuing his training, and looking Ember in the eye clearly on edge and irritated.

"You need to get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving until I can do the comet dash."

"Flame, you're acting like a Hatchling Flame, it's just one attack, one move that you haven't gotten, I haven't gotten, and even took Spyro some time to learn, so what's the big fuss?" Ember said, stomping her foot to the ground. Flame huffed a breath of annoyance.

"You want to know what the big fuss is Ember? I used to be able to do a comet dash like it was nothing back home, I did it all the time!"

"Maybe you just forgot." Ember pointed out.

"Maybe if this wasn't the only case, but it's has been happening to me since we first got here. I feel weak. I'm not even clumsy, not before I got here, yet that was how I first lost to Spyro, clumsiness, I don't know what it is but ever since I got here I feel like I am a hatchling, Ember." Flame sighed, as did Ember.

"Flame, I don't know what to tell you. But I know that what you're doing now isn't going to help. All you're doing is making things worse, not sleeping, not eating, only training, you're wearing yourself out." She paused for a moment, and thought what may be happening. "Maybe, in comparison to Spyro, you feel weak, because of how powerful he is. You might have tricked yourself into believing that you are weak, so things you would normally be able to do, you can't."

"You lost me." He said with a smile.

"I really don't know Flame, I don't. But please Flame, don't do this, just go to bed, if you won't do it for yourself, would you do it for me?" Flame sighed.

"Alright, Ember." Flame grabbed a few books within his claws. "See you Ember." Flame said before grabbing the last few books within his jaws and taking flight.

Ember stayed for a few moments, just thinking. She remembered several months ago while herself and Flame had still lived in their home, during the time that the competition for guardian started. It was the last trial, the duels. Where the last two competitors of the same gender would duel to determine who would be a candidate. After Ember defeated her opponent she was dismissed by the elders, and Flame, as well as his competitor, was called. The last thing Ember could remember was looking back before leaving the room, seeing Flame comet dash the other fire dragonling, without even thinking about it, as if it were basic instinct. Ember sighed as she looked back at the courtyard, scorch marks rendered across the room, and ash spread around. Then the column Ember hid behind, Flame had burned through half of it, a massive crack rendered through the middle. Ember lost for words took flight, leaving behind the courtyard with that frightful night.


	14. Chapter 14

After the disaster of last night, the Dragonlings have gathered in the Guardian chambers early in the morning, at the request of the guardians. Flame seemed to be half asleep, though he did his best to stay conscious. The other Dragonlings though was completely awake, and ready for the day. All of the Dragons spoke with each other while they waited. The Pink Dragoness looked at Flame very carefully. Not even a mention of last night's events was brought up as if it had never happened.

"Virtuous daybreak young ones," Volteer said in his usual enthusiastic tone.

"Yes, good morning Young Dragons, we have news," Cyril said with a smug look.

Terrador rolled his eyes. "Yes, we have news for you, Young Dragons. Though, before we get to that I must say that Flame, Ember, you two have made excellent progress in training, you fight with the heart of a warrior, and have the mind and strategy of a commander. I am confident that either of you would make excellent guardians." The Fire candidates gave a slight bow of gratitude. "Now, with the time that passed it seems rather clear that we are in no danger of another attack, and with that, we have decided to resume the Choros to about one week from now." Cyril's face seemed to be just one big smile. Terrador tried his best to ignore this. "There will be Dragons coming here over the next week, healers, warriors, children, and families. I ask a favor of you, Young Dragons." Their eyes quickly flashed up at the Green Dragon. "With so many Dragons coming here, we do not have enough space for them to stay within the inner city. We need you to clear out The Ruins, move debris, and take care of any creatures that may be living there." All the Dragonlings nodded. "Thank you." A moment passed. "You all are dismissed." All of the Dragonlings quickly grouped up. Before the only ones allowed inside the ruins were Spyro and Cynder, Flame and Ember were never allowed inside, until now. Flame's mind quickly raced to the bracers Cynder gave him, and all he could think about now was what else he could find. Ember didn't care much for getting possessions out of the ruins, she mostly just wanted to see the ruins. Over the past few months, Ember studied ancient Dragons, a lot of it involved the ancient ruins of Warfang. She genuinely found great interest in its rich history.

"How big are the ruins?" Flame asked.

"It's one of the largest Dragon cities to ever exist." Ember pointed out. "Or was." Ember corrected herself.

They all decided that before going to the ancient city, that they would get some food. During which, Flame asked Ember several questions.

"Why were the ruins abandoned." Was the one and only question Cynder asked. Ember thought long and hard to the answer, though her mind was as blank as a newborn Dragonling.

"Honestly, I don't know, there have been a lot of ideas over the years. That city really is a mystery, there hasn't even really been any Dragons inside, except for the guardians, and you two." Ember said, looking at Spyro and Cynder. "it hasn't even been inhabited for 600 years, but only a few were even allowed inside. I don't know why it was ever, really abandoned."

"Malefor," Spyro said, quietly.

"Hmm?" The 3 other Dragonlings said, quickly turning their heads to Spyro.

"The war with Malefor first started 600 years ago. They must have locked the city once the war started." Spyro paused for a moment. "That must have been why Malefor wanted Warfang so badly." Spyro said quickly, now realizing Malefor's, original goal.

"That actually makes sense." Cynder said. "That city probably has a lot inside of it, I mean the bracers that I gave to Flame I found just wandering around, there's probably a lot locked away inside." It seemed all of them just grew more excited by these words. They quickly rushed to finish their meals, and scurried off to the ruins. They were but a few moments away from walking into the cavernous ancient city. All that separated the Dragonlings to the city was a door. The large doors were pushed open, Flame and Ember looked in amazement. A long bridge went from one side of the large underground cavern to the other. Water fell from above. In the floors, several cryptic markings remained. The structures were built into the stone walls. Though Spyro and Cynder both had already seen this, due to the dire circumstances at the time, they couldn't truly take it in. They slowly walked across the bridge until they stood in front of a large door. In between them and the door, a circular crystal left built in the ground. It glew a bright purple. The Dragonlings all stared in wonder. They all moved on and opened the large door that separated them to the inner chamber, most of which Spyro nor Cynder have seen. When they did enter this area many months ago it was to cut off the Destroyer, as a result, their minds weren't so much focused on the ruins. Ancient structures that seemed practically untouched, unlike the outer city. The buildings had many columns and distinct markings going through the structures.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Flame asked.

"Probably the housing section of the city." Flame simply looked at Ember dumbfounded as she said this.

"And where might that be?" Replied the young Dragon.

"Remember Flame, we studied a map of the ruins with Volteer." Flame thought for several moments until it finally came to him.

About 3 months ago Volteer had the Dragonlings study the Ancient Ruins. This consisted of mapping and general locations. Flame never truly understood why they had to learn about Warfang. _How's this going to help me, or Ember as a Guardian?_ Flame thought to himself. Ember, however, was all too eager. The first lesson was soon to begin, both Volteer and Ember seemed very eager to start.

"Before the lecture instigates, are there any questions?" Volteer asked the two Dragonlings.

"Wow, I actually understood half of that sentence." Flame muttered.

"What did you say Flame?" Volteer quickly asked.

Flame stuttered for a moment and asked the first question that came to mind. "How would this help either of us as guardians."

"In due course, it won't Flame," Volteer said simply.

"Then why are we learning about it?"

It seemed like Ember wanted to scream at Flame, for how dare he try to get rid of a lesson about the Ancient Ruins of Warfang, though she held back.

"Flame, just for the reason that you are a Guardian contender, that doesn't mean that you skip school. You will still obtain your rudimentary schooling as you would if you were still at your home."

"Does that mean if either of us become guardian we'll still have to go to school?" Flame asked disappointingly.

Volteer laughed. "If you turn out to be guardian than it is your choice, though I acclaim that you endure your lessons, nonetheless it will not be an obligation." Flame breathed a breath of relief, even more, incentive for him to become Guardian, no more school! "Anyhow, let us go on to the lesson." For the next several minutes Volteer went on to talk about some of the culture, architecture, and much more. Honestly, Flame didn't really listen. It all seemed redundant to him, plus it didn't help that a majority of the things Volteer said came out as practically gibberish. Flame was only able to count about 60 words that were even within his comprehensible vocabulary over about 15 minutes. Ember started to nudge at Flame irritated.

"Are you even paying attention." Ember hissed. Volteer didn't pay attention, he was far too into the lesson to even notice anything outside of what he was talking about.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Ember again pushed Flame. The Red Dragon laughed. "It would help if anything he said was even a language."

"Then say something!" Ember pointed out.

"Ehh- he seems a bit too into what he's talking about, I'll let it slide."

Ember smirked, then leaned in close and whispered, "if you don't pay attention you won't do well on the test."

"So?"

"Bad test means no Guardian; no Guardian means school."

Almost in a split-second Flame jerked his head up. "Master Volteer." It took a few moments for Volteer to notice that Flame even said anything.

"Yes, Flame?"

"Could you please lower your vocabulary a bit, it's hard to understand what you're saying."

"Of course, Flame." Volteer paused for a moment. "Now as I was saying, the ruins are designed much like a circle, with multiple sections and layers. There are two sections, the outer and the inner. Today that, we will focus on the inner layer, or sanctum I suppose you could say." Flame began to feel himself dozing off until Ember shoved him, bringing him back to reality. "The city from the view of a map looks much like a circle. Within the inner sanctum, or layer, there are many more layers, focused more in the center. In the inner layer, there are 4 other layers, each layer is restricted to specific Dragons. The outer most layer is a focus for the general public. The Northern area is more of a market like section, where the Public can purchase food, and other materials, furniture, and much more. The eastern section is more of a living area. This is where the homes and shelters can be located. The purpose of the southern area is still unknown to this day though." Flamed raised his paw up. "Yes, Flame?"

"How can we not know what the purpose was, it seems like it would be easy to find out, there's only a small amount of possibilities."

"Under normal circumstances, you would be correct, Flame, but the Ruins were designed in a very intricate way. On a map, it looks simple, because it is only a circle separated into many sections, but the city in itself is not flat on the ground, or on a surface underground. Anything that isn't a dragon would never be able to even go through here, at least anything without wings. Structures are placed on walls and even roofs. It's all in an ancient language, of which only one living being on the planet can even understand, Spyro, and that was only recently. Much of the city is locked away, the number of secrets hidden in there, all gone to waste." Volteer sighed. "Anyway, the western part of the city outermost layer of the inner sanctum was an educational area, stemming from every possible work opportunity. Whether it be political, labor, combat, it all was here. Now, the 3rd layer seemed to be an area for religious practices-"Ember raised her paw up.

"How exactly were these layers separated?"

"With massive walls and very specific entrances, that most times were heavily guarded and locked." Volteer put simply. "The second layer was a military section. Most of their advanced training took place here, strategizing, and much more. The innermost layer of the inner sanctum is another place that we have no knowledge of." Flame again raised his hand, trying to make an effort to the class. "Yes, Flame?"

"Is this like the southern outermost area, or is there another reason?" Volteer seemed to grow excited to the very question.

"What an excellent question Flame. No, it is nothing like that. The reason that nobody has any knowledge of it is that just about no Dragons have been in it, and none of them live today. Only the grandest Dragons, and Council could ever even come close to looking at the door. There has only been 6 Dragons to ever be inside, and 4 of them were the Grand Council, also known today as the guardians."

"Wait, were you in there?" Flame quickly spouted out.

Volteer laughed. "No Flame, if I was in there I would have told you what was in there. In that time Guardians were exactly were as what the previous name entails, Council members, they ultimately made the decisions of the city, and didn't take matters into their own hands, but commanded the military, so I suppose you could call them leaders and commanders."

"And who were the others?"

"One, we do not know. A name lost in time. Though the other all Dragons know." Volteer said grimly. "Malefor." Eyes of shock went through both Flame and Ember. "Yes, in the time of the ancient city Malefor was not only a grand Dragon to them, but he was practically a deity." Volteer paused. "This is a subject for another time, let us continue."

That was practically all Flame could remember. Flame wasn't even sure if he was conscience a minute after that.

"FLAME!" The Red Dragon quickly jumped back. Ember shouted into his face. "Are you ignoring me?" She said somewhat irritated. "It's ok if you don't remember, but just tell me, instead of staring with a blank face."

"Sorry Ember." He said quickly. "I wasn't ignoring you though, I was thinking –"

"That's new." Ember quickly blurted out with a chuckle.

"The housing is on the eastern part of the city, right?" Ember seemed somewhat impressed.

"Wow, for once you remember something."

"Knowing that it's east means nothing if we don't have a map." Cynder butted in.

"Point made," Ember said.

"So, how exactly are we going to navigate through the city if we have no idea where we are." Flame asked.

Ember smirked. "Well, we just so happen to have the only Dragon in the world who can understand Dragonian, so there's a start." Ember quickly looked at the Purple Dragon, who did his best to not include himself in their 'argument.'

"Yeah Spyro, look around." Flame quickly said.

"What am I looking for, exactly?"

"Maybe a sign, there must have been some way the ancient Dragons knew how to navigate through here," Cynder said.

Spyro looked around for a moment until he spotted something. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Flame asked.

Spyro pointed his snout forward towards a wall. "There's a map there."

All the dragons moved forward, closer to the wall. The map was engraved into it as if mined out with a chisel. Spyro and Cynder looked at the 2 fire Dragons and found that they had the strangest face of confusion.

"What?" Both Spyro and Cynder said at the same time.

"That is not even close to the map that we learned with Volteer."

"How so?" Cynder asked.

"We learned that the city was circular and that it was separated into sections, this I don't even know how to describe."

 _I guess we don't have as good of an understanding of Warfang as we thought,_ Flame thought to himself.

The map that they saw was far beyond comprehension, it seemed to be separated into several different sections, with different maps depicting each one, with text that was remotely unreadable.

"Spyro can you make anything of this?" Ember desperately asked. The Purple Dragon was baffled by what he was looking at. That map's complexity even seemed to give him a headache. He couldn't even read the words.

"I can't even read this." Spyro put simply, still dazed by what he saw.

"What?" Flame anxiously muttered.

"I can't read this, it's not Dragonian."

"That can't be good." Flame and Cynder both articulated in synchronization. Ember seemed to pay no mind to it and stared heavily at the map.

"Uhm, Ember, are you ok?" Flame carefully asked.

"Shh." Was all that came out of Ember's lips. Flame, Spyro, and Cynder stood there, awkwardly, and purposefully averting gazes. "Hey Flame, do you remember when we learned about semiotics?"

"Semi what? Semi-ionics?" Flame said.

"You know that Ionic is an ancient Dragonian form of architecture?" Ember pointed out.

"So, you're calling Dragonian architecture small?" Flame said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Ember blurted out. "Do you remember or not?" Flame quickly shook his head. "Semiotics is the study of symbolism." She said after a sigh. Still nothing. "A lot of the time, rather than using words, the ancient Dragons used symbols for navigation." Ember drew out.

"You know it would probably be easier just for you to tell us where to go rather than try to explain all of this to me, especially since I'll probably forget everything you just said in a solid 10 minutes." Ember rolled her eyes.

"I can't tell exactly, just sort of the general location, like I said earlier, this is really hard to read."

"Well lead on Ember." Flame said.

The pink Dragoness studied the map for a few more moments, etching as many details into her head as she could. Once that was done she looked around until she found one path that she focused on. After a few moments, she began walking. While the other Dragons stayed focused on the task at hand, Flame couldn't help but marvel at the city itself. The buildings delicately carved of pure stone. They were nothing like the buildings of current Warfang. Each building unique, differencing themselves to the others. It was obvious that those that carved them output the upmost care into every little detail. Some had more of a Nordic style to them, and some Celtic. Flame looked up and saw buildings hanging from the roof and walls.

"You coming Flame?!" Ember shouted over the long distance between the two Fire Dragons.

"Sorry, I'll be right there!" Flame took off at a sprint after the rest of the Dragons, whom were conversing over the stars, of all things.

Once they finished their conversation, Flame felt that he had to ask the question that he hated to ask.

"So I don't wanna be that guy, but are we there yet?"

"Not too much farther Flame," Ember said with a smile.

"Ok then, can I ask where is there?" The Red Dragon asked irritatingly.

"Somewhere that way is the area that the ancient Dragons lived in."

"Do you mean, like, for shelters, and homes?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, what else could I mean?"

"You do realize that we passed those right?" Flame laughed.

"What!?" Ember screeched.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we passed it."

"No, we still have a quarter of a way to go, Flame. I have a photographic memory, I know exactly where we are compared to the map." She said defiantly.

"Well, are you sure that it's just in one spot, cause from what I could tell everything that we thought we understood about Warfang, we never really understood. It'll probably just be better for us to explore the area and clear out what we can."

"Oh yeah, you'd love to explore the place and scrounge up whatever you can find." Ember said with a smirk.

"Actually, he makes a good point." Cynder said. The Pink Dragoness sighed before nodding her head.

"Alright, let's do it." Ember said, defeated.

All the Dragons walked away in their own directions. Ember continued forward, still seeming determined on getting to her original destination. Flame went deeper into the city, while Spyro and Cynder started working their way back, clearing out everything that they can, while fitting in a little exploration. Everything seemed to be designed with the utmost precision. None of what Spyro and Cynder saw during the war in the Ruins compared to this. They never got this deep, and it was truly spectacular. During nearly this entire time Ember tried to figure out how exactly the entire city hadn't collapsed. All of it is underground, yet the buildings go up so high, with such a large city, it didn't seem remotely possible, but it laid before all their eyes.

"You know, there's still one thing that I don't get." Cynder said as she turned down what seemed like a form of an alley.

"And what's that?" The Purple Dragon replied.

"Well, it all makes sense with Malefor wanting Warfang, but why would he destroy the world? I don't see what he gains from that." This had been a question that Spyro hadn't even considered, though now it seemed so obvious.

"I- " Spyro hesitated. "I, honestly don't know. Maybe he really believed that it was the purpose for the Purple Dragons to bring about a new age."

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Sure, yeah that's it." She said sarcastically. They both quickly turned into a building that seemed to be a shop.

Spyro smirked. "What, you don't think so?" It seemed to be some sort of weapon shop. There were different variations of tail blades, and attachable metal claws.

"It'd take a lot for me to believe a single word that comes out of his mouth." Cynder said as she inspected one of the tail blades.

"Honestly, now that I think about it, I probably don't want to know." Cynder laughed for a moment before looking at the blade again.

"How do you think this one would look on me?" Cynder pointed to one of the tail blades. It was much straighter than the one that she already wears, but it did have many markings and was obviously a very old style of blade.

"Oh god, are we at that stage of our relationship?" Spyro chuckled, as did Cynder.

"What I can' ask you if you like something?" Cynder asked with a smile. "How would you even know any stages of a relationship."

"Ok, ok, I'll give you that." Spyro inspected it for a moment. "Honestly, I prefer the one you've got on."

"Really?" Cynder said, surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. You just didn't seem much for the, I guess, style, of the one that I've got."

"Guys!" A voice shouted. "You really want to check this out!" It sounded like Flame.

"Let's go see what your boyfriend wants." Cynder said with a smirk. Spyro gave her a bad look before rolling her eyes. She laughed, and they both ran out the building and followed the direction of the voice. After some time of running they finally caught up to the voice, and it was Flame. The Fire Dragon waved with his tail, and behind Ember ran up.

"What is it, Flame?" Both Spyro and Ember said.

"Look for yourselves." Flame pointed with his snout to a massive building next to him. It looked like it was a massive temple. "So anyway, do you guys wanna check it out, or be boring and wander around the city?"

Ember rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" The Pink Dragoness said as she started walking up the stairs. After a few moments the other Dragonlings did the same.

"So, what do you think it is?" Flame asked.

"Well, we're gonna see in like 10 seconds." Spyro replied.

"Point made."

After a few moments of climbing stairs, they finally reached the ground level of the building. Massive columns surrounded what looked almost like a gladiator pit. In the back stood a massive stone Dragon, that appeared much like the one that was in the Dragon temple.

"Uhm, what is this?" Spyro said aloud, while all the others thought the same.

"Maybe an arena?" Cynder said perplexingly.

They all stared at it for several moments until Spyro glided down into the pit. The Stone Dragon's eyes began to glow white. Instantly all the Dragonlings prepared for the worst, readying their jaws and claws, spiking up their tail blades, except for Spyro and Flame, of course. Once the Statue's eyes no longer glew, 2 entities appeared just a few feet away from Spyro, they were apes. Though they weren't the apes that Spyro, or any other Dragon saw a few years ago, they were entirely see through, a spectral being. They growled and howled, preparing to charge for Spyro. The Purple Dragon smiled before performing a comet dash straight through them. Just like that, they disappeared out of thin air. Spyro turned around, the others didn't have any idea what happened, not even Cynder.

"Can I just ask what the crap just happened." Flame said as he glided down to Spyro.

"This is a training arena!" Spyro said ecstatically.

"What?" All the other Dragonlings had glided down.

"There was one of these back in the Dragon temple before Malefor took it. It creates things for you to fight, they can't do much to you, unless you let them."

"What do you mean if you let them?" Ember asked concerningly.

"Ignitus told me that the masters of the Arena have control over the arena. They can create entities to fight, and choose how dangerous they are. Whether they are basically target practice, or if they're basically a replication of the real thing. You can also create little scenarios for different abilities."

"Wait, are you then a master of this arena?" Flame raised a brow.

"Master of the arena is more of a title, I'm not a master, but Ignitus taught me how to control them."

"But how did you know that this place was one of those arenas?"

"I didn't create those apes." Spyro put simply. Faces of worry went across all of the other Dragons, though Spyro wasn't concerned at all. "When I saw the statue, it reminded me of the one in the Dragon temple, when I thought about it the eyes started to glow." The other Dragons relaxed.

"Wait, can you make a Wyvern?" Cynder asked excitingly.

"I can try." The Purple Dragon took a step back and focused on the massive statue. The eyes quickly flashed, and a spectral Wyvern appeared just a few feet away. It only stood there, staring out into space. "This one's not dangerous right?"

"If I remembered how to do all this correctly, it shouldn't even be able to move."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring." Flame whispered to himself.

Cynder stepped very carefully towards the phantom, prepared for it to do anything. Thankfully it still only stared off. The closer she got, the less careful she was. Cynder was right in the face of the Wyvern, and still nothing happened.

"This is amazing!" Cynder exclaimed as she quickly spun around back to the other Dragons. The others seemed to be somewhat confused.

"What's so amazing about seeing a Wyvern?" Flame asked. Cynder laughed at the question.

"Think about it, Wyverns are incredibly aggressive and hostile towards us, but this allows us to study them in detail, and get an understanding of them, without putting us at risk."

"Cynder, nothing's happened in months, we're safe." Ember said concerningly.

"Are you willing to take the risk?" Cynder asked, somewhat aggressively.

"What risk is there to take? If those Wyverns were going to do anything they would have done it months ago."

"Do what you want, but I still see them as a threat." Cynder took flight and left the arena before Ember, or anyone else could say a word.

"Why is she so paranoid." Ember asked Spyro.

"Do you really even need to ask." Spyro said.

"Uhm, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"How much do you actually know about Cynder?" The Purple Dragon asked.

"Honestly not much." Spyro noticed Ember's head turn away somewhat. "I know that she unwillingly served the Dark Master, and she and you beat him, that's about it." They all flew out of the pit. "Can you tell me?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know the full story." Spyro sighed. "She's been through a lot, don't hold it against her." Spyro noticed Cynder in the distance. "I'm gonna go with her, I'll see you guys later."

Spyro managed to calm Cynder down, and he agreed to help her to learn more about the Wyverns. All the Dragons finished cleaning out a large amount of the city, and made it entirely safe for any other Dragons.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, after so long, and over many delays, the Choros is finally here. Over the week Spyro had taught Cynder what can be considered the basics of using the training arena, at least enough to be able to create a non-threatening Wyvern. When the young Dragon told the Guardians what they found that day, was overwhelming, especially for Terrador. They hadn't spent much time in the Ruins since though, it was truly a headache preparing for the Choros. Spyro was more nervous than anything. For the first time, he would see a city of Dragons, a species that several months ago, he believed was just about extinct. Thought, he was excited at the same time. It was an odd feeling, being so nervous to the point that your leg starts to shake thinking about it, and so excited that you want to jump in the air and cheer. Cynder was much the same, very excited yet nervous, but nervous for a much different reason, for it was because of her that nearly all Dragons were wiped out, she only hoped that they would understand. Flame and Ember though were not nervous at all, they are one with the Dragons whom come, what's the need in being nervous? They expected for the other Dragons to arrive over the week, but apparently, plans have changed. They are all arriving today, _this won't be hectic at all_ , Spyro sarcastically thought to himself. Spyro had even heard a rumor that Prowlus's pride, or tribe, was coming, though it could simply be gossip. Dragonflies from Spyro's home were also coming. The Purple Dragon was so excited for his family to come, to meet the guardians, and to see the city, and finally, after many months he would see Sparx, though there was still time.

All of the Dragons met in the dining hall. Each of them discussed who they wanted each the others to meet, except for Cynder of course. Flame's father, mother, and sister (none of the other Dragonlings even knew Flame had a sister), Ember's aunt was coming.

"How come your parents aren't coming?" Cynder asked the Pink Dragoness as she chewed through her lamb.

"Oh, well my dad died during the war," Ember said, she didn't even seem to mind that much though, Cynder felt bad instantly though, because she knew that it was likely her fault, though obviously, she didn't bring it up. "I don't really remember him, he died when I was very young." She paused. "And my mother-" Ember sadly sighed and looked down. Cynder was confused, she wanted to ask, but she knew that asking would make things worse.

"There was a plague in their city a few years ago, her mom was one of the healers and she got sick," Spyro whispered in her ear. Instantly Cynder felt regret. She was about to open her mouth but…

"You don't need to whisper Spyro. You're right in front of me, I can hear you." Ember smiled.

"I'm sorry Ember -"

"It's fine Cynder, I appreciate it." Ember cut off. "My mom gave me this necklace just a few moments before she died, it's why it's so important to me." Ember looked down at her necklace. Cynder didn't know what to say. Ember looked back up. "It was a pretty bad, a lot of our people died. Remember Flame?" Ember looked at the Red Dragon

"How could I forget." Flame said, he was much less jolly than he was a few moments ago.

"Did you lose someone too?" Spyro carefully asked.

"We all lost someone." Flame said. "For me, it was my Grandma. There were a few others, but losing her hurt the most." Flame smiled, looking back at the memories. "She was awesome. She told me so many stories, back before all of these wars, before the Dark Master. Apparently, she would get into a lot of trouble back when she was young, those stories were always fun to listen to. It seemed like all she wanted to do was spend time with me, and I spent most of my time with her. Right before she died she told me that she was proud. She was proud to leave the world, knowing that I'm here, that she was proud of me. She said that she will look over me in excitement to see what I'd become." Flame chuckled. "It's a little weird, even in death she keeps me out of trouble." The Red Dragon smiled.

"I wish I could have met her." Spyro smiled.

"You would have liked her." Flame took a breath. "She was a bit of a smart-aleck though." Flame chuckled. "Where do you think I got it from?" Spyro and Flame laughed.

"What was her name?" Spyro asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"It was actually pretty cool, Anzhelika." Flame was in a good mood, Ember felt bad though, she knew Flame's grandmother. She would always go the infirmary and give gifts and warm wishes to the sick. Ember's mother was quite fond of Anzhelika.

After a few moments, the doors behind them opened. Terrador walked inside in a very good mood. Not too far behind many Dragons walked inside, consisting of adults, children, fire dragons, ice, lightning, earth, and even some Black Dragons walked inside. The second that they entered the building, eyes locked right on the Dragonlings, specifically Spyro.

"This is the dining halls if you -" Terrador was cut off by several very young children that charged after Spyro. The Green Dragon laughed. "If you wish to eat you can come here at any time you wish." The hatchlings were all followed by even more parents. Flame laughed.

"Good luck." The Red Dragonling said before getting up and stepping to the side." The hatchlings swarmed around Spyro on the table, and the floor. Though, it was nothing like Flame, Ember, or any of the other Dragonlings would have expected. The hatchlings bowed. The rest of the Dragons made their way to the Dragonlings.

"It is truly an honor to meet you Spyro and Cynder." One said before bowing. All the others did the same. Cynder was surprised, she didn't think she would get any praise, honestly, she thought that people would be scared, or would call her a murderer. One Dragon made his way through the crowd. He was a large Red Dragon, with curved horns, and a yellow belly, actually he somewhat resembled Flame. Although he had many scars all over his body, the most prominent was a slash mark across his face, obviously caused by a set of claws. His voice was deep, and even somewhat menacing. "My apologies, it must be odd for you to be near so many Dragons after growing up in a Dragonfly village." The hatchlings quickly looked up at both Spyro and the Dragon in shock.

"Is that true?" One asked another.

It seemed like Flame was trying to get the Dragon's attention. Eventually, he just nudged the Dragon.

"Ah, Flameon, it's good to see you." The Dragon's smile grew wider.

"Flameon?" Ember chuckled.

Flame rolled his eyes. "Hey, dad."

"This is your dad?" Spyro said. The other Dragons left them to their own. They knew that later would be a better time to talk to Spyro, though it was very obvious that they did not want to leave. The hatchlings were much more stubborn though. Flame's father looked at the hatchlings and pointed his snout towards the other Dragons. The hatchlings slowly, and unwillingly got up and left. Flame's father quickly spun back around to Spyro and Cynder.

"Ah yes, where are my manners. I am Inferneon, leader of our city, Veteerithis, and obviously, father of Flameon." Flame gave his father a look of irritation. "Err, Flame."

"it's an honor to meet you as well." Spyro bowed, as did Cynder. Inferneon smiled. He looked at Cynder for a moment, he froze for a moment, before he sat down.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, not at all," Spyro said. The Red Dragon sat where Flame was previously, in front of Spyro, and next to Ember, he seemed to find it rather comfortable.

"Uhm, dad, is mom and Grandpa here?"

"Yes, I believe they are with the rest of the guardians at the moment."

"Awesome, I'm gonna go check up on them." Flame began to run towards the door.

"Your sister is with them as well!"

Flame rolled his eyes. "Great," Flame ran out the door, entirely out of sight.

"I'm gonna guess that he and his sister don't get along very well?" Ember said.

"Actually, they are very close."

"Then why did he sound disappointed when he heard that his sister was here?"

Inferneon laughed. "Their personalities are very much alike, though his sister is a little more intense." The Dragonlings clocked their heads.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

Inferneon smirked looking back at the memory. "Just before Flame left to come here, they had an argument, and while Flame was sleeping, his sister, Fiamma set his bed on fire." The Dragonlings laughed. "Anyway, speaking of Flame, how has he been doing?" Inferneon asked concerningly.

"From what I can tell, pretty well," Spyro said. Honestly, he wasn't sure, the only point of reference that he had was the duels that they had, but Spyro had no idea how he did in his general education classes.

"Excellent!"

The Dragon and Dragonlings spoke with each other for some time. They talked about various subjects, varying from Warfang, to life stories, and more. They lost count of how many Dragons came up to them, specifically Spyro, and told many thanks. Much to both Spyro, and Cynder's irritation, many Dragoness's came up and flirted with Spyro, even ones that were years older than him, it was quite uncomfortable. Inferneon told them to leave, and hopefully, they stay gone. There were some Dragons that squealed with excitement when they saw Spyro, other's voice shook when they spoke to Spyro, and many were to shy too meet him. It was very confusing for Spyro, he was still only a child, though matured Dragons were sometimes too nervous to meet him. Most of them reminded Spyro of Flame when they first met. Spyro wasn't sure because of the large crowd, but he could have sworn that someone fainted. Cynder and Ember laughed, Spyro was very awkward, and shy as well. Most of the time he didn't even know how to respond. Many of the Dragons that came up noticed this very quickly and laughed about it.

"You have the courage to go to the tower of the Dark master and fight him, but too shy to respond to other Dragons." One of the Dragons said before laughing. Finally Flame walked through the doors. He quickly rushed to Spyro. Cynder did pay extra attention though and saw many eyes of rage staring directly at her. Though most were very respectful and didn't look like they wanted to charge down Cynder.

"Oh, hey Flame- "

"Yeah hey Spyro." Flame interrupted. "Just a fair warning, my sister is coming here, and she is really into you." Spyro's eyes grew wide.

"Please don't tell me- "

Flame laughed. "Not like that, let's just say she's a really huge fan."

"This should be interesting," Cynder muttered. Flame took his seat in front of Spyro, with a smile on his face, just waiting for the show. It even looked like Inferneon was genuinely intrigued to find out what would happen. A few moments passed, and then suddenly the doors busted open caused by a Red Female Dragonling. It didn't take long for Spyro realize who it was. Clearly, it was Flame's sister, Fiamma. She actually looked similar to Flame, aside for the gender difference obviously. She appeared to be about the same age as Flame. Her scales were the same, red body, yellow belly, and horns. Though her horns were more straight than curved like Flame's, though it still curved. Her eyes locked dead on Spyro. She clearly wasn't like Flame when meeting Spyro. She charged towards him with eyes of excitement. Spyro grew concerned for a moment. Flame chuckled. Fiamma quickly ran up and pushed Flame out of the way.

"Hey!" Flame shouted as he was forced to the ground.

"Oh my god, it's so cool to actually meet you! I'm Fiamma, but I'm sure you already knew that!" She spoke so quickly, it was hard for Spyro to keep track. She took a deep breath. "Sorry, give me a sec to calm down." She took a few deep breaths. It was clear that both Cynder and Ember were resisting the urge to not laugh. Inferneon was mildly amused, Flame was somewhat annoyed though. "Ok, I'm good!" She was finally speaking at a comprehendible speed. "It's so cool that my brother is friends with the Spyro." _The Spyro?_ The Purple Dragon thought. "So, what was it like to fight the Dark Master?" She leaned in with interest.

Inferneon laughed. "Save it for later Fiamma." The Red Dragoness sat straight, disappointingly.

"Ok, dad." They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Sorry but me and Cynder need to get going," Spyro said, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Oh, ok! It was great to meet you! Can we talk later?" Fiamma desperately asked.

"Sure."

Cynder resisted to roll her eyes and laughed. "Let's go."

They said their goodbyes to Inferneon and his children, along with Ember, after which they left for Spyro's room. As they were about to walk through the doors several hatchlings charged after Spyro, while a few parents followed behind.

"Can we come with you?" One of the hatchlings asked. Spyro and Cynder couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me, Spyro, and Cynder." One of the parents said. There were several, but they obviously elected this dragon to speak for them. "If you don't mind, do you think our kids could spend some time with you two, they've been asking us if they could for the past hour."

"We don't mind," Cynder said before Spyro even had the chance to blink. The Hatchlings instantly grew excited, or more excited.

"Cynder?" Spyro mumbled. The Parent noticed this.

"If it's a problem we don't mind, just-"

"No, really, it's fine. Spyro just isn't used to being around other Dragons." Cynder pointed out.

"Not used to being around other Dragons?" The Dragon said in disbelief.

"He never grew up around Dragons, and about 6 months ago we thought that Dragons were just about extinct."

"Wait, is the story where you grew up around Dragonflies true?" Spyro nodded. The Dragon laughed. "Never thought that'd be accurate. Anyway, thank you for letting them spend the day with you." Both Spyro and Cynder nodded. "We trust that you will make sure they're safe."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to them, you have my word," Spyro said. These were his first words to the Dragon.

"Thank you, young Dragon, that's comforting to know." The Dragon looked down at the Dragonlings. "If any of you need anything come find me, or your parents. And be careful." The Dragon looked at one Hatchling in particular. It was a small, green, female hatchling, with wide and hopeful eyes. "That goes double for you."

She chuckled. "Yes, papa!"

The Dragon smiled. "Have fun, young ones." He said as they walked off. The hatchlings all were very excited, running around in all directions, simply having the time of their lives, and they haven't even done anything yet, but there was one that didn't talk, or even ran, just slowly walked behind the rest. She was a Black Dragon. She had similar features to Cynder, though she didn't have the markings on her face like Cynder has on hers. She also had no tail blade, which realistically, is to be expected, hatchlings are never allowed to have tail blades.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Spyro awkwardly asked the hatchlings.

"Can we see your stuff?" One hatchling asked ecstatically.

"Uhm, yeah, sure, that sound good Cynder?" Spyro turned around, Cynder had started to lag behind to talk with the hatchling that excluded herself.

"Yeah, sounds good Spyro." She brought her attention back to the hatchling. The hatchling was looking down. "Hi there," Cynder said happily. The hatchling looked up.

"Oh, hi." She was very quiet, but she seemed to be somewhat happier.

"What's your name?"

"Valeerika." Still, she was very reticent.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Valeerika smiled. As they walked to the towering building that held both of Spyro's and Cynder's rooms, the two Black Dragoness's spoke with each other. Valreeka and Cynder walked the whole way together. Spyro learned something that he did not expect of Cynder, she is very good around kids. She got along very well with all of the Dragonlings. Finally, they reached the tower. Spyro hesitantly looked back.

"You guys know how to fly, right?" All the Dragonlings shook their heads. Spyro sighed, and then chuckled. "Stairs it is then." They all started to make their way up the large tower.

"Someday you're gonna have to learn to use stairs and not have a fuss," Cynder smirked.

Spyro rolled his eyes "So long as I can fly, that day will never come."

"Didn't you only learn to fly a few years ago, you climbed stairs, and as I recall you didn't mind one bit." Cynder pointed out.

Spyro smirked. "Let's have a vote. Out of all of you, who hates climbing stairs?" All the Hatchlings raised their tails up. "Looks like you're the only one Cynder."

Cynder smirked and then looked to the side. "Well, not the only one." Valreeka's tail did not rise an inch. Both Cynder and Valreeka smiled. After a few moments, some other Dragonling's tails went down.

Spyro sighed, and then laughed. "Just once I'd like to beat you in an argument, just once." The Hatchlings all laughed.

Cynder laughed. "Don't count on it Spyro." She said with a smug look as she passed him on the stairs. They all walked up the stairway, Spyro cursed himself for wanting to have the top room when he first chose it, and after a few minutes of non-stop climbing, they finally reached the top. Spyro blasted fire, and the doors swung open. The hatchlings ran in without a second of hesitation. Spyro stopped for a few moments and simply gazed upon the children. They took interest in everything in his room, but after a few moments of looking at walls, and different decorations their attention went to a large chest to the side of his room. A chest that contained Spyro's most precious and powerful armors.

"Spyro can we look inside the chest?!" Many of the hatchlings pleaded to Spyro. The Purple Dragon hesitated. He leaned into the side to whisper to Cynder.

"What do you think?" Spyro asked.

"It's your stuff Spyro, your choice."

 _Well, that really helped_ , Spyro sarcastically thought to himself. He looked down to the hopeful Hatchling.

"Go ahead." They all ran to the chest, they were but a moment away from seeing the armor that Spyro used in his battle against Malefor. "Just be careful." Spyro slipped out just before they opened it.

Valeerika didn't pay much mind to it. She seemed much more drawn to the books in the corner of the room. She resisted the urge to charge after them, though it was very difficult. Valeerika had always loved books and learned to read before most other Hatchlings. It was very obvious she was drawn to them, it only took a few moments for Spyro to take notice.

"Do you want to look at the books?" Spyro asked brightly. She quickly looked up at Spyro and nodded, with pleading eyes. Even from a distance, she saw books that intrigued her. "Go ahead," Spyro said with a smile. Valeerika ran after them. The young Hatchling loves books, but unknown to all the others in the room she also loved fighting, such as arena duels, but as a Black Dragon, she was far too weak for that, so instead she turns her attention towards books, scrolls, and other founts of knowledge, something that is very rarely seen in hatchlings. She was also very quiet, another unusual feature for a Hatchling, she's only shared a few words with Cynder, but not many. Although she was the quietest and the least included of all the hatchlings, she intrigued both Spyro and Cynder above all of the others.

After a few moments of them watching Valeerika with interest Spyro turned his attention back to the rest of the hatchlings for a moment. They had opened up the chest, one hatchling was wearing one of Spyro's helmets, though it was far too big, the hatchling put it on anyway, at least did his best to, even though it was 3x the size of his own head. The Purple Dragon chuckled at the sight, as did Cynder.

They both glanced back at Valeerika. She seemed to be most interested in the old scrolls. While they were written in a dialect of Dragonian that was even difficult for Spyro to understand, they had already been translated, by whom is unknown, the Dragon that did translate it left no reference to their identity. Spyro didn't read too much into the scrolls, but he does recall some of it. It referenced to a time very old, during the time of the Dragonian Empire, something that Spyro had not even known existed. There was a revolution by corrupted Shadow Dragons that sought to destroy the Dragonian Empire and rule it for themselves. Those Black Dragons called themselves the Itzal.

That was the last of what the Purple Dragon could recall. Spyro snapped out of his thoughts after he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Quickly the door swung open and Flame walked in. "Hey Flame!" The Red Dragon took a few steps and looked at the chaos of the room. The hatchlings ran about, making as much noise as Dragonfly possible.

Flame laughed. "Seems like you've got your paws full."

"Yeah, this isn't gonna be fun to clean up."

"Like you're gonna clean up." Cynder slid in before anyone else had the chance to say anything.

Spyro rolled his eyes. "I do clean up, and I will."

"Uh-huh?' Cynder eyed the Purple Dragon closely. Spyro rolled his eyes. "Flame, do you know anything about these Hatchlings?"

"Uhm, if you mean do I know them personally, most of them, yeah."

"What do you know about her." Cynder pointed her snout at Valeerika.

Flame hesitated for a moment. "Remember the plague that was in our city that I told you about?" Cynder nodded. "Her whole family was taken out by it." Flame said quietly. Cynder gasped in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean by 'whole family?'"

"Everyone, parents, grandparents, sister, brother. I'm pretty sure that she's the last of her bloodline."

"So, who takes care of her?" They were whispering at this point, to not get Valeerika's attention.

"A family adopted her, they treat her like she was their own kid, but she really fell apart. This is probably the best that I've seen her."

"So you've kept a close eye on her too?"

"I did the best that I could, but it's tough to talk to her. Not that I can blame her, I couldn't imagine if my parents died." He paused for a moment. "And if that happened to Fiamma…" He stared with a blank face for a moment, as if he were recalling a past experience.

"Flame?" Cynder leaned in. Flame's eyes were wide. He quickly shook his head out of the trance.

"Sorry." He quickly shrugged it off as if it didn't happen.

"But how could anyone not do anything to help her, to try and help her family after they were dying one by one."

"Because they couldn't. Cynder she's not the only Hatchling to have lost their family, there were a lot of families where nobody made it out. You can't imagine how bad it was." Cynder went silent, she really couldn't imagine it. She's witnessed many horrible things, but nothing like that. She's seen and caused death, but only by the slash of a tail blade, or cut of claws, maybe even the burning of fire, but not by a disease where the old, the young, the strong, the bold, and even children die, slowly, one by one, and you can't do anything about it. "Anyways, I didn't come up here to talk about the plague. Terrador is calling us down to the training yard to duel."

"I thought there were no duels today," Spyro said.

"Well, it was due to the request of Ember's aunt, and my parents, because Fiamma begged them." It took only but a moment, and barely even that for the hatchlings to swarm after them.

"Can we come?" One said.

"Yeah, we wanna watch!" Another yelped before being toppled over by another Hatchling who likely wished to make the same request.

It even grasped Valeerika's attention. While she didn't run after the Dragonlings, she did put any books and scrolls that she looked at away, and made her way with the rest of the hatchlings.

"Uhm." Spyro wasn't sure whether to let them come or not. Though if they were left unmonitored, they would likely hurt themselves.

Spyro nodded to the Hatchlings, and made his way through the door, with Cynder, Flame, and the excited Hatchlings.

After a short walk, they all were very close to the training yard. The hatchlings were even more energetic than before, Spyro didn't even think that was possible. Even Valeerika seemed to be excited.

Spyro and Flame were talking about fighting tactics. For a few days, Flame had been asking far more questions than he usually did. Spyro didn't know why this happened, but he was happy to help anyway. Ember still is the only one to know of that night, and Flame was more than thankful, though oddly enough the two still hadn't mentioned it, not even in private.

Cynders' eyes were still on Valeerika. She was absolutely heartbroken for the little Hatchling. Cynder went through so much physical pain, yet she couldn't think what went on inside the head of the little girl. At least that's what Cynder thought. Though truly she knew all too well both the physical and mental boundaries of pain, and even beyond that, but those horrific recollections were locked away. Hopefully to never be seen again.

"So, Flame." Spyro said. "What's it like being the son of the leader of your city?" He asked with a smug look.

"Actually, that's new."

"What do you mean." Spyro enquired.

"When I was there, my dad wasn't the leader. The original died, and my dad was chosen to take his place only a few months ago."

"So why was he chosen?" Spyro asked, more intrigued than he was before.

"Remember when I told you that my family is pureblooded?"

"Is that seriously why he was chosen," Spyro said, somewhat disappointingly. He didn't mean to sound rude, but Spyro believed that pureblood alone shouldn't make you fit for leadership.

"Well, he's also a war hero. Though having pureblood certainly helps." Flame pointed out. Now Spyro felt bad for his comment. Flame chuckled.

"So, he fought against Malefor?"

"Yup, he was the general at that time."

"Sorry for asking, Flame, but how is he alive? Pretty much all of the soldiers during the war, and all of the generals were specifically targeted." Flame paused for a moment, remembering the story, and began to speak very quietly.

"Well he almost died, but he was too injured to go to one of the battles. He hadn't heard anything for days on how the attack went until maybe a week or so maybe half the army made it back. Most of the militia was destroyed, the Dark Master had a new weapon that single-handedly killed them all." Flame looked back. His eyes locked on Cynder, whom was still watching the little Black Dragoness.

"Cynder?" Spyro couldn't believe it. _Single-handedly_ , were the two words that continuously rang through his head.

Flame nodded. "Soldiers called the weapon, the Terror of the Skies. It and an entire army were heading towards a small city that my dad was at. They began evacuations to a somewhat nearby city that was more defended, where my dad was from, my home, Veteerithis, every dragon had to get everything they could carry and leave. My dad along with whatever army was left stayed behind until everyone made it out. There were only a few left, but Cynder, and the Dark Armies got there. My dad fought face to face with Cynder, and he couldn't win."

"So how is he alive?" Spyro desperately asked. The Purple Dragon detested cliffhangers, he needed to know how Inferneon could have possibly made it out.

"There was a scream over the battle from one of the apes saying, 'the earth guardian's location has been discovered' Cynder left the rest of the apes to destroy anything that was left. All of the evacuations had been finished, so my dad and the few that were left retreated into the mountains. The apes were sure that they would all freeze to death, so they left them to their fates. Eventually, they made their way back to the city. We were sure that they died, my dad literally walked into our house as my mom and grandma were planning the funeral." Flame chuckled. Then a frown came across his face. "A few months later the plague started." The Red Dragon sighed. "But that fight with Cynder is how he got that scar across his face." Flame looked back again. Cynder's eyes were dead on him. He instantly felt his heart drop. The Black Dragoness quickly ran up to the other Dragonlings.

"I heard everything Flame, you should have told me," Cynder said.

"And you really don't understand why I didn't tell you."

"I understand why, but you still should have!" There was only silence between the 3 Dragonlings. The hatchlings were paying no mind to their conversation, in fact, many of them had been playing tag.

"Do you remember it?" Flame solemnly asked. Cynder thought for a moment.

"Honestly, no. I don't remember much when I was Malefor's pawn. Just bits and pieces, but I did think that I recognized your dad from somewhere." Again, they went silent. It was so weird for Flame to think about. For years he had heard stories about Cynder, the terror of the skies, Wrath of the Dark Master, bringer of chaos and destruction, along with so many other titles, the Dragon that nearly killed his father, that nearly extinguished the entire Dragon race, yet he's known her for nearly 7 months, and despite all the things he's heard about her, she is one of the kindest Dragon's he had ever known, someone that he calls a friend. Things surely have changed over the year.

They were walking up to the training yard. As they got closer a few figures emerged over the steps. One that was very obviously Inferneon. He was much larger than all the other figures. Blazeus was also there, he appeared to be somewhat ill, though still, he looked like he was in a good mood. Next to Inferneon stood a female Fire Dragon, whom was likely Flame's mother. She had many of the same colors as Flame and Inferneon, except for one distinct feature. Her eyes. Flame, Fiamma, Inferneon, and Blazeus all had orange eyes, though hers were yellow. Fiamma stood in between the Dragoness and Inferneon. They were on the left side of the entrance. To the right was a single lightning Dragoness. It must have been Ember's aunt. Her belly scales were pale, and the rest of her scales were yellow with blue markings coursing through. In front of the entrance stood Terrador. Ember was nowhere to be seen. She's likely late, the Dragonlings thought, even though it is very unusual of her to be late. Once they got closer, the hatchlings started to notice who was there. The mere sight of Inferneon was enough to make them stop playing and walk in an orderly matter. Spyro was amazed, they had more energy than anyone he knew, yet still, Inferneon managed to make them stop, and he didn't even say anything.

The Fire Dragoness stepped forward and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, I'm Serafina, mother of Flame." Both Spyro and Cynder also bowed. Her voice was very soothing and somewhat calming.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Spyro said brightly. Serafina took a step back, and the lightning Dragon stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Asani, Ember's aunt." She was smiling and very relaxed. Unlike most others, she didn't bow. Spyro was grateful for this, he himself found it somewhat awkward in most situations, a simple greeting was enough for him. "Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her since she first left to come here."

"I saw her almost an hour ago, but I don't know where she is now," Spyro replied. There was silence between them for a few moments.

"Uhm, lord Inferneon do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?" Cynder asked.

"Lord?" Spyro whispered to Flame.

"It's what the leader of a city is called, sort of a sign of respect." Flame whispered back.

"Oh."

"You seriously didn't know?" Spyro shook his head. "Huh, with all those books that you read I would've expected you to know."

"Please, just Inferneon." Flame's father paused. "What is it you wish to say?" Cynder stuttered for a moment.

"Uhm, can we talk in private?" Serafina seemed to grow somewhat concerned when Cynder said this. It wasn't entirely evident, but it was clear she knew whom gave Inferneon his most prominent scar. Serafina whispered to her mate. She spoke too quietly to understand what she was saying, but everyone got the idea, except for Asani, she was very confused.

"It's fine Serafina, no need to worry," Inferneon responded. He still spoke at a whisper, but his voice was understandable even at a distance. "Of course, Cynder." They both walked away from the group, far enough that nobody would know what was said, even if they spoke like normal rather than a whisper. "What is it on your mind?"

"Uhm, well, Flame told us the story about how, well how you almost died, how you got your scar." She was very quiet and very nervous. Her voice was at a stutter. "I cannot tell you just how sorry I am for that, I didn't have any control I-" Inferneon made a sign with his paw to shush her.

"You have nothing to apologize for." The Dragon smiled

"Of course, I do! All of those people that I killed –"

"Cynder, I will be truthful. When I first came here and first saw you, I had my skepticisms, but now I stand here speaking with you, thinking is this truly the same Dragoness that was the Dark Master's pawn, who killed so many other Dragons, and almost killed me. The answer that I have found is no. You simply share the same body." He paused for a moment. "May I ask you something?" Cynder nodded. "You said that Flameon told you the story, do you not remember?"

Cynder shook her head. "I don't remember most of what happened with Malefor, but none of the memories that I have are good."

"Curious…" Inferneon muttered. Cynder clocked her head.

"What's curious?"

"I wonder, what could have happened that would cause your own mind to lock away those memories, and why? Was it the magic of the Dark Master, or your own mind defending you from what transpired?" Nothing but silence went on for the next few moments. "Before we return to the others, I would like to give you some advice."

"What is it?"

"Move on." He simply put.

"Huh?" It was so abrupt. In what world could one simply just move on from such scenarios.

"Move on from those memories. Don't let them shape who you are. You are not the terror of the skies, or hand of the Dark master, or whatever titles you were given during the reign of the Dark Master. You are Cynder, one of the saviors of the world, and the Dark Master's destruction." Inferneon's words did make Cynder feel better. "But do not forget."

"What?" Cynder was baffled. Why wouldn't she want to forget those awful memories?

"Do not forget your past. If you reject those memories someday they will come back, and there is no telling what they could do to you. Accept them, and remember them, but don't let them change you." Cynder nodded. Truly though, she wasn't fully willing to accept it. Cynder remembered the most awful things, invading city's, and homes. Killing Dragons, Dragoness's, and even Hatchlings, but Inferneon was right about one thing, Cynder needed to move on.

Flame and Fiamma seemed to be fond of hatchlings, so they had been spending their time waiting for Ember talking with the young ones, along with casually speaking with each other. Though the others, Spyro, Serafina, and Asani, were sitting in complete silence they had no idea what to say. Serafina seemed somewhat nervous for some reason, and Asani seemed a little anxious. It was likely because of Spyro, though she wasn't anything like the other people that the Purple Dragon spoke to earlier in the day. Asani was mostly collected, but it was exactly that, mostly, it's hard to act like you would any other day when in the presence of the Purple Dragon himself. Serafina didn't seem nervous due to Spyro though, no it was for an entirely different reason, and Spyro was fairly sure that he knew. He couldn't blame her. Cynder almost killed her husband, and likely would have killed her and any other Dragon in their city if she could have found them. Spyro only hoped that Serafina could move past these horrific events to see who the true Cynder is. Blazeus was very calm and relaxed.

"So Fiamma, did anything happen back at home?" Flame asked. He had been gone for so long, something must have happened.

"Well let's see, your friends got in trouble, again, and after that, they got in trouble again, and then well that's about it."

"Seriously?"

Fiamma chuckled. "No, well actually I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Her brother asked.

"Well, there's a rumor spreading around the city that the healers are extremely close to finding a cure."

"What?" Flame blurted out.

"Like I said I don't know for sure." Fiamma smiled. "But, chances are pretty much in our favor." Spyro quickly ran over.

"I thought that the plague in your city has been gone for at least a couple of years," Spyro said.

"No, it only started to clear up maybe a couple months before Flame came here," Fiamma said. "But it's still pretty big. Not nothing like a few years ago though. There's not a lot of us that get infected now, all of the ones that are infected are sent to a certain part of the city to keep it from spreading, and most of the ones that are infected live."

"It's nothing like it used to be." Flame added.

"Well, you must be excited Flame." Spyro said. The Red Dragon smiled.

"You have no idea." His mind dwelled on all the heartaches of the Plague. He and so many others lost so much. Friends, family, the elderly, and the young were all victims of this.

Flame particularly remembered one event. It was the last time he had ever sneaked out of the city. In an area that many did not go to he managed to dig his way out, with the help of a few Earth Dragon and some others whom were part of Flame's group of friends. He had left the city with some friends, without permission obviously. They had been doing so at least once a week at the time. It helped them forget what was happening at home, which is likely why Flame never got in much trouble the few times he was caught sneaking out, generally just a lecture of the dangers of leaving the city, so on and so forth. He still went, obviously. In fact, this time he hadn't been caught for months. Well caught is a loose term. Flame was fairly sure that his parents knew exactly what he was doing, that just they grew tired of telling Flame not to go, and ultimately decided that it was good for him anyway. His parents never did fully agree to the 'no one comes in, and no one leaves' policy.

This was also the first time he was brave enough to go to the forest. It was the first time he had ever been in one. The city was more in a mountain plains area, without a forest being anywhere nearby. Although he hadn't felt very comfortable going all the way to the forest which was at the least an hour walk, they wouldn't dare fly at risk of the city guards catching them, or worse, the being whom lived in the tower high above the surface far in the distance, Malefor. Scouts had reported that the sightings of grublins and other dark creatures have increased recently, so the Dragonlings were extra careful, which was sure to make it so it would take longer to get there, but to them, it was worth it. Flame went with 5 other friends and the whole way they played and joked with each other. Once they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. They had seen pictures of forests, but nothing compares to seeing it in person. Birds chirped, animals grazed in the grass and trees. A river with so many fish it was impossible to count. They spent most of the day there. They planned to leave only an hour after they got there, but simply lost track of time. They played a variety of games, ate some of the fish, and simply enjoyed themselves. Flame wanted to simply stay there and not return to the city, but he couldn't, even with the plague, and all the chaos that had come from it. There were people there that he couldn't simply leave, his parents, his grandparents, friends, and as much as he hated to think it, his sister.

Eventually, they decided to leave. They very slowly left the forest. They weren't too upset about it, they were sure that they would come back at some point, but still, it was disappointing. By the time they had gotten back, it was dark. This certainly wasn't good. Dragons weren't supposed to be walking about at night, especially Dragonlings. All of them covered the hole with dirt and rocks, then spread and quickly made their way home.

Though while he made his way back he heard someone calling his name. For a slight moment, he thought it was one of his friends in danger for some reason, but the voice was much deeper and much more familiar, it was his father. Though his voice has no anger, it was of urgency, as if something had gone wrong. There was no point in hiding, Inferneon obviously knew that Flame had left, and likely beyond the city. Flame ran to the voice, the look on his father's face was one that he will never forget. It was completely distraught. That was the night that he learned that his Grandmother was sick, along with one other…


End file.
